Everything I Never Wanted
by venusnv80
Summary: The interim fic between the last chapter of Turning Tables and the Epilogue: Bonnie's year with Klaus is a distant memory now, but what happens when a situation presents itself that makes old wounds seem fresh again.
1. Chapter 1

**How great were the Bamon scenes last night? I was inspired. **

**So we have an 8 week hiatus until the new episode, so I thought that I would fit in a short fic that takes place between the end of Turning Tables and its Epilogue. I hope you enjoy and let this help you get through the 8 week hiatus. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review…comment…PM. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"So we went to see the lawyer today and unfortunately the mother decided to keep the baby", Elena Gilbert-Salvatore frowned as she sat on the couch next to Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie's face melted, "I'm sorry, I know that you and Stefan were really counting on Theresa agreeing to the adoption".

"I know…it's just getting hard…", Elena wiped the tears the tears pooling in her eyes, "and I know that Stefan is starting to feel guilty about the entire thing, I just want a child…it doesn't have to be my biological child…"

Bonnie bit her lip. Elena and Stefan had been married for a little over a year and they decided they wanted to start a family a couple of months ago. It was clear that they could not have a biological child, so they started the adoption proceedings—but it was easier said than done. She watched as Elena tried not to break every time they realized that they would not get the baby that they hoped for and she heard from Damon how frustrated Stefan was that he couldn't give Elena her deepest desire. Bonnie hated to see two people that she cared deeply for suffering.

She knew she could help them, there was a spell. A spell that she found years ago, during a time when she was at her lowest…during a time when she was afraid for her life…during a time when she wasn't herself.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Fine…fine…I'm sure it will work out for you two soon", Bonnie smiled touching Elena's hand.

"I hope so as well, but I believe it will…Stefan and I have beat all of the other odds…this won't be any different", Elena smiled.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat in the middle of Damon's bed staring at the wall, "What's going on in that mind of yours Bennett?" Damon asked walking out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, "and I thought you were joining me in the shower?"

"I'm sorry…I got distracted", she frowned.

"Oh…well…maybe I can find another way to distract you", Damon smirked as he dropped his towel and raised an eyebrow.

"Cute…"

"Bonnie…I'm standing here naked in front of you, I don't think the word cute is appropriate", Damon said picking up the towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Bonnie smiled, "And what word would be appropriate?"

Damon moved closer to the bed and crawled up next to her, "Let's see if you can even utter any intelligible words in a few moments", Damon whispered in her ear as he began kissing her on the neck.

Bonnie breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes, removing the towel from Damon's waist and throwing it on the floor.

As Damon slowly undressed her, she felt every nerve in her body come alive. A few years had drifted by since she and Damon started on the road to being some weird supernatural couple that could set a world record in make ups and break ups. No matter how angry he made her at times (and he could do that in a 100 different ways), she always realized that he was the one that made her smile when no else could…he was the one that she looked to for safety…and he was the one who made her feel like she could survive anything.

The year that she spent with Klaus was a distant memory…a horrible memory…while she would remember it from time to time, everything that happened with Damon had managed to make what happened with Klaus seem like a footnote in her life. Of course, there were times when she would be doing something and she would remember a moment in that house with Klaus…it would shake her to the core…but those moments were fleeting, but when they did come…it would affect her for hours. Damon at first tried to assure her that she was safe and Klaus was never coming back, but after awhile he realized that he needed to let her be at times and he did. She loved Damon, she felt it with every fiber of her being now. It was weird looking back and remembering the intense hate she used to have for him, because at this point in time…she couldn't imagine anything better than having his hands all over her.

SSSSSS

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked tracing circles on Bonnie's arm as her leg stayed intertwined with his.

"Elena and Stefan".

Damon sat up and looked at her, "After what we just did, you are thinking of my brother and his wife…that may be a problem".

"I was thinking about them because she told me that the mother decided not to go through with the adoption".

"Yeah…Stefan broke the news to me earlier, I offered to compel her since Stefan refused to do it…he said something about it being immoral", Damon shrugged, "he obviously doesn't really want the kid".

Bonnie sat up on her elbows and looked at her blue eyed devil-angel, "Damon, you cannot compel a woman to give up her child".

"But she promised them and went back on it".

"And it was her right to do that…yes…it sucks, but it was always a possibility".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well I guess it's back to the drawing board…"

"Not exactly…I thought of something today…", Bonnie began.

"Yeah, getting a sperm donor…yeah, I suggested that to Stefan…he did not find that funny at all…"

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head, "No…I thought of something that_ I_ could do".

Damon narrowed his eyes, "And what could you possibly do?"

"Do you remember…", Bonnie began and just thinking about it made her feel weird.

"What?"

"Do you remember what Klaus wanted?" she asked breathing out.

Damon looked at Bonnie. He could hear the way her voice wavered when she said Klaus' name. He hated to even think about Klaus and what he did to Bonnie. Every time he thought about it, he wanted to find where Stefan and Caroline had buried Klaus, dig him up and stab him over and over with the white oak dagger. He had never hated or wanted to torture anything repeatedly more than Klaus.

"Yes I remember what Klaus wanted", Damon replied.

"He wanted to have a child with me…"

"Yes…I remember that…"

"And he knew that it wasn't possible with him as a vampire…"

Damon looked at Bonnie and shook his head, "No…you're not doing it", he said sliding out of the bed and slipping on a pair of boxers.

"What do you mean?" she asked sliding out of bed dressed in one of his t-shirts.

"I know what you are thinking and no…you can't do that…not even for Stefan and Elena".

"Damon, it's only a spell…it's not a big deal".

"It's only a spell…it's not only a spell and you know that".

"Why isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's the spell that Klaus terrorized you over".

"So what…Klaus is gone".

"Gone…yes, he's buried with that dagger in him…but you can't convince me that he doesn't enter your mind sometimes and if you even think about casting that spell, you will think about him".

"I will not think about him…"

"Bonnie, you can't even say his name without your heartbeat speeding up…I can hear it…you are not doing that spell", Damon declared.

"You don't get to tell me what to do", Bonnie argued.

"When it is for your own good, I will".

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh don't look at me like that! I am only trying to stop you from picking at old wounds…I love you Bonnie, I don't want to see you hurt".

"And I won't be…I will do the spell for Elena and Stefan and it will be ok".

"Bonnie, the only reason why you know about this spell is because Klaus wanted you to perform it…do you remember what he did to you because you claimed not to know anything about the spell?"

"Yes I remember…I will never forget, but Damon…"

"Bonnie, you have come a long way…"

"I know and that's why I can do this spell", Bonnie said touching his arm, "I know you want to protect me, but Damon…the truth is…what happened with Klaus, I won't forget it…it will always be a part of my memories…but I survived it. I'm better now and I need you to believe that fully".

Damon sighed, "Bonnie, I really don't like this".

"I know, but you will be ok with it…"

"No".

"Will you pretend you are?" Bonnie asked with hopeful eyes.

Damon rolled her eyes, "Maybe".

"Damon…"

"That's the best you can get out of me at the moment", Damon answered.

SSSSSS

The next evening, Damon slid onto a booth next to Stefan and ordered a beer, "You're late", Stefan mumbled as he sipped his own beer.

"Sorry…I had to stop and get gas", Damon smirked.

Stefan sniffed the air, "Unless that gas station has perfume that smells like Bonnie, it seems as though you had me waiting while you and Bonnie..."

"Got to know each other better", Damon finished for him.

"It's been a couple of years, I'm sure that you know each other well enough".

"Right…well I wanted to talk to you about something very important".

Stefan turned to him, "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Elena are having trouble finding a mother to adopt your child from…"

"Yes, I know…Elena was heartbroken when Theresa fell through".

"Yes, I know and she spoke with Bonnie…Bonnie wants to help".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "And how would she do that…I hope it's nothing like _your_ plan".

"Look, compelling that Theresa girl would not have been a bad idea…she promised and she went back on that…she deserves it".

"Ok so how does Bonnie want to help".

"Do you remember what Klaus wanted from her?"

"To create a child with her that he would later turn into a hybrid…yes…"

"And do you remember there was a spell to accomplish that?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded and then his eyes widened, "She wants to do the spell to help me and Elena".

"She does and you are going to decline", Damon stated.

Stefan turned to his beer.

"You _are_ going to decline, aren't you?"

"Damon…if there is a spell that could possibly give me and Elena a baby…a biological one, I am willing to consider it".

Damon blinked, "Are you serious?"

"It's a spell Damon, Bonnie is a witch and Elena…she really wants a child and I do too…"

"So you get your baby and I'm left with a traumatized girlfriend", Damon shook his head.

"Traumatized…what are you talking about, Bonnie seems fine…she seems better than ever actually".

"That's because she has no reminders of her time with Klaus anymore…this spell was the root of everything that he did to her. Do you think that just thinking about doing the spell won't bring back those memories for her…yes, Bonnie has come a long way…but there is still a part of her of that remembers what he did and although she tries to hide it, I know it effects her".

"Damon, Bonnie knows what she can handle…you have to give her some credit here".

"This isn't about Bonnie, you want to make Elena happy…you know that you are the reason why she can't have the picket fence and the child…I want to keep Bonnie happy and doing this spell will only bring bad memories back to her".

"Why don't you let her decide that", Stefan replied, "and look, I care about Bonnie…but I also know that she wouldn't do this or even suggest it if she didn't feel comfortable".

Damon stood up from the bar and looked at Stefan, "Then you know nothing…I hope you are happy when you get your happy ending and I get to see Bonnie relive the worst year of her life", Damon threw money on the counter and stomped out of the bar.

SSSSSS

Bonnie looked down at the spell on the crumbled piece of paper in front of her. She spent hours sitting at her dining room table staring down at the words.

"_Amelia informed me that you were a little dishonest with me", Klaus said walking around Bonnie. _

"_What are you talking about?" Bonnie sighed. _

"_About the spell", Klaus replied, "the spell that would make it possible for you and I to have our child"._

_Bonnie looked over at Amelia who smirked. _

"_I find it hard to believe that the all knowing Bennetts would skip over a spell that would allow any supernatural being to be human for 24 hours", Klaus stated, "it's a good thing that I have Amelia here to inform me of such things"._

"_I don't know anything about this spell", Bonnie lied. _

"_Oh, I think you do. That is why your heart is beating rapidly, you know all about this spell"._

"_I don't…I don't know and even if there was a spell…"_

"_Amelia, when can you perform the spell?" Klaus asked turning to Amelia. _

"_I can perform it tonight when the moon is at its highest"._

"_Perfect…Bonnie, I think you should prepare yourself, after the spell has been completed…I plan to come to you and we will create our child, a child that will be more powerful than we could have ever imagined", Klaus said as he moved his head and Amelia left the room._

Just thinking of that moment sent chills up and down her spine. Although she didn't spend much time at this point in her life thinking about Klaus, but when she did…it shook her to the core. She knew that Damon sensed this and that was why he had no interest in her doing the spell for Elena and Stefan. In some ways she appreciated his protectiveness, but in some ways…she felt as if he didn't think she was strong enough to do this; that she could handle it mentally. She fought long and hard to make him see her as more than someone he 'saved' or had to 'protect' and she resented it every time he treated her like the perpetual victim.

She wanted to help Stefan and Elena and this was one way to do it.

She looked at the spell as she heard the front door open and close. She folded the paper and placed it in the back of her jeans pocket as she entered the living room, "Hey", she smiled.

"Hi", he replied throwing his jacket on the chair, "what were you doing?"

"Nothing…just thinking…"

"About?" Damon asked walking over to her.

She breathed out and looked up at him, "I don't want to argue".

"Well neither do I…so say something that won't make me want to argue".

"Damon, I am going to do the spell on Stefan".

Damon rolled his eyes and walked away from her heading into the kitchen.

"Damon…"

He opened the refrigerator and removed a bag of blood, "Bonnie, what do you want me to say…you want to do the spell fine…you know that it will bring up old memories for you, but if you want to ignore that part…then fine…do it!", he walked over to the cabinet and flung it open almost removing it from the hinges and slammed a cup down on the counter.

"Damon…", Bonnie walked over to him, "Elena and Stefan…they are my closest friends…he's your brother…you know that they want a child, you know that this would make them both happy…if it were you, if you wanted a child…"

"See it could _never _be me because I realize that there is a reason why I'm not supposed to have children…and frankly, I'm fine with that", Damon emptied the blood into the cup.

"If you had a chance to be a father, you wouldn't take it?" Bonnie asked.

"Why would I…I like things the way they are and I had a father…and let me tell you, he wasn't too great and Bonnie, the fact is…if I have a kid, I would have to watch that kid die one day and that doesn't exactly excite me in any way".

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't want you to fight me on this".

"I'm not going to…but I will say this, no good can come of this Bonnie…you know that".

"If Stefan and Elena get to have their baby, that will be a good thing".

"And when you have to increase your visits to Dr. Talbot, how good will it be then…huh?" Damon asked.

"That's not going to happen".

"Since you're so sure of that…I guess it won't", Damon shrugged as he placed his cup in the microwave and set the timer.

Bonnie opened her mouth and closed it. She sighed, "I am not that 17 year old girl who was raped by Klaus anymore, Damon".

Damon had his back to her and he closed his eyes. Just hearing her say it was like someone took a knife to his insides. When he thought about what happened with Klaus…what she went through…her horrible it must have been for her, he felt sick. It was so intense and disgusting, that _she_ couldn't even handle it and she had to split into a different person.

"I know that sometimes you think I am still her, but I'm not…I'm much better now…I'm stronger and I know that what happened with Klaus was a part of my life, but it's not the only thing. My life is good now…I'm in college, my powers have increased and hey…", she touched his arm as he turned to face her, "I have you and you have helped me a lot…and you continue to help me, even though sometimes it may not exactly be the help that I want or need…but I love you and I want you to believe me when I say that I will be ok and this spell won't take me back to the place where I am setting you on fire in the woods".

Damon shook his head and chuckled, "It better not".

"Believe me…this spell won't affect us at all", Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest.

"Sure you say that now…but when Stefan and Elena are dropping off a crying kid, let's see if you feel the same way".

Bonnie laughed as she looked up at Damon, "I love you".

"Yeah…yeah…you better", Damon bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Soo this one will be light on the angst…well that's not exactly true, but it won't be too intense. **

**Stefan is being a **_**little**_** selfish, but he does want a child and he sees how broken up Elena is…so I kind of understand that. **

**Bonnie says the spell won't affect them at all….Words. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews, I am glad that people are still interested in this little series. I decided that I would make this less angsty then I originally intended…but there will be angst and not a lot of fluff. Thanks again for your interest!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Bonnie…hi…", Stefan smiled as he opened the door the following afternoon, "I'm sure you know Damon's not here".

"Yes…I know, is Elena here?" she asked walking inside and looking around.

"She's upstairs…"

"Can you get her, I want to talk to you two about something".

Stefan nodded and started for the stairs, but then stopped turning around, "I spoke with Damon…"

"Stefan, please…I know what I'm doing".

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this for us, we can find another way Bonnie…I mean…adoption is definitely not easy, but Elena and I are…"

Bonnie reached out and touched Stefan's arm, "Do not worry about me, I know that you two could find another way…but I have a way to help you and I want to do it".

Stefan nodded as he headed upstairs to get Elena. Bonnie bit her lip as she twisted the ring on her right hand around. It was a nervous twitch that she had developed over the past couple of years. Whenever she was unsure about something or incredibly nervous, she would twist the ring and bite her lip…she hated it, but it was mostly an unconscious thing.

"Bonnie…hey…what are you doing here?" Elena asked walking down the stairs followed by Stefan.

"Let's go into the living room", Bonnie smiled as they headed down the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked moving a strand of hair behind her ear and looking at Stefan.

"No…not at all", Bonnie sat down in the chair as Elena and Stefan settled down on the couch, "I know that Theresa going back on the adoption agreement hurt both of you a great deal and I know that its been hard dealing with everything and not being sure if you will ever get your baby…"

Elena looked at Stefan and they turned back to Bonnie, "But I want you to know that there is a way that you two could possibly have your own child".

Elena looked at Bonnie and then at Stefan, "Bonnie, I don't think that's possible and its ok that its not…"

"There's a spell", Bonnie spoke up.

"A spell?" Elena asked.

"The spell that Klaus wanted me to do so that we…so that he could have a child with me", Bonnie said in a voice that Elena and Stefan cringe a little. The group tended to never mention Bonnie's year with Klaus in her presence and whenever it did come up, the air in the room changed and it was filled with guilt.

"Oh no Bonnie, you can't…", Elena began shaking her head.

"I can…I know that everyone is worried about how this will affect me…that it will bring up memories of my time with Klaus, but the truth is…those memories are already there and they won't exactly go away…doing this for you two actually helps a little, it just means that I found that spell for a reason and it's not just about something so evil and horrible, something good can come of it".

"But will it work?" Elena asked, "I wouldn't want you to do this and bring up all of that old stuff and it not work".

"Well I believe that the spell will work by turning Stefan human for 24 hours, but as for whether or not you two can create a baby in that time…well that's up to you", Bonnie smirked.

Elena looked over at Stefan, "What do you think?"

Stefan turned to Elena and then back at Bonnie, "If you are honestly ok with this and this won't bring up bad memories for you…I think it's worth a shot".

Bonnie smiled, "Good…so you two are fine with my help?"

Elena stood up and walked over to Bonnie, "Thank you for helping us…I can't believe that you are willing to do it, but I love you for it…yes…I want to try it…Stefan?"

"I definitely want to try it, thanks Bonnie", Stefan grinned as he walked over and hugged him.

"It is my pleasure…so you just tell me when will be the right time and we can go from there", Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you Bonnie", Elena hugged her, "thank you soo much".

Bonnie nodded, "It's no problem…now, I just have to convince Damon that this is not the worst idea ever".

"He just wants to make sure that you are ok", Stefan spoke up, "he cares about you".

"I know, but I will be fine…it's just a spell and Klaus is gone and he's not coming back, so everything will work out", Bonnie smiled.

SSSSSS

"So tonight is the night that you help my brother and his wife have a kid…well I can honestly say that I never thought my girlfriend would have an active part in such a thing", Damon snorted as he watched Bonnie gather all of the ingredients she needed for the spell two weeks later.

"All I am doing is saying a few words and they will do the rest of the work".

Damon wrinkled his nose, "I really don't want to think about them doing _the rest of the work_".

Bonnie chuckled as she shook her head, "I am happy that you have come around…kinda".

"No, I still hate the idea…I'm just done voicing my opinion on it, you will do what you want to do and I will be here fighting not to say _'I told you so'_ if things go wrong".

Bonnie sighed as she stood up from the floor walking over to Damon with his arms crossed, "I know that you don't want me to go back to the place where I am haunted by what happened with Klaus, but that's not going to happen".

"Well answer me this…since you thought about doing this for Stefan and Elena, have you been thinking about Klaus more?" Damon leaned forward staring into her emerald eyes.

Bonnie looked back at his steely blue ones and answered defiantly, "No".

"You are lying".

"I am not…and even if I were…it didn't send me crashing into a million pieces…it's a part of my life Damon".

"I know that Bonnie, I just…I don't want to see you hurting and trying to hide it later on".

" I will be fine…trust me…please".

Damon sighed as he reached out to touch her cheek, "Ok…fine…I won't say anything else".

"Thank you…now, you have to stay away from the boarding house tonight…I believe that the spell only affects the intended recipient, but I've never done it before and when Amelia performed the spell on Klaus she changed it a little".

"Ok…I understand, I will go get drunk with Alaric and you will help my brother and sister in law create their perfect love child", Damon rolled his eyes.

Bonnie smiled, "I love you, you know that right".

"And I love you too, maybe less than usual right now…but nevertheless…I love you".

Bonnie hugged him tightly, "I will be fine".

"I know…I know", Damon held onto her, "but I will be coming over tonight to make sure you are exactly that".

"Aww…so sweet", Bonnie grinned.

SSSSSSS

"So you brought me here tonight so that you could sit here and sulk about Bonnie helping Stefan and Elena?" Alaric asked.

"No…actually, I brought you here because its Friday night and I am looking for my Friday night dinner and women are more likely to befriend me quickly if it just looks like a guy's night out", Damon replied turning around on his bar stool.

"Uh, huh…so you and Bonnie are still ok?"

"Sure, if by ok you mean she is intent on bringing up horrible memories that may damage our relationship".

"Damon, I really think you're overreacting".

"Yes, that's what everyone has been telling me…but excuse me if I don't necessarily want to accept everyone's opinion…I was there, I think I may be the only one who saw Bonnie when she was at her lowest with the whole Klaus thing. I know things that everyone else doesn't, and that is why I am the only one who really understands the entire situation…"

"But what about Bonnie, it happened to her…shouldn't you give her some credit?"

"Bonnie is too busy saying she will be fine to consider that maybe she won't be…she wants everyone to believe that all of that is behind her…"

"Maybe it is, maybe _you_are the one that still can't get past it".

"And why would that be Ric?" Damon turned to Alaric widening his eyes.

"Because…well…even though a couple of years have passed, I know that you had no interest in Bonnie romantically until the entire Klaus thing happened and like you said, you know things about what happened that no one else does…and you love her, so maybe…just maybe that you haven't dealt with what happened", Alaric shrugged as he sipped his beer.

"I think you're wrong", Damon replied standing up slipping on his jacket, "but just the same, maybe I need to stop by the boarding house and make sure that everything is ok".

"I thought Bonnie said that you needed to stay away", Alaric replied.

"I'm not going inside, she won't even know that I'm there".

"Damon…"

"Alaric, look to your right…I think the blond over there is trying to get your attention…I think you need to concentrate on that person before they get away", Damon leaned down before heading towards the door.

Alaric looked over at the blond…who was a blond _male_ and then he turned to face Damon who had disappeared.

"Great", Alaric mumbled.

SSSSSS

Damon drove towards the boarding house. He would just be there a moment to make sure that everything was ok. He parked his car and headed up the stairs. He took a deep breath as he put his hand on the doorknob and suddenly he was assaulted by a bright light coming through the window panes of the door. He shielded his eyes as he stepped back as he heard chanting and suddenly the light dulled.

Damon shook his head as he felt a wave of nausea come over him. He felt…hung over. He gripped onto the banister and walked slowly down the steps, it appeared as though the spell went well and he could go back to the Bennett house and pretend that he never checked up on her.

SSSSSS

Bonnie felt a little drained after she finished the spell as Elena and Stefan stared back at her with expectant looks.

"Well…did it work?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, "Do you feel any different?"

"Umm…not really", he replied hesitantly.

"Hmm", Bonnie stated as she narrowed her eyes. Stefan looked at her with a blank expression and she smiled as she stood up from the floor, "No headache…hmmm…I would say that you are human for at least 23 hours and about 55 minutes, so I suggest you make the best of it".

"Oh my god…thank you Bonnie, thank you soo much", Elena rushed over and hugged her, "if this works, we will be eternally grateful to you".

"It was no problem…and I should be going, you two have a time limit", Bonnie gathered her candles up.

"Thanks again Bonnie, I know how hard this was for you", Stefan helped her with her bag.

"It was no problem and make sure that I am one of the first people to know when you find out that you are having a little Salvatore", Bonnie grinned.

"Will do", Elena smiled as she walked Bonnie to the front door.

Bonnie headed out to her car as Elena closed the door behind her. She felt a little weird knowing that her best friend and her husband would be getting it on for hours trying to make a baby. It was weird in a way, but if they got what they hoped and wished for in the end…it was worth it. Bonnie popped her trunk and placed her bag with the candles and the grimoire inside. The spell was actually not as difficult as she originally thought, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she felt weird casting it. As soon as she began saying the words, she felt a chill come over her. It wasn't so much the spell, it _was_ about Klaus and the fear that this particular spell had instilled in her.

As she slid behind the wheel of her car, she put her head against the headrest for a few moments. Although she had dealt with many aspects surrounding the events that happened with Klaus, she never focused on the fact that she came so close to being the mother of his child. Everything was in place for them to somehow have a child and that night, in that bedroom she was so close to Klaus following through on his plan.

"Well he didn't win Bonnie…so just let it go…he didn't win", she mumbled as she started her car and drove away from the boarding house.

SSSSSS

By the time Bonnie stepped into her house, it was completely dark inside and she sat her bag down; her joints ached and all she wanted at the moment was a hot shower.

"So how did everything go?" Damon's voice came from a corner.

Bonnie jumped a little before flipping on the living room lamp and turned to him sitting in her father's lazy boy, "Were you just sitting in the dark waiting for the moment to ask me that?"

Damon stood up, "Well…how did it go?"

"I assume fine, as far as I could tell…Stefan was human when I left…so if they do everything right…", Bonnie smiled, "you will be Uncle Damon in a about 9 months".

"Oh that's wonderful…you know what, I wonder do they make t-shirts with the words 'World's Best Uncle'…because I _definitely_ want one of them", Damon remarked sarcastically.

"You are just being difficult, you know you are excited".

"Whatever…", he rolled his eyes and then focused on her, "so how do you feel?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm a little tired…achy…but I will be ok, it wasn't a difficult spell…but it was draining".

"Well what do you want me to do?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Can we just go upstairs…take a shower and then you give me one of those massages that I love so much".

Damon moved his head from side to side, "So you do a spell that I was against and now I have to make you feel better?"

Bonnie pouted as she nodded, "Please".

"Please…huh?"

"Yes", Bonnie looked up at him with those green eyes that he loved.

"Ok…fine", he said sweeping her up into a bridal carry as he headed up the stairs, "but you are going to owe me later…"

"Of course", Bonnie shook her head as they reached the bathroom threshold.

He sat her down on the tiles and she walked over to the shower, starting the water. While he liked staying at the Bennett house well enough, he was more comfortable at the boarding house. Bonnie's father rarely came home anymore and there had been at least two more instances when they had uncomfortable mornings together, but tonight…while Stefan and Elena were creating their love child…he was happy to stay at the Bennett house.

Damon watched as Bonnie pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped off her t-shirt. He could feel his body start to take over and he wasn't sure that he could even handle this shower and the massage before they got to the main event. She started to unbuckle her jeans and he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders looking at their reflections in the mirror, "I just want you to know that I want to protect you because I love you", he whispered in her ear.

"I know", she said as she stared back at him in the mirror.

He nodded as he leaned down and began kissing her on the neck. Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as Damon's arm snaked around her body. His kisses always made her feel warm and loved. She turned to face him and closed the space between them with a kiss as she began working his shirt off. Damon never once broke the kiss between he and Bonnie as he lifted her up and pulled her into the shower with him. He moved her under the shower spray and caressed her face. He loved looking at her stripped down like this…absent make up…absent the perfect hair, he loved looking at her when she was as vulnerable as he was.

He moved her closer to the wall and heard her take an intake of breath. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and pressed into her as he heard her moan. "I promise I will give you an extra long massage after this", he whispered in her ear.

"You better", she whispered back as they began to move in a rhythmic motion.

SSSSSS

Bonnie laid on her stomach as Damon's large hands moved in circular motions all over her back. After their shower, he made good on the massage promise and she was enjoying every moment of it. She felt the soft kisses on her back and she smiled, "Damon, I thought I was just getting a massage".

"You are", he whispered in between kisses.

"Those kisses are not part of the massage".

"Who says?" he asked.

Bonnie turned over and faced him, "You are in quite a mood tonight", she smirked.

"Is it a crime that I want to make love to my girlfriend for a couple of hours?"

"No, but you have to know that your girlfriend doesn't have as much stamina as you do…"

"But you're a witch, not your average woman at all", Damon leaned down kissing her.

Bonnie smiled as she pulled him down on top of her.

As they made love, Damon felt weird…he couldn't put his finger on it, but things were different. As he gripped onto the top of Bonnie's headboard he felt her fingernails dig into his back as she moaned below him and as she scratched him, he felt the pain from the scratches …things were intense and he felt his climax coming and he wanted to drink from her…but when he focused in his mind to do it, there were no fangs.

"Damon", Bonnie whispered as she held onto him and he grabbed her hands lacing his fingers through hers as he reached his point and collapsed down on top of her breathing hard.

Bonnie must have been so preoccupied trying to catch her breath that she didn't hear him taking deep breaths as he got out of the bed.

"Damon…are you ok?" he heard her ask from the bed.

"Fine…fine", he answered walking in the bathroom and looking in the mirror trying to catch his breath.

He turned around in the mirror and saw that the scratches on his back were still there and they weren't healing… he felt the room began to spin and then he realized. "Crap!" he whispered as he looked in the mirror and then back at Bonnie lying on the bed.

**Ooops….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…thank you all for your reviews and messages regarding this fic. I appreciate that you are still reading and reviewing. Yes, this will be an interesting one…Damon was human and they had a pretty passionate night…we know the result of that night, but what about the in between time?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Damon continued to concentrate on the crack on Bonnie's ceiling as he had for the past 7 hours. He could feel himself taking breaths, if he placed his hand on his chest he could feel his heart beating and most of all, he felt the scratches on his back and they weren't healing. He was human…there was no ifs, ands, or buts about it and he didn't particularly like it very much. He only had…he glanced at the clock…great…7 more hours before the spell would be lifted.

The events of last night played in his head rapidly. He and Bonnie had one of the most passionate and intense nights of their entire relationship and he was human while it happened…which meant…no…no…he refused to allow any thoughts like that enter his mind. There was no way that he could have…and right then, he was distracted by Bonnie's foot rubbing up and down his leg making its way to his center.

"Bon…Bonnie", he said as he felt his body react to her foot's soft caresses.

"Hmm", she smiled as she crawled on top of him straddling him and placing kisses on his neck.

He took a sharp intake of breath, "Bonnie…Bonnie…hold on…wait…", he said pushing her up gently.

"What?" she asked looking down at him, "is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong per se…I'm just…_tired_", he sighed dramatically.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down, "I know there's one part of you that is definitely not tired".

"Bonnie…"

"Damon, what's wrong…are you mad at me again or something".

"No…I'm not, I just…"

"You just what?" she asked folding her arms across her bare chest looking down at him.

Damon pushed all of his thoughts about the consequences of being human and doing all of the things that they did last night out of his head as he leaned up, "Nothing…you know what…it's nothing, you know how I like being in charge", he smirked.

Bonnie smiled, "You are such a chauvinist at times".

"But you love me anyway".

"I do…I do", Bonnie said placing her hand on the back of his neck and kissing him.

SSSSSSS

As soon as Damon felt the familiar itch in his mouth and was able to make his fangs come out and make his face all veiney, he headed over to the boarding house. He opened the front door and immediately was greeted with Stefan walking around naked heading into the kitchen.

"Oh come on seriously…you are not human anymore", Damon scrunched up his nose turning around, "please go upstairs and get dressed, we need to talk".

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Go get dressed and keep Elena upstairs…", Damon whispered as he headed to the living room. He walked over to the drink cart and poured a sniffer of brandy. He desperately needed it after a morning with his very horny and adventurous girlfriend. It was weird, he had taught her everything she knew and this morning (and afternoon) she basically used every trick against him. After what happened with Klaus, it took a long time for Bonnie to become comfortable with sex. Even after their first time together, she allowed him to lead. Now? She would initiate it and most times, he loved when she did…this morning, not so much.

"So what is so urgent?" Stefan asked entering the living room dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"The spell…so you were human last night…felt your heart beating…took breaths and everything?"

"Yes…why?"

"So did I", Damon replied.

"What do you mean…you weren't here last night or…were you?"

"I stopped by for a moment outside…I wasn't here long and Bonnie said that the spell would only affect you and no one else".

"Ok…so you were human last night and you survived…I guess there was no harm done really", Stefan shrugged.

"And that's what we have to hold on to…no harm done".

"Did something happen that you're not telling me about?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"No…what…no", Damon lied.

"You're lying".

"I am not…look…the spell worked and hopefully you and Elena will have your miracle baby in a couple of months".

"Is Bonnie ok?" Stefan asked, "the spell didn't affect her in a bad way did it?"

"She appears to be fine…actually better than fine".

"Damon, did something happen last night that you are not telling me about?"

"Nope…it was a pretty normal evening besides being human and all", Damon shrugged.

"Uh, huh and what did Bonnie say?"

"I didn't tell her", Damon said swallowing his drink.

"What do you mean you didn't tell her?" Stefan asked.

"Exactly what I said…so what, I was affected by her spell…_nothing happened_…so there's no reason for her to know".

"Something happened or you wouldn't be here pouring multiple drinks".

"Ok…I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to get all crazy and tell me to talk to Bonnie because that is not a possibility at the moment", Damon sat down his glass.

"Ok…what?" Stefan braced himself.

"So last night, I was human…and Bonnie and I…well we had a really, _really_ good night…one of the best nights of our relationship…I mean, let me tell you my Little Witch is as flexible as…"

"Ok…ok…I've heard enough", Stefan interrupted him, "so you and Bonnie had a good night while you were human…so…Damon, wait…does this mean that she could have possibly…"

"No…not at all…I mean, I'm good…but not _that_ good, it was just one night that's all and that's why I am not telling Bonnie, she will panic and then I will have a month full of hell with an on edge witch where there may be no reason for any panic".

"But you two…"

"I know what we did, but like I said…it was one night…no big deal, it's not that easy…well it will probably be for you and Elena, Bonnie and I…things never go that smoothly…there is nothing to worry about and you better not tell Elena a thing, if she knows then Bonnie will know and we can't have that".

"I think this will backfire on you", Stefan remarked tiredly.

"How…if last night was just a very nice night for us".

"But what if it wasn't and you two…", Stefan began but was interrupted by Damon placing his hand over his mouth.

"Hey Damon…what are you doing here, is something wrong with Bonnie?" Elena asked alarmed as she walked into the living room dressed in lounge pants and a tank.

"No…Bonnie's fine and I hear that last night was a success…kind of?" Damon smirked.

He could see Elena looked at Stefan and then her face turned a shade of pink, "Last night was nice, that's all you need to know".

"Well that's great…well you two continue on with your day, I'm going back to Bonnie's…" Damon turned on his heels and headed out of the living room.

"Damon, we're not done here", Stefan called after him.

"Right", Damon waved as he headed out of the front door.

When he slid in the driver's seat of his car, he stared at the porch light in front of the boarding house. As much as he knew the right thing was to tell Bonnie that he was human the night before, he knew what her response would be. She would freak out and worry about what could possibly be going on in her body for nine months possibly and his life would be a living hell. She would be angry with him for coming to the boarding house and she would probably mind wammy him over and over again….he had no interest in any of that.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood at the kitchen sink washing up some of the glasses that had piled up over the past couple of days. She was actually surprised at how many dishes were in her sink when she spent about 50% of her time at the boarding house. She smiled as she placed a glass in the drainer. It was amazing how her life had changed over the past couple of years. Her father had all but moved to Hong Kong to run his PR firm's office there and she lived at home, attending Mystic Falls University majoring in Psychology (she figured it would help her understand her boyfriend) and living a pretty happy life.

Sure, she had to take on some vampires once in awhile but after soo many years of that life—it had become normal for her. Then there was Damon. Damon Salvatore, the one who frustrated her more than anyone else on this earth, became the person that meant the world to her. There were many times when she would look at him and just shake her head…they were opposites in every way, but when they got together…they didn't seem all that different. She loved him and she really could not imagine not loving him at this point.

She smiled as she rubbed the glass in her sink and looked out of the window.

She felt two cool hands slide onto her shoulders and she smiled leaning back, "I didn't even hear you come in", she smiled.

"That was the idea", he answered.

Bonnie froze as she dropped the glass on the floor sending it shattering to her feet as she turned to face him.

"I see that you learned how to use that spell", Klaus leaned towards her caressing her face.

"You're not here", she said closing her eyes tightly.

"You're right…I'm not…", he said as she felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her flush against him.

She opened her eyes staring into his greenish-blue eyes, "I'm not here Bonnie…I'm in here…", he tapped her temple, "I will _always _be in there", he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie jumped as she sat up on the couch and looked around. The grimoire was lying on her stomach and she was in her house alone. There was no Klaus…she was alone…and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she took big gulps of air. She could feel the coldness that she felt in her nightmare surround her and she stood up walking over to the thermostat turning up the heat. The nightmares about what happened with Klaus had all but disappeared except when she was really nervous or afraid of something.

She walked into the kitchen and looked over at the sink where she was standing in her nightmare when Klaus appeared. She stood in front of the refrigerator. "This is not because of the spell", she mumbled.

The spell went fine the previous night and in fact, after she completed the spell she was in a good mood…an extremely good mood. She couldn't help but smile and feel a slight tingle go throughout her body just thinking about the previous night with Damon.

The nightmare had nothing to do with the spell…she was convinced of that…she just had a bad dream, that was it. She also knew that she would not mention this to Damon…at all.

"Standing in front of the refrigerator just for fun?" Damon asked walking into the kitchen.

"I was just about to get a bottle of water…hey…where did you go?" she asked looking at him, "you got out of here pretty fast earlier".

"I had to go feed, you know…I really worked up an appetite last night and this morning", he smirked as he picked up an apple off of her counter biting into it.

Bonnie smiled, "I honestly don't know what came over me last night and this morning…"

"Hey, you can admit it…you have a hot boyfriend and you don't need to pretend that you can't keep your hands off of him anymore".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well I know one way not to describe my boyfriend…_humble_".

"You love me this way…admit it…"

"Whatever", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And I also stopped by the boarding house, from what I can tell…Stefan and Elena had a good night".

"Oh good…I hope that they created their baby last night…wouldn't that be great?" Bonnie grinned.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "I am very weirded out about how concerned you are about whether or not Elena and Stefan reproduce", he walked out of the kitchen as she followed.

"Well it's just nice…you know…", she sat down on the couch as he plopped down next to her, "we are moving into the next phase of our lives…Elena and Stefan are married, we're graduating from college this year…Caroline is graduating and starting her party planning business in California and I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm happy and I'm strong…and I…I have things that I never realized that I could have after everything that happened with Klaus".

"So do you want more from me?" Damon asked looking at her, "because I kind of meant what I said, I came to the conclusion a long time ago that being what I am…being a vampire means that I won't have that family with the white fence...I love you, I don't want you to ever doubt that…but having a kid, that's not something I necessarily want Bonnie".

"I know that Damon, you don't have to continuously tell me that", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

He took her hand, "I just want you to understand that and while I want to be with you for a very long time, I don't want…I don't want to be a father".

Bonnie focused on him, "You say that, but I don't necessarily believe it…"

"Bonnie, my father was horrible to me…my mother died when I was young…so that didn't exactly give me a role model and there's the thing about me living forever and all…Bonnie, I can _barely _wrap my mind around the fact that _you_ may not be here someday…do you know how I would completely go off the rails if I had to watch my child die one day…I know that I could never come back from that".

Bonnie didn't say a word as she moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder lacing her hand through his, "I know that you say that and I know you say it because you don't want to watch people you love die and that's ok if that's the way you feel now, because we are nowhere near ready for the kids and the white picket fence…I mean, just last week I was thinking about setting you on fire".

"Exactly…kids are for Stefan and Elena and their fairytale love…not for us…we live in the real world", Damon wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

SSSSSSS

A month later…

Bonnie walked into the coffee shop where Elena texted her to meet after Bonnie's last class. The past month had been tiring, school wise considering that it was now midterms and Bonnie was having trouble finding time to study. She had a boyfriend who would much rather distract her with his lips and hands than help her study and then there was the occasional troublesome vampire that entered town that she and everyone in their little circle would have to drop everything and deal with. To say that she was running on fumes was an understatement…and there was also the other the factor that she wasn't telling anyone she was having nightmares again about Klaus. She was hiding the fact that they were keeping her up at night and she refused to tell anyone about them. Elena and Stefan would feel guilty about her casting the spell and Damon would be angry and definitely tell her that he told her this would happen…she figured it was easier to just deal with the nightmares. Dr. Talbot was away on a trip for the next two months, which meant that she wouldn't be able to see anyone for a couple of months.

"Large caramel macchiato please", she ordered at the counter as Elena came up next to her.

"Hey…sorry…I just finished my final, it wasn't exactly the easiest", Elena sighed.

"I just got here…want something?"

"Nope…nothing for me…thanks", Elena smiled.

"Ok…", Bonnie replied paying the cashier as he handed her the cup and they made their way over to a table.

"Soo…what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

Elena smiled, "Well…I wanted you to know this first…"

"What?" Bonnie asked sipping on her drink and glancing down at her cell phone.

"I'm late".

"Late?" Bonnie asked as she glanced down at her cell and noticed a text that Damon sent her, "no, you're right on time…", Bonnie remarked distractedly.

Elena chuckled as she shook her head taking Bonnie's cell phone, "No…I'm late…about 4 days".

Bonnie looked at her for a few moments and then it dawned on her, "Oh my god…really…are you…have you taken a test?" Bonnie asked, "I mean…it's not like you really need one, it's pretty clear that you are probably pregnant".

Elena bit her lip, "I know, but I am a little afraid to take the test you know…what if I'm not…"

"Then if you're not, we will do the spell again and we will do the spell again and again until you are…but I just know you are", Bonnie smiled from ear to ear.

"So you will come with me to get the test right…I don't want to take it alone", Elena frowned.

"Of course I will, but don't you want Stefan to be around when you take it?"

Elena shook her head, "I do and I don't…I know that if I am, he will be happy…but if I'm not, he will feel guilty and I don't want that…so I rather just take the test and whatever the results, I deal with them and then tell Stefan".

"Ok…ok…well…shall we go and you can just come to my house and take the test", Bonnie replied standing up.

"Where's Damon?"

"Damon…from what I understand, he's hanging out with Alaric today…they are researching something werewolfey…I don't know", Bonnie shrugged.

"Ok…let's go", Elena said standing up as she and Bonnie made their way to the door.

SSSSSSS

"How long has it been?" Elena asked as she sat on the toilet seat in Bonnie's bathroom.

Bonnie glanced down at her watch, "Umm…2 minutes?"

Elena blew air out of her mouth, "This is taking too long".

"We only have 2 more minutes left, Elena".

Elena stood up and began to pace the bathroom, "I'm nervous…I mean…I've wanted this and I've been going crazy this entire month, but now…I'm losing it…I could be pregnant Bonnie…Stefan and I could be parents in a couple of months".

Bonnie smiled as she stood up looking at her watch, "Well we can take a look now".

"You look first", Elena said, "and that way you can tell me and break the news to me…"

"Elena…you're being silly".

"Bonnie…", Elena replied.

Bonnie shook her head and glanced down at the stick sitting on the sink, "Well…"

"Well what?" Elena asked eagerly.

"Just tell me her middle name won't be Bonnie".

Elena blinked and then she covered her mouth, "Oh my god…I am?" she asked with tears springing to her eyes.

"You are…two perfect lines", Bonnie grinned holding up the stick.

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed as she grabbed Bonnie and hugged her, "this is amazing…oh my god…"

"I am soo happy for you".

Elena looked at Bonnie with tears in her eyes, "This would not have been possible without you…thank you…I know how much the spell could have effected you".

"It's no problem…now go…go tell Stefan and celebrate!"

Elena nodded as she picked up her bag and wrapped the stick in toilet paper, "Thank you again Bonnie", Elena squeezed her tightly.

"It was nothing", Bonnie smiled as she followed Elena out of the bathroom, "just call me after Stefan knows and I won't tell Damon…so we can all celebrate soon".

"Ok…see you", Elena smiled as she headed down the stairs.

Bonnie smiled as she felt her heart swell…her best friend was having a baby and she couldn't be happier for her.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat on the couch sipping on a glass of wine when Damon walked into her house covered in dirt and blood, "What happened to you?" she asked setting the glass down and walking over to him.

"Damn werewolves…thought that they would challenge me…well they are regretting it now in the afterlife", Damon mumbled.

"Damon…"

"Oh and Stefan called me, so I guess your spell worked and they will have a baby in a couple of months".

"Yup…isn't that great…Elena was so happy and I can imagine how happy Stefan is".

"Oh yeah, I could literally hear the grin while he was telling me", Damon stripped off his shirt.

Bonnie shook her head and walked over to Damon touching his chest, "You can admit it Uncle Damon…you are just as happy about Stefan and Elena having a baby".

"Yes…Bonnie…I just want to kick up my heels and do a little dance", he snorted sarcastically.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked frowning, "Stefan is your brother and he wants this…he's happy…are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"I know that you say that you've moved past the whole Elena choosing Stefan thing and I know that you felt a little weird about the wedding, but now that they're having a baby…that makes them complete…are you jealous about that?" Bonnie asked.

"Jealous…no I'm not jealous, I don't want Elena…you know that", Damon stared back at her.

"Yes, I know that's what you say…but I don't get your feelings surrounding them wanting to have a baby, you should be happy for them but you are acting as if it's an annoyance".

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…what is the proper protocol when you find out your vampire brother is somehow having a baby with his human wife…please share?" Damon leaned forward into her face.

"You can be a real ass sometimes, do you know that?" she brushed past him and started for the stairs.

"Look, Bonnie…", he reached out taking her arm, "I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm acting like this…yes, I am happy for them".

Bonnie turned to him, "Good and you should let your brother know that you are happy that he is getting everything that he wanted, because I know that Stefan is always happy for you when you are happy".

Damon sighed, "If I go all crazy over this baby, I may ruin my reputation".

"Doubt it", Bonnie smiled, "trust me…your reputation will always stay intact, no matter what happens".

Damon leaned down and kissed her, "God I hope so".

SSSSSS

"Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep".

"Bonnie", Damon remarked tiredly nudging Bonnie beside him.

"Mmmmm", she moved closer to him with her eyes still closed.

"Bonnie…your phone is beeping and it's annoying me", Damon mumbled.

"I don't have any classes for a couple of weeks, I don't want to wake up", Bonnie said into her pillow.

"Then shut the phone up then", Damon sighed placing the pillow over his face.

Bonnie sighed as she reached over to the nightstand and retrieved her phone. She remembered taking the alarm off, but maybe she hadn't. She opened her eyes and unlocked the phone and staring back at her was a reminder.

"Your period is 5 Days late", the reminder flashed on the screen.

Bonnie immediately sat up in bed as her heart crashed against her rib cage. She quickly tapped into the iperiod application. 'Please enter your flow options for the past five days'. Bonnie looked at the calendar on the application. She went back to the previous mouth and noticed that she had put in her days…then she swished to this month and realized that she hadn't entered in any days…and she didn't enter in any days because there had been nothing to enter.

"Thank you for turning that off…did you think you would be late for lying in bed all day?" Damon mumbled turning over to face her.

"I…I…I have to go somewhere", she mumbled hopping out of the bed leaving Damon behind with a confused look on his face.

**Sooo maybe Damon should have told her, but what's the story in that?**

**Please review…show some love…like Damon shows to Bonnie in this fic! :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you ALL for your reviews about this fic. I appreciate your support very much! Here's the newest installment and I hope you continue to show the love. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie waited outside of the supermarket trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was five days late with no explanation whatsoever. Ever since she got out of the awkward beginnings of puberty, she had been on time every single month. There had to be a good reason for this…an extremely good reason…her boyfriend was a vampire, so there was no way that she could be pregnant. This didn't make any sense…unless…all of the nightmares that she had over the past couple of weeks about Klaus had thrown her off.

"Bon…hey…", Elena smiled as Bonnie slid out of her car locking it and heading towards the supermarket, "I was surprised that you wanted to come with me".

Ever since Elena and Stefan got married, Elena moved into the boarding house leaving Jeremy alone in the Gilbert house (which sometimes resembled a frat house). Elena stopped by every week to drop off groceries for him.

"Yes…well…I wanted to properly yell at you", Bonnie replied as Elena removed a cart from the cart shelter and started for the store.

"Why…what did I do?"

"Because you are pregnant, my body is all messed up", Bonnie complained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…this morning I was awakened by my little period reminder telling me that I'm 5 days late, it nearly gave me a heart attack until I remembered that my boyfriend is not of the living and the fact that my life is one big crises after another…"

"Hmm…", Elena replied as they moved into the produce section.

Bonnie grabbed Elena's arm, "What do you mean hmmm".

"I just said hmm…no reason".

"Do you think something is wrong?" Bonnie asked searching Elena's eyes.

"No…I mean, yes…it could be the fact that I've thrown you off or stress…have you been under stress?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "I'm a witch…my boyfriend's a vampire…I live in Mystic Falls, I wouldn't know what a stress free life would feel like".

"Point taken", Elena replied picking up tomatoes and putting them in the bag, "but has there been anything else?"

Bonnie thought about Klaus making reappearance in her dreams and quickly shook her head, "No…no…nothing out of the ordinary".

"Then I say…just embrace this month", Elena replied.

"Yeah…you're right…so what I missed this month, there will always be next month…right?"

"Right", Elena replied.

SSSSS

"So _Daddy_ where's your wife?" Damon asked walking into the kitchen and stealing Stefan's cup of blood sipping.

"She's at the supermarket with Bonnie, didn't Bonnie mention that to you?"

"Bonnie jumped out of bed this morning, threw on some clothes and rushed out of the house…she said precious little to me this morning".

"Is she mad at you?" Stefan asked.

"No…", Damon replied looking down at his cup of blood, "but she is hiding something from me".

"What?"

"She's having nightmares again".

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Well I have super hearing and I don't need much sleep, she does and sometimes when I'm there next to her…she says things…and I hear her say his name", Damon said through clenched teeth.

Stefan frowned, "I'm sorry".

"Yes…I know…you're sorry…"

"Damon…"

Damon waved his hand, "So she's having the nightmares and she's keeping them from me".

"Well maybe you should tell her that you know about the nightmares".

"Why would I do that?"

"Because there has to be a reason why she's not telling you, maybe she doesn't want you to tell her 'I told you so'"

"Oh so you admit that this is because of the spell", Damon replied.

"Damon, I am sorry if the spell has stirred up some memories…and I will apologize to Bonnie too".

"No…no need, Bonnie thinks that it's all worth it because of the baby".

"Well we are grateful to her for doing the spell and if she needs anything…I will help in whatever way I can", Stefan replied.

"Well Stefan, I don't think there is anything that you can do since it's already been done", Damon stood up from his chair, "but thank you for considering Bonnie's feelings after the fact".

Stefan sighed, "She wanted to do it Damon".

"Yes, my Little Witch is always willing to help those that she can, despite the risks to her", Damon replied looking at Stefan.

Although he didn't say it, Damon knew that he hit Stefan where it hurt where Bonnie was concerned. Damon was well aware that Stefan still blamed himself to some degree regarding Klaus kidnapping Bonnie for that year. He was there when Klaus decided that he wanted Bonnie in exchange for his blood to heal Damon and Stefan spent most of the year that Bonnie was gone looking for her, even when he was dealing with the fact that Damon and Elena were fighting some weird attraction that they developed for each other. Bringing up Bonnie with Klaus always put Stefan in a mood and Damon wanted that…if Bonnie was suffering, Stefan didn't get to go off with his happy family guilt free.

"I'm sorry about her having the nightmares", Stefan replied quietly.

"Sure you are…look, I have to go…I will see you around", Damon stated heading out of the kitchen.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie, I will email you the rest of the notes tonight", Derrick, Bonnie's research partner called as she unlocked her car door.

"Ok…thanks", Bonnie smiled as she sat down in her car and glanced at her text message, 'Do I have to kill the Derrick kid, where are you?' Damon's text message read. She smiled, sometimes she really had to shake her head at Damon and his protectiveness.

As she started her car, she glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Klaus staring back at her. Before she could react, he wrapped his arm around her throat and she felt her airway closing up, "The spell was a success…very nice…", he whispered in her ear, "our time will come soon when that spell will give us what _we_ want".

"I don't want anything with you", Bonnie said staring at his eyes in the mirror.

"Oh but I know you do…I know you want to be the mother of my child", Klaus whispered as she felt his lips and then his fangs graze her neck, "at the very least, you want me to taste you again…" Bonnie closed her eyes and screamed.

"Bonnie!" Damon's voice cut through her nightmare as her eyes flew open.

Bonnie looked around at the darkened room and then she felt her stomach start to turn and she rushed out of the bed running into the bathroom, flipping up the toilet seat and emptying the contents of her stomach into the bowl. Her hands were shaking as she gripped onto the bowl and then she began to cry as she hit the bowl with her hand instantly crying out in pain.

"Bonnie…", Damon said quietly.

She covered her eyes as she backed up and leaned against the wall.

Damon handed her a towel and a cup of water, "Bonnie…"

She gulped down the water and spit it out in the toilet and then wiped her mouth.

Damon flushed the toilet and kneeled down in front of her, "The nightmares…"

She looked at him and closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "They're back".

He nodded, "Come on", he said pulling her up off the floor and leading her into his bedroom.

She crawled up in bed and he laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so that her back was to her chest, "When did they start?" he asked.

Bonnie stayed silent. She was not in the mood to hear his 'I told you so'.

"Did they start after you performed the spell?" he asked quietly.

Bonnie turned to look at him, "Damon…I don't want to…"

"Did they start after you cast the spell?" he repeated.

"For the most part".

Damon sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "Bonnie, this is why I didn't want you to do the spell…look at you…these nightmares are making you sick".

"Damon…Stefan and Elena are having a baby and I will suffer through a couple of nightmares for them to have their baby".

"And what about you, why must you insist on being a martyr?" Damon sighed.

Bonnie shook her head and turned away from him.

"I don't understand…"

"Elena and Caroline were the only family I had when my dad was away all that time…we were close…we would do anything for each other and we all sacrificed…"

"Bonnie…"

"Damon, I wanted to do the spell…it's not their fault".

"It is their fault, they should have said no".

"Well they didn't and I didn't want them to…this will past Damon".

"Will it?" he asked.

"Yes…it will", Bonnie snuggled up next to him, "I will get past this and don't you blame Stefan and Elena".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Damon rolled his eyes.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie…where are you?" Bonnie heard Elena calling her from inside Damon's bedroom.

Bonnie blinked for a few moments as she stood up from her space in front of the toilet. She wiped her mouth and flushed. She wasn't sure if it was something that she ate or what, but she felt like hell. She walked out of the bathroom rubbing her stomach and into the bedroom lying down in the middle of Damon's bed.

Elena sat down and touched Bonnie's hair moving it out of her face, "Are you catching the flu…it is going around…", Elena said.

"I don't think so…I just…my stomach is in knots", Bonnie sighed.

"But you've been sick for a couple of days, maybe you should go to the doctor's…"

"So that they can give me some nasty medicine, no thank you…it will pass in a day or two".

"It's been a week", Elena deadpanned.

"Or in another week", Bonnie mumbled.

Elena opened her mouth, "Bon…", she began and then closed it.

"What?" Bonnie asked with her eyes partially closed.

"Bonnie…are you _sure_ Damon was nowhere near the boarding house when you cast that spell on Stefan?" Elena asked.

Bonnie opened her eyes, "He was out with Alaric".

"Are you sure…you know how Damon is…"

Bonnie sat up straight and immediately regretted it as her head began to spin, "Yes, I am sure".

Elena shrugged, "Ok…if you say so".

"Elena", Bonnie grabbed her arm, "Damon was nowhere near the boarding house and if he were and the spell affected him, I would have known".

"I guess…"

"I mean…we were close that night Elena, very close…I would have noticed if my boyfriend was suddenly breathing or something and… god that sounds soo weird, but its true".

"I guess…"

"Elena, Damon was not human that night…he would have known…he would have told me".

"Then I guess you just have the flu and that's why I am escorting you to the doctor's so that you can get some medicine", Elena stood up.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"Or you can indulge me for a moment and just take a test", Elena replied.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she stood up to face Elena, "Take a test…just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I have to be".

"Ok, so you can just take the test and see…because Bonnie, I know that you don't want to consider it…but maybe Damon was affected by the spell and maybe…"

Bonnie felt a panic come over her and she held up her hand, "Don't say it…_please_ don't say it…"

"Ok…so will you just indulge me…please?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was sure that Elena's baby brain had her believing in fairy tales and all. Bonnie remembered that night with Damon and she did not remember anything different about him. He didn't appear human to her and she would have noticed…she would have known…she knows that…

"Fine Elena…fine…but we should go to the store and…"

"Remember all of those tests I bought, let's go back to your house", Elena grinned from ear to ear.

Bonnie sighed as she picked up her bag, "You know what, after this you are getting me some chicken soup and making it".

Elena laughed as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie, "Fine…fine…"

SSSSSS

"Bonnie, are you nervous?" Elena asked staring at Bonnie as she paced her bedroom.

"Am I nervous…no…why would I be…I know that this is just a waste of time".

"Are you sure…you've been sick…you missed your per…"

"And I've been under a lot of stress Elena", Bonnie interrupted her, "Dr. Talbot has been out of town and I've wanted to speak with her for awhile and…things are just a little crazy right now".

Elena stood up from Bonnie's bed and walked over to her focusing completely on her, "Bonnie…what's wrong…why do you need to speak to Dr. Talbot?"

"I always speak to Dr. Talbot, you know that…"

"I know that you go to her once in awhile, but…Bonnie, is something wrong?"

"No…nothing's wrong…midterms made me a little crazy…"

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand, "Bonnie, did the spell…have you been thinking about Klaus and what he did to you?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie, talk to me please…just tell me…"

"I don't want you to feel guilty", Bonnie said.

Elena sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, "Bonnie…I knew…"

"Elena, I wanted to do the spell and like I said before, what happened with Klaus is a part of me…I won't forget it as easily as people believe…the nightmares are probably just temporary".

"But if they are making you sick…"

"They are _not_ making me sick…I probably ate some bad seafood or something", Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie, if you are having nightmares…you must be affected by them…oh my god…I am so sorry", Elena hugged Bonnie.

"It's ok…it is…it really is, I will move past this…I always move past this…", Bonnie said as the timer on Elena's phone beeped.

"Ok…so let's go check out that test…even though it's probably a waste of time now", Elena replied.

"Yes…and then you can make me my soup", Bonnie stated as she and Elena walked into the bathroom.

Elena picked up the test and Bonnie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, "So can we go now…sorry Elena, your dreams of having our babies being some kind of weird twins has just flown out of the win…", Bonnie began as Elena held the test in front of Bonnie's face and Bonnie read the words 'Pregnant', "umm…no…that has to be wrong", she stated snatching the test out of Elena's hand looking at it more closely.

"I don't think it is…these tests are pretty accurate", Elena stated reading the box.

"Umm…my boyfriend is a vampire!" Bonnie said louder than she meant to.

"Maybe he wasn't _that_ night".

"No…we are going to get another test and that one will be accurate".

"Bonnie…come on…all of the signs are there…"

"Elena, we will go get another test and that will prove that this one was faulty".

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Ok…if that's what you want".

"That is _exactly _what I want…", Bonnie replied.

"What are you two doing in here?" Damon's voice drifted from the doorway of the bathroom.

Bonnie and Elena both jumped as Bonnie put the test behind her back as they turned around to face Damon, who was staring at them with an amused look.

"Girl stuff", Bonnie answered.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Girl stuff huh…what's that behind your back?" he asked moving closer to Bonnie.

"Umm…I really have to go…Bonnie, we will meet up later", Elena smiled squeezing past Damon and leaving the bathroom.

Bonnie widened her eyes at Elena and then looked back at Damon who was coming closer to her, "What were you two in here _really_ doing?"

"Hey…what are you doing here, I thought you and Stefan were going out of town or something".

Damon rolled his eyes, "He left something at the boarding house and we decided to just leave tomorrow…now, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am sure about it".

"Then what are you hiding behind your back?"

Bonnie tightened her grip on the test.

"Nothing", she replied trying to remember a spell to make the test disappear, but before she could Damon sped around her and took the test out of her hand.

"Aha…and what is this…", he looked at the test, "umm…Bonnie…", he raised an eyebrow, "what were you and Elena doing with this".

"Nothing…give it back", Bonnie said reaching for it as he moved it out of her reach.

"I want to know what you and Elena were doing with this…does she want twins or something…"

"Damon, if you knew what goes on that stick…you would drop it".

Damon looked at the stick and then at Bonnie and then dropped it on the floor. Bonnie snatched it up, "It's stupid really", she replied wrapping the stick up and throwing it in the trash.

"What is stupid?"

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes turning to him, "Ok…I've been feeling like crap over the past couple of days and Elena with her baby brain thinks that I could possibly be pregnant like her and I told her that is completely ridiculous because I mean…come on…you're a vampire".

Damon blinked for a few moments as he leaned up against the bathroom door. Suddenly he felt like the room was spinning around him…this can't be right…this can't happening, he thought.

"And you were nowhere near the boarding house when I cast the spell on Stefan…", Bonnie snorted.

Damon walked past Bonnie and leaned on the sink.

"I mean, you weren't there…were you Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Damon held onto the sink as he felt Bonnie touch his arm, "Damon…"

"I only came there to make sure that you were ok", Damon said quietly.

Bonnie looked at Damon, "What…what did you just say?"

Damon turned to her, "I just came to the boarding house for a second to make sure that you were ok".

Bonnie's mouth dropped.

"Maybe you should take another test", Damon spoke up.

"Damon…another test will only confirm what I already know", Bonnie said tiredly.

"But its only some piece of plastic".

Bonnie shook her head and walked out of the bathroom sitting down on her bed, "I've been puking all over the place…I missed my period…my boyfriend was human when we had a sex-a-thon a month ago and we used absolutely nothing…yes, I would say that little piece of plastic is quite accurate".

Damon sat down next to Bonnie, "I didn't think that this would happen".

She turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes as he braced himself for the intense pain that he was about to be hit with. As soon as it came, he realized that there was no way that anyone could ever prepare for this, "Bon…Bonnie…stop", he said grabbing the sides of his head, "let's talk…"

"Let's talk…let's talk…how about we should have talked a month ago when you knew that you were affected by the spell!" she seethed.

"Bon…let me…", Damon said grabbing her hand, "please…stop it".

She relaxed her face and stood up from the bed crossing her arms, "Damon…how could you not tell me!" she screeched.

"I didn't think that this would happen!" he stood up to face her slightly dazed.

"And why would you think that!" she freaked, "we had sex…a lot of it that night and we didn't use…", she pushed him in the chest sending him stepping back, "anything…and you knew that there was a possibility…", she pushed him again.

"Hey…how was I supposed to know that all it would take is one night to knock you up?"

"Oh my god…I know its been a very long time since you've been in school, but you _are_ aware of how things work correct, all it takes is one time!"

"Ok…I'm sorry…I thought that maybe our one time wouldn't result in this".

Bonnie looked at him, "Oh right…", she chuckled humorlessly, "how could I forget, you don't want a child…so I guess you were praying really hard that your horniness didn't result in this, well I guess God stopped listening to someone like you a long time ago".

Damon stared at Bonnie for a beat, "And I'm going to write that off as your pregnancy hormones".

"_My pregnancy hormones_…you know what…get out of my house", she replied.

"Bonnie, you are being ridiculous", Damon snorted, "we have to talk…"

"Talk about what exactly…I'm pregnant and you have made it very clear that you have no interest in having a baby, so I think I know your stance on this issue and I don't care to talk to you right now…so get out of my house".

"Bonnie…"

"Get out!" she screamed again with her eyes closed and her tiny fists balled up.

Damon looked at her and while, her anger usually turned him on, he was a little fearful that she would set him on fire at the moment, "Ok…I'm going to go, but we're going to talk later…"

"Whatever", she snapped as Damon took one last look at her and walked out of the room.

Bonnie heard as he slammed the door behind him downstairs and she walked over to the mirror touching her stomach for a brief moment and she quickly drew her hand back as if she had been burned.

SSSSSS

Damon flung the boarding house door open and stormed inside, "Stefan…you get down here now!" he barked as he headed into the living room immediately pouring a drink into a glass and then deciding against it as he picked up the bottle taking a swig out of it.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked walking into the living room with Elena behind him.

"You and your wife…", Damon pointed at them, "have ruined my life".

"What…what are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at Elena, "Oh you didn't tell him…I'm shocked".

Stefan looked at Damon and then at Elena, "What is going on?"

Elena frowned, "Bonnie's pregnant and I guess things didn't go that well after I left?"

"No Elena…it didn't go well", Damon remarked sarcastically, "Bonnie tried to make my head explode and then kicked me out of her house…so no, it didn't go that well".

"Wait…Bonnie's pregnant?" Stefan asked.

Damon snorted as he shook his head and downed some of the rum.

"Yes…she took a test…I guess somehow the spell affected Damon too", Elena shrugged, "but I don't understand, this is not bad news".

"Not bad news…oh I'm sorry Elena, silly me…why am I acting this way, this is _great_ news…I never wanted a child and here I am…having one…you're right, I should just ignore my wants and celebrate…I'm having a kid that I didn't ask for!" Damon barked, "but who can I thank for this…oh yeah, you two…trying to get your perfect little dream…well as long as your lives are perfect now!"

Elena looked at Damon, "If this is the attitude that you gave Bonnie, I'm not surprised that she threw you out…I'm going to see her", Elena snapped snatching her keys off of the table and heading out of the living room.

Damon leaned onto the drink cart as Stefan walked up behind him, "I told you to tell her", Stefan replied.

Damon ignored him as he took another swig from the bottle.

"Damon, while I know that this is not what you wanted or planned on…but…"

"But what…?" Damon asked facing him, "but what…I should be happy…I should rush out and start buying stuffed animals...you don't get it Stefan, I don't want a kid…never have…never will…I knew that this spell would be nothing but trouble and looks like I was right".

Stefan looked at Damon and shook his head, "What is wrong with you?" he asked with complete disgust.

**Damon will explain his position in the next chapter, but for now…please…show your love! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews and just for reading for this continuation. I appreciate that you take time to read and review this little fic. Oh and I forgot to mention before, the app that I mentioned previously…apps like that do exist. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"What is wrong with me?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at Stefan advancing on him, "what exactly do you mean…?"

"Granted, I know that you and Bonnie did not plan this, but you love each other and this is not exactly the worse thing ever".

Damon rolled his eyes, "That's what you think…you and Elena live in some dream world, are you considering the fact that one day you will have to let Elena go and eventually your child? Do you realize that they won't live forever and that you will be left alone?"

"I know that and I have accepted that and _that's_ why I will treasure every day that I have with them".

"I don't want to have to treasure the past, I don't want to lose Bonnie or our child…now, I find it hard enough to realize that one day Bonnie could be taken from me…but now, I'm supposed to accept a child dying one day…no, I can't do that", Damon shook his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie knows how I feel", Damon stated.

Stefan shook his head, "So you are willing to lose Bonnie anyway…and for that matter, the child that she's carrying…wow…I thought the selfish bastard was gone when it comes to Bonnie, but I see that he's still here when things don't necessarily go his way…well, I hope that you will be content when you watch the woman that you love carrying your child and she hates the sight of you", Stefan remarked as he turned and walked out of the living room.

Damon rolled his eyes as he raised the bottle to his mouth and then stopped. He turned and threw the bottle in the fireplace as the fire rose higher and then died down.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice drifted from the living room.

Bonnie had been sitting on her bed since Damon left. She hadn't moved as she just sat staring in her mirror. She hadn't touched her stomach again…she couldn't…her mind was still spinning. "Bonnie", Elena said gently from the bedroom door.

"Well the test was right…Damon was affected by the spell. He came to the boarding house for a moment and during that moment, the spell made him human".

"And he didn't know?"

"He knew Elena", Bonnie stated.

"And he didn't tell you?"

Bonnie shook her head, "This wasn't supposed to happen".

"But it did…"

"And now what…I'm about to graduate from college, I wanted to do grad school…"

"And you still can, you will just have to juggle more things", Elena replied.

"I know that…I just…this is not how I planned things Elena", Bonnie sighed frustrated as she ran her hands through her long tresses, "I planned to finish school…get married and _then_ have kids".

"Yes and did you plan all of that with Damon?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked at her, "Damon has made it clear how he feels".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh he made it painfully clear when I wanted to cast the spell that he never wanted children, I know that".

"But things have changed…you're having a baby now", Elena smiled.

Bonnie looked over at Elena and she was tempted to give _her _a brain aneurysm, until she realized that Elena was very much human…her pregnancy had changed her somewhat melancholy attitude into something that resembled Caroline's disposition and at this point, it was annoying Bonnie big time.

"Nothing has changed Elena. Damon didn't exactly start planning our child's future when he realized that I was pregnant".

"Well he's Damon, you know he sometimes hides all of his emotions…"

Bonnie turned to Elena, "He wasn't happy, trust me and I don't think this is what he wanted".

"But he loves you and…"

"Elena…stop it!" Bonnie cut her off, "we are not you and Stefan, please stop trying to act like we are!"

Elena backed down, "I'm sorry".

"No…no…I'm sorry", Bonnie walked over to Elena, "it's just that my emotions are all over the place. I know that Damon didn't want this and I am so angry at him for not telling me that the spell affected him…"

"And what about you, how do you feel about the baby?"

Bonnie looked over at Elena and breathed out, "I feel weird".

Elena couldn't help but giggle a little, "Weird?"

"Yes, weird…I don't know how I feel exactly. There are so many thoughts going through my head…I mean, I still want to say I'm too young and I'm not ready…I still have a lot of stuff to work on…I don't know how to be a mom…"

"Well neither do I", Elena stood up, "but we can learn together".

"And the fact that I don't necessarily have a happy and excited baby daddy…"

"Did you just say baby daddy?" Elena wrinkled her nose.

"Well he's definitely not my husband…the point is, Damon doesn't want to be a father".

"And what do you want to be…do you want to be a mother now? Forget Damon…just think about Bonnie", Elena said taking Bonnie's hand and placing it on her stomach, "do you want to be a mother now?"

Bonnie looked down at her hand on her own stomach and she felt a warmness come over her. Elena removed her hand and stepped back, "So?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "Caroline is going to be so angry".

"Definitely", Elena nodded as she hugged Bonnie, "but just remember that if you need anything, I will be here for you…and Stefan will be too".

"I know…thank you".

"And Damon loves you, he will come around…trust me".

Bonnie nodded even though she wasn't 100% sure that Damon would ever come around.

SSSSSS

Damon opened his eyes to two booted feet in front of his eyes. His sighed and swallowed. His mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert and his throat itched. He rose from the floor and rubbed his eyes as Stefan kneeled down in front of him, "How much did you drink last night?" he asked looking around at the empty bottles surrounding Damon's bed and the floor that he slept on.

"Just a little", Damon replied standing up and running his hands through his hair.

"Oh really because you look like hell".

Damon turned to Stefan, "Thank you".

"So is this how you deal with the new development, getting drunk and staying in your room?"

"Stefan…can I help you with something?"

"Go and talk to Bonnie…she and Elena went to pick Caroline up at the airport", Stefan replied, "they are coming back here afterwards and I want you to talk to Bonnie".

"Talk to her…she doesn't necessarily want to talk to me, she threw me out of her house a couple of days ago".

"You were a jackass a couple of days ago…but then again, you may still be".

"My mind hasn't changed Stefan, I don't want a kid".

"Well Bonnie's having said kid, so you need to get over it because that kid is yours".

Damon sighed, "Doesn't she understand that this is not a good idea…not right now, anyway?"

"Look, I have the same fears that you do…I can't fathom a time when Elena is not by my side and when we have our baby, I can't imagine that child ever not being here…but I am willing to have years and years of happiness with them both before I turn my back on having the life that I have dreamed about…Damon, you can have the life too, just talk to Bonnie".

Damon looked at Stefan for a few moments, "I'm going to take a shower, I would appreciate if you weren't in here when I get out".

Stefan sighed, "This could really be a happy time".

"Thank you, now can I take a shower?"

Stefan shook his head and headed towards the door and then stopped, "I am going to say one more thing…"

"Please", Damon pleaded.

"You had the power to stop this from happening…that night, you knew it was a possibility that you could have been affected by the spell and you still made love with Bonnie. As much as you protest Damon, I know there is a small part of you that wished that this would happen and I really wish that you would just embrace that this is happening…you could finally be happy Damon…completely".

Damon stared in the mirror, "Goodbye Stefan".

Stefan sighed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Damon balled up his fists and hit them on the dresser. He hated being the bad guy here and he was definitely the bad guy, he knew it and it was starting to tear him up inside. Stefan was right that this was something that their kind often thought about and missed to a degree at times. A legacy was important to a man and the fact that once you became part of the living dead, any thought of a legacy goes out of the window; the only legacy you could possibly have are the humans that you turn and usually that didn't work out too well.

Damon was well aware that his attitude towards the baby was one that made everyone angry at him, but he couldn't let go his fears. After everything that he had done to people…innocent people at times, he knew that his karma was not good. He was somewhat confident that at some point if Bonnie ever was on the brink of death, she had a way to save herself…but a child…a human child? They would be vulnerable to any disease and any supernatural being that wanted to prove something and if anything ever happened to their child, Damon would leave trails of dead bodies all over town. He was confident that he would never be able to get over the loss of his child and that's why he couldn't embrace this baby growing inside of Bonnie. He hated it…but it was the way things had to be.

SSSSSS

"So I _had _to come back for Christmas, there was no way that I would spend it in California again without one snowflake", Caroline beamed looking out of the window, "and there will be snow…won't there?" she asked leaning up to look at Elena and Bonnie in the front seats.

"Caroline, I promise even if I have to conjure up some snow for you, you will have a white Christmas", Bonnie said looking back at her.

"Good…good…oh and wait until you see what I got you both for Christmas…I got Stefan something too, Elena…and Jeremy…and I found a lump of coal for Damon, Bonnie", Caroline smirked.

"A lump of coal is all he deserves", Bonnie mumbled.

"What did he do now?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"You know Damon…he's just being Damon", Bonnie shrugged.

"I thought he was nicer…well…to you…he's still a bastard to the rest of us", Caroline frowned.

"He is nicer but…it's nothing", Bonnie shook her head.

"Oooh…can we stop at Freaky Bean…I've been dying for one of their peppermint mochas…well not exactly dying, but you get my drift…Elena…stop", Caroline begged.

"Ok…I am", Elena replied heading into the parking lot of the coffee shop.

As soon as she parked, Caroline was inside with Elena and Bonnie trailing behind her. They had discussed breaking the baby news to Caroline in a nice calm environment, but the coffee shop would definitely be a test.

"Ok…what are you guys getting?" Caroline asked looking at the menu.

"Nothing for me", Elena answered.

Bonnie felt a wave of nausea come over here as she caught the smell of cinnamon and for some reason, it made her stomach turn.

"Umm…I don't think I want anything", Bonnie shaking her head.

Caroline turned to both of them, "Are you kidding me, we were totally addicted to these drinks for as long as I can remember and now you two are passing them up, what's going on?"

Bonnie felt the familiar twist in her stomach as she rubbed her stomach softly.

"Nothing is going on…we just…we are just staying away from the coffee, that's all…it's a new diet, we're both trying", Elena lied.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, "Fine…I will be a fatty alone…"

Bonnie felt herself start to get more nauseated as the smell of cinnamon became more potent in the air.

"Ex…excuse me", she said rushing away from Elena and Caroline and rushing towards the bathroom. She barely made into a stall, before all of the contents of her stomach came up and she found herself on her knees in what she prayed was a clean bathroom floor (but she doubted it). She gagged as she gripped onto the bowl and waited for the moment to pass.

When she finished, she flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall and over to the sink. She cupped water into her hand and rinsed her mouth as she took in her appearance. Her eyes had some severe dark circles after them and now, her eyes were all teary. She wasn't sure she was enjoying this at all and in contrast, Elena looked fabulous. It was as if nature was throwing every single pregnancy symptom at her because she went against nature casting the human spell in the first place.

As she wiped her face, she heard the bathroom door open and Elena and Caroline entered.

"What is wrong…do you have the flu or something?" Caroline asked.

Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks that Caroline did not ignore, "Ok…what is going on?"

"Let's just go to my house and we can talk", Bonnie suggested.

"Fine…fine…but I don't like this, you're sick and now that I look at you in this bathroom light, you look like hell Bonnie".

"Thanks", Bonnie deadpanned, "let's go before I get sick again".

SSSSSS

"What do you mean you're pregnant!" Caroline shrieked as she sat next to Bonnie on the couch in the Bennett living room sometime later, "how is it possible…I don't understand?"

"Well…do you remember that Klaus wanted to create some kind of witch hybrid with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes…"

"Well there was a spell and I performed the spell to help Stefan and Elena have a baby…", Bonnie began.

"And it somehow backfired and you got pregnant?" Caroline asked looking at both of them.

"Well not exactly", Elena frowned.

Caroline looked from Bonnie to Elena, "Wait…_both_ of you are having babies?"

"Umm…yes", Bonnie said unsure.

Caroline frowned and stood up, "You two are both having babies!" she stomped her foot, "how could you two go and get pregnant without me…this isn't fair!"

"Caroline…", Elena stood up.

"No you two both leave me out of things…now you're going to have babies probably at the same time and they will be best friends!"

"Caroline…please calm down, trust me…this was not supposed to happen and it is a very, very long story", Bonnie explained.

"So you two are having babies…its not fair", Caroline folded her arms as tears sprang to her eyes, "you guys are going to be a big ole family without me".

Bonnie shook her head and hugged Caroline, "We are not a family without you…trust me, you are definitely involved in this dysfunctional family as much as anyone else and whenever you decide to stop going in between Tyler and Matt, I promise that I will help you in any way to have a baby…it may be slightly harder, but I will figure it out".

Caroline frowned and then broke into a smile, "My two best friends went off and got pregnant…that is beyond weird…but what else is new here..." she rolled her eyes, "so I know that Stefan is beside himself, I know that this is what you two were going for…"

"We are both excited", Elena beamed, "and we can't wait until the summer when the baby will be here".

"Aww summer babies…and what about Damon, I'm surprised he didn't have you create a bubble to walk around in", Caroline folded her arms staring at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked down, "Well Damon and I are not exactly on speaking terms at the moment", she frowned.

"And why not…he wants a boy and you want a girl?" Caroline asked.

"Not exactly…he doesn't want a baby", Bonnie said quietly and saying the words made her heart twist a little.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well…Damon turning human for 24 hours was a mistake, it wasn't supposed to happen and he's not really interested in being a father", Bonnie shrugged.

Caroline shook her head as she looked at Elena, who frowned as well, "What do you mean he's not interested, Damon may be a jackass Bonnie…but even I know that he loves you and he would love your baby together".

"That's not the way it is Caroline", Bonnie tucked her hair behind her ear, "and I don't want to talk about it right now, Christmas is coming up and I want to focus on one of our favorite holidays…now, I have to call my father, he's coming home tomorrow morning and I need to make sure his flight information hasn't changed".

"Fine", Caroline replied as she watched Bonnie head up the stairs and disappear.

"I feel soo guilty", Elena whispered, "I mean, I am grateful that Bonnie did the spell to help me and Stefan and a part of me is happy that I am not going through this alone, but…her and Damon are at odds…and she's been having nightmares about Klaus".

"What…why?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged, "I think the spell stirred up some memories of Klaus…he was the one that wanted her to do the spell and he tortured her because of it".

"You know Bonnie wouldn't want you to feel a bit of guilt over this and as for her and Damon, they are at odds because he's being the douchebag that he specializes in".

Elena shook her head, "I don't think so Caroline, I think he's just being Damon…and when I say that, I think he's just scared. He loves Bonnie, we all know that and you know Damon is protective…crazy protective, but I think a baby is just one more person that he could possibly lose and that is affecting him".

"Ok…fine, but doesn't he realize that he will lose Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan is working on him…and Alaric will too, but with someone like Damon…his insecurities always hinder him, I just hope that he doesn't push Bonnie away and regret it in the end".

"Yeah…", Caroline nodded, "so how is she really doing Elena?"

"She's good...I mean, she's stressed…this isn't easy for her because this is not what she wanted…well not right now".

Caroline sighed, "Ok…well…we can't have her being miserable, I'm going to plan the best Christmas Eve party ever".

"Caroline…please, don't make it a big deal", Elena pleaded.

"Oh Elena…it's Christmas", Caroline grinned as she wrapped her arm around Elena, "and Bonnie's sad…we have to make her happy".

"Ok…ok…", Elena sighed.

SSSSSS

Damon waited outside of baggage claim for Michael Bennett. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be at the airport waiting for Bonnie's father, but when Michael called and requested that he pick him up at the airport because he wanted to surprise Bonnie—he couldn't exactly go back on that.

Ever since Bonnie and Damon started a relationship, Michael and Damon had developed some kind of friendship. While there were still moments of weirdness (like the time, he walked in on a heavy make out session between Bonnie and Damon on the living room floor), they got along rather nicely. Damon never imagined that he would get close to any of his paramour's fathers, but Michael was as cool as Alaric most times. Damon wasn't sure how cool they would be when he found out that Bonnie was pregnant and they hadn't exactly spoken to each other in 4 days, but that was something that could be left unsaid until absolutely the last minute.

"Damon!" Michael Bennett grinned as he made his way towards Damon pulling a suitcase behind him.

"Michael, it's nice to see you".

"I'm glad that you could pick me up, she thinks that I'm coming tomorrow afternoon…I wanted to be here earlier just to spend some extra time with her", Michael replied as he headed out towards the short stay parking lot with Damon, "how is she? The last time I spoke to her, she sounded a little drained…"

"Umm…she's fine", Damon replied heading towards his car.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked grabbing Damon's arm.

"Why would you say that…you know your daughter…she can be kind of…you know, _witchy_".

"Mood swings, yes…that is the Bennett women's M.O.", Michael chuckled as he put his suitcase in the trunk.

"Yeah…that's it", Damon mumbled as he fastened his seatbelt and headed out of the airport.

Michael immediately took out his blackberry and started responding to email as Damon turned onto the highway. He glanced over at Michael concentrating on his blackberry and he wanted to mention to him in a not so subtle way, 'Hey Mr. Bennett, remember our don't ask, don't tell policy about me sexing up your daughter…well, yeah…that kind of went out the window…she's knocked up'…but somehow, he didn't think that would go over that well, so he kept quiet all the way to the Bennett house.

SSSSSS

Bonnie heard footsteps outside of her house as she lay on the couch flipping through 'What to Expect, When You Are Expecting' and she instantly stood up. Caroline was busy planning her Christmas Eve party and Elena and Stefan were Christmas shopping, so it wasn't them and she hadn't heard from Damon in a couple of days…so she doubted he would just show up.

She slid the book under a pillow and stood up from the couch as the door opened and she saw her father walk in, "Daddy!" she grinned as she felt a sense of relief come over her. She rushed over to him as he picked her up off the floor.

"I wanted to surprise you Baby Girl", he hugged her tightly as Bonnie looked over her father's shoulder and saw Damon standing in the doorway.

Their eyes met and there was a hint of sadness in both of them.

"Now, Bonnie…you can't be too angry at Damon for picking me up, I made him promise not to tell you I was coming earlier", Michael let her go and patted Damon on the shoulder.

Bonnie looked at Damon, "No…no Daddy, I can't be mad at Damon for _that_", Bonnie stated stepping back.

"Let me go and unpack and I will come back down, we can do some Christmas shopping today…so I hope you have something in mind", Michael grinned as he picked up his suitcase, "thanks again Damon".

"No problem", Damon stated as he watched Michael head upstairs and then turned to look at Bonnie, "you look…"

"Tired", she supplied.

"Are you sleeping ok…still having nightmares?" he asked.

"Damon…I don't want to discuss how I am with you", she folded her arms looking down at the floor and then at him.

"Bonnie, come on…just because…"

"Damon, thank you for picking up my dad…but I really, don't want to talk to you right now", she replied staring back at him.

He nodded, "Well I guess…I will see you around".

"I will be at Caroline's Christmas Eve party, will you?"

Damon shook his head, "You know that's not my style".

"Of course not", Bonnie snorted shaking her head.

"Bonnie…", Damon began and reached out to touch her, but she stepped back.

"I will see you around Damon", she said quietly.

He nodded as he turned and walked out of the house.

Bonnie blinked back her tears for a moment and then turned to the couch picking up the book and stuffing it in her bag as her dad walked downstairs.

"Hey, where did Damon go?" Michael asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "He had to go…so are you ready to go?"

"Yup…and I made sure I packed the black card", Michael grinned as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good…very good Daddy", Bonnie smiled.

**Show your love or like through reviews please. :-)**

**And I promise this section of Bamon angst will end soon….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support and reviews. I figured it was time to move this along... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Bon, are you ok?" Michael asked staring at Bonnie across from dinner.

"I'm fine Daddy", she smiled as she pushed her chicken around on the plate as the waiter refilled her glass of water.

"Are you sure, you look kind of tired and you seem different…"

Bonnie sighed, "Daddy, I just finished midterms and Caroline has been in town driving us all crazy with this party and…"

"And…", Michael focused on her.

"And…", she breathed out, "Damon and I are fighting…kind of…"

"Ahh…I knew there was something different", Michael nodded.

"Yeah…so…I'm just feeling a little pressure".

"What happened with Damon?"

Bonnie took a drink of water and then focused back on her dinner. She hadn't exactly worked out in her mind how she would tell her father about the baby. While he maintained that she was an adult now and he would not judge her, a pregnancy now probably was not what he wanted for her at this point in time.

"We just have a different of opinion on something", Bonnie shrugged.

"On what?" Michael pressed, "maybe I can help?"

Bonnie picked up a piece of chicken and placed it in her mouth chewing and realized that it tasted like rubber, "Daddy…", she said with a feeling of completely nervousness that made her hand shake as she held onto her fork.

"Bonnie…what's wrong?"

Bonnie sat down her fork and took a drink of her water, "Daddy, I have to do full disclosure right now with you and I need you to just listen and be ok with what I say".

Michael reached over and took Bonnie's hand, "I know that something happened to you a couple of years ago and that's where the scar came from…"

Bonnie nodded. As much as she thought she was ready to tell her Dad what happened with Klaus, she just couldn't tell him, "Well…to make a long story short, there was a spell that I cast for Stefan and Elena…they wanted to have a baby".

"Ok…I know you mentioned something about them adopting…"

"Yes, but that fell through…so I cast a spell, it would make Stefan human for 24 hours…"

"Ok…so what, Damon didn't want you to do it for some reason?"

"No, he didn't…it brings up some bad memories for me and what happened…"

"Ok…so you did the spell and that's why you two are at odds?"

"Well yes, I did the spell and Elena is pregnant…"

"Ok, well that's good".

"And…um…so am I", Bonnie smirked.

Bonnie watched as her father began to choke on his water, "Daddy!" she shrieked as she rushed over and began patting him on his back.

He coughed a few times as she sat back down across from him, "I'm sorry…but I didn't know exactly how to tell you, please don't be mad".

Michael looked at Bonnie and shook his head, "Bon, I could never be mad at something like this…while, I guess…I imagined you married and…I don't know…I guess, as long as you were with Damon, I didn't think that this would happen".

"Well neither did I, but the spell kind of affected him too…and well…things happened and this happened", Bonnie shrugged.

"So is that why you two are not getting along?"

Bonnie shrugged, "More or less".

"So he…"

"He's not exactly happy, he never wanted a child and although there's a tiny part of me that understands where he is coming from, I am angry at him…I mean, it's not like I planned on this either".

"So does he want you to…", Michael began.

Bonnie shook her head, "To tell you the truth, Damon and I haven't spoken since I found out a couple of days ago…"

"Bonnie, I know this is hard for you but…even though I'm not around…I know that Damon loves you and he's probably having a case of cold feet".

"Daddy, you don't know Damon", Bonnie shook her head.

"Yes…well…I know he's a man and he has demons Bonnie and I'm sure that he has some enemies…he's probably afraid that some of that may catch up to him".

"But Daddy, I can't hold his hand through this…I can't tell him that everything will be ok because I don't know if it will be".

Michael reached across the table and took Bonnie's hand, "Bonnie, it will be ok…trust your Daddy when he says it".

Bonnie smiled, "I trust you…I do, but Damon…"

"Damon will come around", Michael replied.

"You don't know Damon", Bonnie shook her head.

Michael just winked at her in return.

SSSSSS

"So has Stefan recruited you to start the speeches of how much of a jackass, bastard, selfish prick I've been?" Damon smirked as he walked into the Mystic Grille joining Alaric at the bar.

"Well I think my work is done here", Alaric started to get up as Damon grabbed his arm, "ok…ok…I will sit here and say it…what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can you be more specific?" Damon asked.

Alaric rolled his eyes and gestured to the bartender, "Let me buy you a beer before I insult you more".

"Thank you".

The bartender placed the beer in front of Damon as Alaric turned to him, "You have Bonnie, you two are in a good place and you are about to have something that some people would kill for and you are turning your back on it".

"You just don't get it", Damon said sipping on his beer and immediately started to cough, "what the hell Ric…?"

Alaric removed a syringe and stuck it in the side of Damon's neck as he fell over as Stefan walked over and grabbed him, "Shall we go?" Stefan asked looking at Alaric as he held up Damon.

"Let's", Alaric said as they made their way to the door as Stefan made sure to compel the bartender before leaving.

SSSSSS

Damon felt like he had been hit by a truck when he opened his eyes to Alaric, Stefan and Michael Bennett staring at him in what appeared to be the Salvatore basement cell. "What the hell is going on?" he said rubbing his head.

"I think I can take it from here", Michael said looking at Stefan and Alaric.

"If you need to use this…remember…aim for the heart", Alaric said handing Michael a freshly carved stake.

"Michael, I will understand if you need to hurt him…I will definitely look the other way", Stefan smirked as he headed out of the cell with Alaric.

"Traders!" Damon called after them and then looked at Michael, "so I guess you heard", he rubbed his head.

"Heard…yes, Bonnie told me that she is expecting a baby", Michael said playing with the stake, "and while I almost choked to death on my water when she told me, the part that annoyed me the _most_ was the fact that you two…", Michael gestured with the stake at Damon, "are not getting along because there is something about you not being happy about the baby?"

Damon sat up and looked at Michael, "Look…Michael…I know that you must hate me…"

"I don't hate you Damon, I actually like you…you have protected my daughter, you have loved her and you have supported her when I wasn't here to do it…her smile when she is around you is one that I have never quite seen from her since she was younger, but since I've been back…I see how upset she is and its not because she's pregnant and she didn't plan on it…its because she doesn't have you in her corner".

"It's not that…"

"Then explain it to me because we're going to fix this tonight".

Damon rubbed his hands over his face, "Ok…look…I love Bonnie, I love her a lot".

"Ok…keep going".

"And maybe in the deep crevices of my mind, I have thought about what it would be like to have a family with her or something resembling a family, but there is something wrong with that picture…I will live forever…she won't and neither will our child…I need you to think about it Michael…think about having to bury Bonnie one day, how would you feel about that? Would it tear you apart?"

"Damon, do you think that I'm naïve about this world…the world of Mystic Falls, the world of the Bennett witches. I knew that there was a high chance that my daughter would inherit the Bennett powers and I also know that with those powers come a great deal of danger, but do you think for one moment that I would give up a second with my daughter because of what could possibly happen to her?"

"I know you wouldn't do that", Damon said quietly.

"So why are you missing everything because of something that _may_ happen?" Michael asked.

"You can't be happy about this…"

"Nooo…can't say that I am, but what I can say is that I just want Bonnie to be happy and she can be just that with you by her side…yes, I don't like my daughter's not married and she's having a child and no, I am not threatening you to propose or anything…I just don't want her to be in agony over something that she should be happy about…so Damon, get yourself together…you got her pregnant, act like you care…act like you are the person who I was confident to leave my daughter with...I know that you want this".

Damon didn't say another word as Michael sighed, "Look Damon, I am not trying to force you to do anything…", Michael said looking down at the stake in his hand, "but if you continue to hurt my daughter, I _will_ kill you".

"Thanks", Damon snorted.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror in the green dress that she bought to wear to Caroline's Christmas Eve party and putting on her emerald earrings that she somehow talked Tyler into hosting at the Lockwood mansion. "You look very pretty Princess", Michael said standing in the doorway.

"Aww thanks Daddy, I'm not sure I necessarily want to go to this, but Caroline will kill me if I don't go…soo".

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok…I mean, today was a good day".

"And have you spoken with Damon?"

Bonnie shook her head and took a deep breath, "No…but then again, we're not speaking Daddy".

"But it is Christmas Eve".

Bonnie shrugged and then smiled, "Well you look very nice…do you have a date other than your daughter?"

"Well since my daughter is the prettiest young woman in town, I would say that I am pretty lucky…wouldn't you?" Michael asked holding out his hand.

Bonnie shook her head and took her father's hand heading out of the room.

SSSSSS

Elena and Stefan entered the living room dressed for the party as Damon sat on the couch reading a magazine, "Well look at the perfect supercouple", he drawled.

"So you're not coming to the party?" Elena asked.

"Nope…not my style", he turned a page in the magazine.

"Damon…Bonnie will be there tonight and it may be a good idea if you come, she would love to see you", Elena frowned.

"Oh right…I'm sure", he snorted.

"Stefan…talk to him", Elena whispered before heading out of the room.

"Stefan…there is nothing you could possibly say that would make me want to come and if you say anything, I _might_ be reminded of how you helped vampnap me and left me in the cell with Bonnie's father".

Stefan shook his head, "Damon, tonight would be the perfect night to remind Bonnie that you love her and you have been acting like an ass".

"Have a nice night", Damon turned and smiled.

Stefan sighed as he headed out of the door slamming it behind him.

Damon turned to the window and smirked turning a page in his magazine.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie and Michael arrived at the Lockwood mansion, Bonnie was slightly surprised at all of the lights on the mansion and the holiday songs that could be heard from the street.

"Caroline always planned the best parties", Michael smirked as he led Bonnie to the front door.

"And as you can see, she hasn't changed much", Bonnie whispered as they walked in.

Bonnie and Michael checked their coats in and immediately, Carol Lockwood appeared. "Michael, it is a pleasure to see you…I had no idea that you were back in town", she grinned, "let me introduce you around…"

"Carol…I'm here with…"

"Daddy, go ahead…its ok", Bonnie smiled as Carol pulled him away from the front door.

Bonnie shook her head. She was used to the woman in town making eyes at her father—it came with his bachelor status. Bonnie wandered into the main dining room as she walked over to pick up some cheese and crackers as she searched for Caroline, Elena or Stefan.

"Bonnie…hi", a familiar voice said from behind her.

Bonnie turned around to see Jeremy standing back at her with a crooked smile. Over the years, scars had healed and they were friendly again. Bonnie knew that there was still some weird feelings where Jeremy is concerned, but overall their friendship was one that she cherished.

"Jeremy, you cleaned up pretty well", she smiled touching the lapel on his blazer.

"Thank you, Caroline made a point to tell me that if I did not wear a blazer, I would not be allowed in".

"Oh how we love Caroline", Bonnie chuckled.

"And you look pretty…how are you feeling, I know Elena mentioned that you haven't been feeling well".

"I'm ok…", Bonnie smiled.

Jeremy didn't know about her pregnancy and she wanted to tell him in person, but she was waiting for the right time, "Are you sure?" he asked touching her arm.

"Yes…I'm fine, don't worry about me", she replied.

"Jeremy…I got our punch", a female voice drifted from behind them.

Bonnie turned around to see a rather petite blond head over with two cups of red punch, "Oh hi", the blond smiled, "I'm Chelsea".

Bonnie smiled. She heard that Jeremy was dating someone and to a degree, it made her relieved. Ever since they broke up years ago, he had drifted from woman to woman, but the way Elena spoke about Chelsea, she may be the one.

"Hi Chelsea, I'm Bonnie", Bonnie shook her hand.

"It's soo nice to meet you, Jeremy said that you are like a sister to him".

Bonnie looked at Jeremy for a few moments and he suddenly appeared very uncomfortable, "Yes", she smiled, "I knew him when he used to pee in the bed".

"And on that note…Chelsea, do you want to dance…oh I think you do", Jeremy quickly ushered Chelsea onto the dance floor.

Bonnie watched them disappear into the sea of people as she nibbled on a piece of cheese.

"Bonnie…hi!" Caroline grinned walking over followed by Tyler and Matt. Bonnie just shook her head at the fact that Caroline still had these two guys waiting on her to choose, "I love that dress and it doesn't make you look pregnant at all".

Bonnie gaped at Caroline as Tyler and Matt exchanged looks, "Well thank you Caroline, I don't think the rest of the town heard you".

"Oh Tyler and Matt already know, I complained to both of them about you and Elena having some kind of pregnancy pact without me".

"It wasn't a pregnancy pact", Bonnie sighed, "and Caroline, I am not that far along…of course, I don't look pregnant".

"Well just the same, you look nice…love the dress and I want you to eat up and I promise you there is nothing here with cinnamon", Caroline replied.

"Caroline", Bonnie shook her head.

"Well Caroline, I am impressed that you managed to find soo many people in such a short time", Elena smiled as she walked over wrapping her arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Well its Christmas and this town needed some kind of party…oooh…is that the Governor, I have to say hello to him", Caroline went off as Tyler and Matt looked at each other heading to the bar.

"Well you two got here just in time, Caroline basically announced to everyone within ear range that I'm pregnant", Bonnie shrugged, "and of course, I had to come here with Dad…so this is a great Christmas for me".

Stefan and Elena showed Bonnie matching melting faces, "We're sorry Bonnie, Damon is just being…", Stefan began, but was cut off by Bonnie.

"He's being Damon", she answered, "and I know this…I know him and I can't force him to want something, especially not this".

"Elena…can I speak with Bonnie for a few moments?" Stefan asked.

"Oh sure…I think there are some Christmas cookies over there calling my name", Elena smiled as she rubbed her belly and headed over to the dessert table.

"Stefan, I really cannot take the look of pity…so please…put it away", Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie, Damon will come around…trust me, I know my brother".

"Stefan, I haven't spoken to Damon much at all…I find out that I'm pregnant and I don't hear anything from him, I think that's pretty telling".

"Ok…fine…then tell me, how are you?" Stefan asked focusing on her, "are you still having nightmares?"

"Stefan, please I'm ok…you don't have to…"

"Are you still having nightmares?" Stefan asked again.

"Yes…but they are not a big deal, they will stop soon".

"But the nightmares can't be good for the baby", Stefan whispered, "and with Damon not exactly around you, I know that this is hard".

"Stefan, I will be fine…the nightmares are what they are, I've been dealing with them for years".

"I know that and I know that you are strong, but this is a very intense time for you and…"

Bonnie turned to Stefan, "You can't be my husband too Stefan, this is a good time for you and Elena, please don't focus on my drama with Damon".

"Bonnie, I can't do that. You know that you are family and I am definitely going to check up on you. I know that the nightmares are a result of what happened with Klaus…"

Bonnie felt a wave of nausea come over her, "Stefan…please…don't…I know that you feel very weird about what happened, but I honestly cannot discuss it right now".

"Just know that I am here for you", Stefan reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you", Bonnie whispered blinking back a few tears wishing that Damon was the one saying that to her at that moment, "I'm going outside to get some air".

"I will come with you…"

"Stefan, stay in here with Elena…I will be fine", Bonnie let him go and headed for one of the side doors.

As soon as she stepped outside, she realized that she should have stopped to get her coat but she just wanted to get away from Stefan. She understood his guilt and in some way, she appreciated it—but she did not want to talk about her nightmares or Klaus.

She wrapped her arms around her body as she took a seat on one of the stone benches outside in the garden. She looked up at sky for a few moments and then realized that Caroline was about to get her wish as the snowflakes begun to fall one by one. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt a jacket come over her shoulders, "You really should not be out here without a coat".

Bonnie turned around and saw Damon standing behind her dressed in a suit absent his blazer.

"If I get too cold, I could always set a fire…", she narrowed her eyes at him.

Damon chuckled as he sat down next to her, "I guess I deserve that".

"You have no idea", she answered staring back at him, "so what brings you to Caroline's party?" Bonnie asked pulling his blazer tighter around her body.

"Well since you have been avoiding me for days, I thought that this would be the perfect place to corner you and talk".

"And what would you like to talk about Damon, I'm still pregnant…that's not changing".

"I am aware of that", he replied.

"Ok…so what do you want to talk about…do you want to tell me how you are against the whole baby thing or would you like to tell me how you never planned on this and how you hate the idea of it, because if you are…just forget it", Bonnie said standing up as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you want your Christmas gift?" Damon asked.

"No…"

"But do you remember that bracelet that you hinted at for months to match those earrings…", Damon slipped a box into her hand.

"You know what Damon, I really can do without the bracelet at this point".

"Ok…fine…well I'm not taking it back…".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "We don't speak for days and you think that a bracelet is supposed to fix everything? I'm pregnant Damon and no…you didn't plan on ever being a father and I never thought that this would happen, but it has and I am sick of having to deal with this alone".

"Ok…fine…a bracelet probably won't fix everything, but just open it…ok…"

Bonnie shook her head and ripped the gold wrapping paper off of the square box, opened the box and gasped, "Damon" .

He stood up and removed the Christmas tree ornament from the box. It was a silver stork carrying a baby bundle in its mouth, "So does that tell you that I'm done being a scared jackass and ready to embrace the fact that I'm going to be a father and that I love you…and that child that we created on that night".

Bonnie looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow.

"I will confess that my reaction was not exactly the best, but I do love you and I am working on all of my insecurities and as they chip away…I realize that this is something that I want…our baby is something that I want and I don't want to turn my back on you or that little person inside of you", he replied.

Bonnie's eyebrow rose higher.

"Oh come on Bonnie…this is all coming from the heart", Damon whined, "cut me a little slack here".

She looked at the ornament, "You stole this from Stefan, didn't you?" she asked glancing at the ornament and then back at him.

Damon blinked and gave her a side eye glance, "What…no…not at all…why would I do that? Steal that ornament from Stefan…what would _Stefan_ need with an ornament like that for…pfft".

"I helped him pick it out for Elena a couple of days ago", Bonnie deadpanned.

"Oh…ok…well you got me, but I needed to do something…look…I love you and you know better than anyone that I can be a complete ass when I am running away from something, so I want you to forgive me for my obvious display of cowardice over the past couple of days".

Bonnie smiled as she looked down at the ornament, "Did you at least wrap it yourself?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I did", Damon stated quickly.

Bonnie shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, "You know…I'm scared too", she whispered holding onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her lifting her up off the ground, "You don't have to be anymore", he whispered.

**Please show your love/like for this chapter by leaving a review. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for still reading and leaving reviews, I appreciate them. **

**Here is some Bamon goodness for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

When Damon and Bonnie stepped back into the mansion, Michael rushed over to her, "Bonnie, I've been looking all over for you…are you ok?" he asked glancing at Damon for a few moments and then back at Bonnie.

"I'm fine, but I am kind of tired, Damon's going to take me back to the boarding house…ok".

Michael looked at Damon, "Ok…well…will you be home tonight?" Michael asked.

"I kind of want to spend Christmas Eve at the boarding house, is that ok?" Bonnie asked a little unsure.

Michael looked at Bonnie and noticed that she seemed calmer, "If that is what you want Bonnie, it is fine with me…just drop past the house tomorrow so you can get your gift and Damon, take care of my baby girl tonight".

"Of course", Damon said as Bonnie walked over to Caroline who glared over at Damon, "thank you Michael for our little talk".

"No problem", Michael replied.

"Michael…it's been soo long since I've seen you!" one of Mystic falls resident single ladies walked over, "come have a dance with me".

Damon smirked, "Well have a good night Michael".

Michael grimaced as he was pulled away from Damon.

SSSSSS

Damon opened the door to the boarding house as Bonnie followed him inside. They had been pretty silent as they drove towards the boarding house as the snow slowly fell to the ground. "Caroline will be happy", Bonnie said as she slipped off her coat and Damon hung it in the closet.

"Why will Blondie be happy, she looked pretty _unhappy_ when you told her that we were leaving?"

Bonnie smiled, "You know how Caroline is, but no…she will be happy because it's snowing and she says that was her only reason to come home to Mystic Falls".

"Oh well, let's all celebrate the snow that Vamp Barbie has returned", Damon said placing his hands on Bonnie's shoulders and leading her into the living room, where they sat down on the couch and Bonnie looked at Damon, "So what changed…why are you suddenly the excited father to be?" she inquired looking into those crystal blue eyes that made her melt.

Damon smirked, "Now, can't we just be happy that I _have_ come around?"

"No".

"Ok…fine", Damon sighed, "I just had to talk to someone and realize that all of my fears...they are not worth me missing out on being with you or being a father. Yeah, my father was an ass…and yes, I can live forever, but I don't think I would be able to be in the same place or even the same country as you and our child and not want to be by your side…so to end this very fluffy and corny like speech that sounds like it comes from out of Stefan's mouth, I love you and I want to make this work".

"Make this work…does that mean you want to be a Daddy?" Bonnie asked.

Damon rolled his eyes before turning back to her, "Do I have to give away my car?"

"Is that your only requirement?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"And you let me name the kid…boy or girl…"

"No", Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh come on, why not?"

"I carry the baby for nine months and you get to name it…I don't think so".

"Bonnie, I promise I will pick the best name for our child…", Damon said taking her hand, "do you trust me?"

"I trust you, how could I not trust you after everything…but I need you to trust me, it should not have taken this long for us to talk to each other and I will admit, I was hurt that you didn't exactly embrace the idea of this baby…but I am getting used to it now".

"I should warn you now, you are not going to like me being the super protective baby daddy", Damon smirked.

"Is that any different than you being the protective boyfriend?"

"Umm…times it all by ten", he replied.

Bonnie sighed, "Lovely".

"Oh you love it", Damon said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him.

She rolled her eyes, "I guess", she smiled looking up at him as he bent down and kissed her, "so what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Oooh…so now you're concerned?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stood up from the couch and pulled Damon up, "Oh come on tell me".

"I don't believe it is Christmas Day yet".

Bonnie smiled as she leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to him. She could get lost in his kisses. As much as she wanted to stay angry at him, she wanted to be close to him, she missed him.

"Let's go upstairs", he whispered breaking the kiss for a few moments.

She found herself nodding as he wrapped both of his arms around her and carried her out of the living room.

SSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie looked down at Damon as he placed a cool hand on her still flat stomach, "So do you feel different?" he asked looking up at her.

"No…well…not really, there is the constant morning sickness, but it should pass soon".

"And the nightmares?" he laid next to her looking into her eyes.

"I still have them, but they are tapering off a bit…but that's how it's always been Damon".

"But they stopped and then you did the spell…"

"And then I did the spell and Elena got pregnant and so did I and in a couple of months, we will have two babies", Bonnie smiled at him, "now concentrate on that, when Dr. Talbert comes back, I will meet with her and that will help".

Damon looked down as he caressed her hand with his finger, "What happens in them?" he asked not making eye contact with her. He couldn't help it. There had been times when he would find his thoughts drifting and he would see himself as a onlooker to Klaus' abuse of Bonnie and he felt helpless to stop it. He knew that he could go overboard with the protectiveness that he gives Bonnie, but knowing that she endured a horrific year made him never want her to know that pain again.

"What happens…well…they vary, but one thing is consistent…", she sat up and began to twist the ring on her right finger, "he always shows up and I feel the same way, I feel very cold and I can hear his voice soo clear…feel his hands…yeah…they are not good dreams".

Damon touched her chin gently as her eyes met his, "We're going to work on getting rid of those, Klaus has no place in your life anymore".

Bonnie swallowed and then nodded, "No…he doesn't", she said placing her hand on Damon's cheek and kissing him.

"So tell me what I need to know…such as doctor's appointments, cravings, things you hate…because I can imagine that while Elena has been quite pleasant to live with, I am sure that the other shoe will drop soon".

"Well I have a doctor's appointment in two weeks, my first and you can…umm…you can come if you want".

"Of course I'm coming", Damon replied.

"Damon…you will not threaten or compel my obstetrician like you did my plastic surgeon".

"If this person is responsible for keeping you and my baby safe, then I will do whatever it takes", Damon informed her.

Bonnie felt her heart flutter a little just hearing him say 'my baby', "Damon, please be good".

"Ok…fine…whatever".

"And oh…my dad knows, so you may want to make nice with him before he leaves".

"Your Dad and I get along, but I will make nice with him…I haven't seen a shot gun yet, so he must be taking things well".

"Better than I expected…he almost died when I told him but after that, he's been ok".

"Good…so what else do I need to know".

"Well I hate the smell of cinnamon, it makes me nauseous…don't know why, but baby doesn't seem to like it".

"Ok and anything else?"

"Nothing…all in all…I think once the morning sickness wears off, I will be pretty calm and collected during this pregnancy".

"Is that right?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…what…am I not usually calm and collected".

"Well Judgey, you can get a little out of hand when things don't go your way..."

"That is soo not true Damon", Bonnie argued.

"Ok", he shrugged.

"And I think you are the one who gets out of hand when things don't go their way".

"Now that's just crazy talk".

"Oh really…may I remind you of all of the peo…", Bonnie began but Damon placed a finger on her lips.

"Hey…that's the past and I will be good during this, trust me".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm going to be a dad and I refuse to allow Stefan to be the best daddy around here".

"Damon, do not compare yourself to Stefan", Bonnie said touching his cheek, "you two are totally different and I didn't fall in love with Stefan, I fell in love with you…the goods part of you and the parts of you that need some work".

"When you say things like that…", Damon said moving to straddle Bonnie, "it makes me wonder how I ever hated you before".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You are such a sweet talker".

Damon smiled as he closed the space between them with a kiss.

SSSSSSS

Damon walked into the kitchen humming a tune as Stefan watched him over a cup of blood. He opened the refrigerator and removed a bag of blood and emptied the contents in a mug and placed it in the microwave as he looked at Stefan with a smile, "Merry Christmas!"

Stefan sat down his cup, "Is something wrong with you…has Bonnie cast some kind of spell on you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"As far as I remember, you never cared for any holiday and especially not Christmas".

"Well I have a reason to be happy this Christmas, my little witch and I are back on track and we're having a kid".

"Oh so you're embracing the fact that you and Bonnie are going to be parents".

"Yes…I am and I have you to thank for it".

"Oh really?"

"Yes…I kind of stole your ornament that you bought for Elena".

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he stood up, "I've been looking for that ornament everywhere!"

"Oh sorry…I kind of took it last night, I needed something to get Bonnie back on my side!"

"That was a gift for Elena".

"And you can give her plenty more, in fact…I'm sure you brought her plenty more…and you owe me anyway, you owe me and Bonnie".

"Oh really?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't lock my witch away when she even suggested doing the spell—you wouldn't be on your way to being the second best father in Mystic Falls".

"The second best?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Well I would be the first of course", Damon removed his cup from the microwave and winked as he headed out of the kitchen.

Stefan shook his head, but couldn't help chuckling. He saw the smile on his brother's face and it was genuine, he was happy for him.

When Damon entered his bedroom, he found Bonnie lying in bed with her eyes closed and her arm haphazardly lying across Damon's side. He stood in the doorway for a few moments watching her sleep peacefully and then entered the room, walking over to his bureau and removing the wrapped square box.

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to Bonnie placing the box on her stomach. He watched as her eyes fluttered open for a few moments later, "Damon…what is…", she looked down, "what is this?" she sat up holding the box.

"Why don't you open it and see?"

She smiled as she shook the box, "Another ornament that you stole from Stefan?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Open it Witch".

Bonnie smirked as she removed the ribbon, the paper and opened the box, "My bracelet", she grinned.

"Yes…the bracelet that you hinted about for close to a year, yes…I got it", Damon said removing it from the box.

"You maintained that you were not getting the bracelet".

"You know that I just like arguing with you", Damon fastened the bracelet around her wrist, "because when we make up…", he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Cute…so…are you going to close your eyes so I can get your gift?" Bonnie asked.

"My gift…well I don't think I need to close my eyes for that, I am pretty that I asked you for you completely naked in my bed on Christmas morning and it looks like we are halfway there now".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Close them or I will close them for you", she stated.

"Fine", Damon sighed closing his eyes as he felt Bonnie get up from the bed, "you know I really hate this Christmas stuff and you are the only reason why I am doing this…Bonnie…where did you go…oooh are you stripping for me…?"

He felt Bonnie return to the bed, "Open your eyes".

His eyes opened and looked down at a rectangular box sitting in front of him, "Well what could this be?"

"Open it".

"A picture of you…?" he asked picking up the box and shaking it.

"Damon…"

He unwrapped the gift and removed the tissue paper, "Bonnie…", he said slightly surprised, "how did you get your hands on something like this?"

She smiled and shrugged, "I'm a pretty crafty witch".

"A first edition of _The Call of the Wild_, this had to cost you a fortune…"

Bonnie grinned, "I'm a witch, when you have the ability to give somewhat exactly what they desire…you can get anything you want".

"But how did you get this?"

"It's my little secret", she winked.

"You didn't promise anyone our first and only born did you?" he rose an eyebrow.

Bonnie giggled, "No…no…not at all".

"I love you, do you know that?" Damon asked taking her hands in his.

"You better", she mumbled as he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him kissing her softly.

SSSSSSS

Damon parked his car outside of the Bennett house and rushed to the other side to open up Bonnie's door, holding his hand out for her. Bonnie sighed as she looked at his outstretched hand, "Damon, please don't start treating me differently. I'm not exactly a normal pregnant woman…I don't need help getting out of a car".

"Fine…fine", Damon held up his hands as Bonnie slid out of the car and headed towards her front door.

Damon watched as she walked to the front door and headed inside the house.

"Daddy!" Bonnie called as she looked around.

Michael Bennett walked in from the kitchen sipping on coffee and smiled at Bonnie, "Merry Christmas Baby Girl", he hugged her tightly, "and to you too Damon".

"Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Bennett".

"Oh Daddy…I have your Christmas gift, I will get it", Bonnie smiled as she headed upstairs.

Michael turned to Damon, "She seems happier".

"Yes, we talked and things are better…so thank you again for making sure that I saw that I was being a jackass", Damon stated.

Michael shrugged, "You are not the first man who found out he was going to be a father and went crazy…but it would have been a damn shame if I had to stake you", Michael sipped his coffee.

"Thanks", Damon deadpanned.

SSSSSS

After spending the day with Michael and some wayward Bennett cousins that breezed into town, Damon walked into the boarding house alone. Bonnie chose to stay at the Bennett House with her father and her cousins and he was all too happy when she told him that he could go. He loved Bonnie, but he wasn't exactly ready to be part of a family. That would take time for him.

"I expected you to stay at the Bennett House", Elena commented walking into the living room with a bowl of ice cream and sitting down next to Damon the couch.

"I think I had enough of Bennett Family fun time, where is Stefan?" Damon asked looking around.

"He went out, I think he went to pick up some blood".

"Ahh…", Damon nodded.

"So you and Bonnie are back on track?"

"Yes, we are…I'm sure there will be something else in a couple of months—there always is, but we always come back together in the end".

Elena nodded as she placed some of the ice cream in her mouth, "Damon, did you ever believe that you would be here like this a couple of years ago?"

"A couple of years ago, I wanted to release Katherine from the tomb and after that…I wanted you…so did I ever picture myself with the witch and having a baby with her…uh, no…for obvious reasons".

Elena smirked, "You have to admit, you would have hated being with me…you would have had to turn into Stefan and you wouldn't have enjoyed that".

Damon looked over at Elena. He remembered when he wanted Elena. How he knew that he would never think twice of taking Elena from his brother. They came pretty close while Bonnie was kidnapped Klaus, but in the end they both realized that they were best left at friends, "Yes, I am aware...although, my little witch and I have our moments together, we definitely fit".

"And Damon, I realize that you never wanted Bonnie to do the spell and I know that she is suffering from casting it, but I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that Bonnie is ok", Elena replied.

"I know, I know…but I guess it was all worth it right, you are having a baby and so is Bonnie", Damon smirked throwing up his arms.

Elena grinned, "You can act as nonchalant as you want, but I know that you are just as excited as Stefan about being a Father".

"Well it definitely is nice to have someone to corrupt from the start".

"Damon", Elena shook her head.

"Hey it's my kid, I can do what I want with it", he stood up from the couch and winked as he headed out of the living room.

SSSSSSS

After loading the dishes into the dishwasher, Bonnie walked into the living room as her father closed the front door after saying goodbye to the last Bennett family guests. She smiled as she sat down on the couch and he joined her, "So how are you feeling…I expected you to leave with Damon", Michael stated.

"No, I wanted to stay here with the family and just talk about old times".

Michael nodded and then he looked at Bonnie, "You know, I have to confess something…sometimes, I still see you as the little girl that used to run into my arms and then, I realize that you are a grown woman and you are having a baby and you have Damon…and…it kind of makes me sad".

"Why?"

"Because I missed a lot of your life, but I want you to know that I am proud of you".

"Thanks Daddy".

"And I actually like Damon surprisingly…I never thought I would like any of your boyfriends, let alone the father of your child who happens to not be your husband…"

"Daddy…"

"But I like Damon and I know that he is rough around the edges, some of the council do still talk…"

"Rough around the edges?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Michael chuckled, "You have to know something Bonnie, I am selfish…I care about you and how he treats you and I know that he loves you, so whatever he may do to other people...I don't judge him for it because he makes you happy and I know that he will do whatever it takes to keep you and the baby safe".

"He will, but Daddy…you know I'm not helpless".

"I know, I know", Michael hugged her, "so do you want to marry Damon?"

"Dadddyyyyyyyyyy", Bonnie whined feeling a little nervous, "can I deal with one thing at a time?"

Michael chuckled, "Ok…ok…fine".

**Now that Damon is in Daddy mode, he will also be in protective mode while Bonnie will enter into stubborn, emotional witch mode…what happens now?**

**Please leave a review. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie walked into her obstetrician's office with Damon following behind her. Her stomach had been doing flip flops all morning and now it was twisting all around. She made Damon pull off while driving to throw up and she was feeling pretty crappy.

"Hello", the receptionist grinned as she greeted Bonnie but actually looked at Damon.

"Hi…", Bonnie said moving into the receptionist's vision blocking her from sending sexy eyes at Damon, "I'm here for my first prenatal appointment".

"Oh yes…your name", the receptionist cleared her throat sitting back.

"Bonnie Bennett…I'm here to see Dr. Hancock", she replied.

"Yes…well we need you to fill out these forms first…", the receptionist stated handing Bonnie a clip board, "and is this your friend?" she gestured towards Damon, who was smirking.

"This is my child's father…thank you", Bonnie snapped as she picked up a pen and headed over to the chairs.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to set her on fire", Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"How dare she sit there and stare at you like I wasn't standing next to you", Bonnie fumed.

"It's ok…I mean, it's the hazard of having a very handsome and might I add, sexy boyfriend".

"Damon…I am not in the mood", Bonnie replied as she started filling out the form.

"You're telling me", he mumbled under his breath.

Bonnie was about 9 weeks pregnant and Damon had noticed sudden changes in her mood. One moment, she would be happy and giggling…the next crying…the next screaming…and then she would be happy again. It was an endless cycle and he had no idea how he was going to make it six more months without being set on fire.

"Elena told me basically everything I would need for this appointment".

"Ok…", Damon replied.

"Oh great…medical or psychosocial problems, should I mention here that I had a split personality for pretty much a year?" Bonnie smirked.

"Umm…I don't think so".

Bonnie sighed as she continued filling out the form as Damon glanced around the room at all of the other women in various stages of pregnancy. He could officially say that he never imagined that he would be here.

"Birth control methods…hmm…having sex with a vampire…think that will go over well?" Bonnie asked.

"Mmm…probably not, if you answered 'no' to the psychosocial question".

"Ahh…family history, this should be interesting…maybe, I should get you to answer some of it since you know all about the Bennett witches", Bonnie stated.

Damon glanced down at the sheet as Bonnie filled it out, "You left a lot blank on family history on your mother's side".

"I don't know much about her family", Bonnie shrugged, "umm…it's asking about your family history, do you want to…"

Damon took the board from her and started filling out the father's family history section. Bonnie looked around at the woman in the waiting room, "I feel like I'm going to throw up", she mumbled.

"Well make sure you do it before we leave here, I love you Bon, but you would test that love if you throw up in my car again".

"I told you I was sorry about that", she whispered.

Damon nodded as he went back to the clipboard, not willing to relive the moment from a week ago when he and Bonnie were on their way to the Mystic Grill and a wave of nausea came over her and before he could pull over, she had threw up all over his floor. She was apologetic and he tried to act as if it was no big deal, but he almost cried when he thought that his custom made mats would never be the same.

"Bonnie Bennett", a nurse called from the side door.

"I'm here", Bonnie said standing up as Damon stood up next to her.

"Follow me".

As they moved back towards the exam rooms, Bonnie felt more and more like she would collapse at any moment. She didn't think that she would be this nervous, but she was. "Everything's going to be ok", Damon whispered in her ear. He could hear her heart beating rapidly and he wanted to soothe her in some way.

"Ok Bonnie, let me get your weight and height", the nurse began starting the 10 minute collection of her vitals.

Following the vitals, Bonnie was moved into an exam room and changed into an exam gown. Damon sat in the chair looking around with his arms crossed, "The nurse said you didn't have to come in here with me", Bonnie said.

"Do you think that I would leave you in here alone with a Dr. Hancock, I don't think so".

"Damon, remember you said that you would be good…do not threaten or compel him", she warned.

"Well he shouldn't do anything to make me compel or threaten him, right?" Damon replied.

Bonnie sighed as Dr. Hancock walked into the exam room, "Bonnie, it's great to see you", Dr. Hancock beamed as he entered and looked over at Damon, "and hello, Damon…is it?"

"That's exactly what it is", Damon stood up and towered over Dr. Hancock, who was a little on the short side.

"Damon", Bonnie said tugging the bottom of his t-shirt.

"its fine Bonnie, I am used to it…expectant fathers are usually very protective of expectant mothers".

"Yes…exactly", Damon replied.

Dr. Hancock looked at Damon for a bit and then turned to Bonnie, "Well Bonnie, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…nauseous…but other than that, good…"

"Well the tiredness and nausea will drift away in about 4 more weeks and then you will have brand new symptoms to deal with".

"Yea", Bonnie deadpanned.

"So if you could lie down for a moment, we will get you set up so that we can hear your baby's heartbeat", Dr. Hancock said as Bonnie lay back on the exam table and a nurse entered the room.

Dr. Hancock placed gel on Bonnie's belly and Damon watched him like a hawk. He wanted to know every step that doctor took. Damon watched as Dr. Hancock turned on the machine and picked up the wand and placed it on Bonnie's stomach. He moved it slowly around as he looked up at the monitor, "If you look right there…in the top left corner is your baby, it's about the size of an olive", Dr. Hancock pointed a white blur on the screen.

Damon focused on the screen, "An olive?"

"Yes…its easier to explain to people how big a fetus is by using terms that people can be picture".

"My child is not a piece of food", Damon replied.

"Damon...stop, Dr. Hancock is trying to help", Bonnie smiled.

"And if you listen…", Dr. Hancock began as the nurse turned a knob on the machine, "that sound that sounds like horse's galloping…that is your baby's heartbeat".

Bonnie gasped as she put her hand to her mouth and Damon blinked for a few moments. The heartbeat of his child was something that knocked the wind out of him for a few moments. For someone who didn't have a heartbeat to create something that _did_ have a heartbeat, made him feel kind of weird. He looked down at Bonnie and she was wiping a tear from her eye. He felt like tears were forming in his eyes, but he would never allow this Dr. Hancock to see it.

"Do you hear it Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked down at her and smiled, "Yes…yes I do", he nodded feeling a lump in his throat form.

SSSSSS

Damon watched out of the corner of his eye as Bonnie stared down at one of the sonogram pictures that the doctor had printed, "I have to send one to my Dad…oh and one to Caroline…and I need one on my refrigerator and oh…the boarding house refrigerator…", Bonnie rambled.

"And what about the newspaper?" Damon smirked.

"Damon, this is our baby's first picture…it should be everywhere".

"Right…and that makes me want to talk about something with you", Damon said.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking at the picture.

"I want you to move into the boarding house".

Bonnie looked over and shook her head, "No…I'm not doing that".

"What…why?" Damon asked turning to her, "Elena already lives there, you stay there most of the time anyway and besides all of that, you will be safer at the boarding house".

"Safe from what…things have been relatively calm over the past couple of months, I don't need to move out of my house".

"Bonnie, I don't understand why you are saying no".

"Because I am not shacking up with you".

"But you're pregnant…"

"True".

"And that means that you're not exactly…", Damon began but felt Bonnie staring daggers at him from her seat in the car.

"I'm not exactly what Damon?" she asked.

"Look, this is Mystic Falls…things that go bump in the night are real, I don't want you to be alone if something decides to bump into your living room".

"Damon, I will be fine...trust me".

Damon nodded as they headed towards the Bennett house. Although he dropped the subject, he had no intention of letting Bonnie stay in the Bennett house alone as long as she is pregnant with his child. She was being naïve to think that she would be ok in that house alone.

"How are the nightmares?" Damon asked.

She shrugged, "They're going away…slowly".

"The doctor said that your blood pressure was high".

"Damon…", she began.

"Bonnie, look…can I worry about you?"

"Yes, but don't baby me. Yes, my blood pressure was high but I'm also adjusting to a couple of different things and it is expected, Dr. Hancock also said that remember".

"Yes…I do remember".

"Damon, I will be ok. You have a very strong girlfriend, remember that", Bonnie said.

"Don't I know it", Damon mumbled.

SSSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie met up with Jeremy in one of the campus' cafeterias for lunch. She made sure to tell everyone that she wanted to be the one to talk to Jeremy about her pregnancy. Somehow, even with Caroline's big mouth, Elena assured Bonnie that he had no idea. He knew about Elena's pregnancy, but not about Bonnie's and she was kind of hesitant to tell him. Although, his relationship with Chelsea was deepening, there was still some weirdness between them. Jeremy still disliked Bonnie being involved with Damon, but he had silenced himself on the need to complain about it.

Bonnie watched as he entered the cafeteria and found her sitting at a table nursing a salad. She was still fighting daily nausea, so she was hoping to play it safe with the salad.

"Hey…I was surprised that you wanted to see me", Jeremy smiled as Bonnie stood up and hugged him.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something".

"Oh really, sounds serious", he sat down.

"Well…it kind of is, so I'm just going to say it…I'm pregnant".

Jeremy blinked for a few moments and then shook his head in disbelief, "But how…did you cast the spell on Damon too?"

"Not exactly, the spell somehow affected him and well…things happen".

"But…but…I don't get it, are you two going to get married?"

"Jer, this is not the 1950's…just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I have to get married".

Jeremy shook his head, "So you two are having a baby".

"Yes…in August".

"So I guess you're waiting on a congratulations", Jeremy stared at her.

Bonnie smiled, "It would be nice, but I understand if you don't want to give me that…just yet".

"No…no…congratulations, if you are happy, I am happy for you Bonnie".

She breathed out, "Thank you Jeremy".

"I only want you to be happy Bonnie and I know I did some crazy things a couple of years ago and while, I'm not entirely happy that you are with Damon…I get it…he helped you when none of us could".

"He did".

"Then I guess, I hope you two are very happy with your baby", Jeremy smiled taking Bonnie's hand.

"Thank you", she grinned.

SSSSSS

Later that night, Bonnie could hear the baby crying as she turned over in bed, "Damon, can you please get the baby", she mumbled in her sleep. She had been up hours with the baby and she just needed an hour or two of uninterrupted sleep. She felt on the left side of the bed and realized it was still empty, but the baby was still crying. Bonnie opened her eyes and slipped on her slippers heading out of her bedroom and into the nursery down the hall.

She opened the door and light was streaming in from the sun. She could hear the child's cries quieting down and she smiled, "You did come in and get…", she began as she entered the room and saw that the person holding the baby turn around, "put my baby down", she said as she felt her hands began to shake.

"Bonnie, such a beautiful child…", Klaus caressed the baby's tiny cheek, "just as I dreamed our child would look like".

"Put my baby down", she said again walking closer to him.

"Bonnie, do you think that I would ever harm our baby…you don't know me very well, do you?" Klaus asked staring back at her.

"I know that you are a monster…now, put my baby down".

"Or what…you won't harm me while I am holding on to this precious creature, now will you?"

Bonnie balled up her fists…he knew her…he could basically read her every thought, "Please just put my baby down".

"Now, Bonnie…why would I harm our child".

"That child is not yours", Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

"Oh…is she not…look at the resemblance", Klaus said holding the baby up as black veins appeared around the child's eyes.

Bonnie screamed as she sat up in bed in the darkness of her bedroom room. She quickly looked around and then placed her hands on her stomach. She wasn't showing, but she knew…she was still pregnant and that was just a nightmare, nothing more. She held her shaking hand up to my mouth as she took large gulps of air, "It was just a nightmare", she whispered as he looked over at her cell phone. She wanted to call Damon, but this would only lead to another conversation about her moving to the boarding house. She refused to run there…she refused to let Klaus control her again.

SSSSSS

Damon watched as Bonnie rushed into the living room after Stefan called her an hour before. As soon as she entered, he could see and feel that something was different about her. She had bags under her eyes, she looked exhausted and her skin was a little pale. As he moved closer to her, Stefan spoke, "We believe that a gang of vampires have come to town, what they are looking for we don't exactly know".

"So what do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked over at her, "_You_ are not doing anything, Stefan, Alaric and I are going to talk to these vampires and _coax_ them into leaving town".

"And how do you think you are going to do that, I doubt they will leave just because you ask them to", Bonnie replied, "Look, I don't have to be right there front and center, but I can definitely help".

"Bonnie, you are not helping…now what time are we leaving, Stefan?" Damon asked turning his gaze away from Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Damon and was set to give him a brain aneurysm, when she felt Elena touch her arm, "Bonnie, I have something to show you upstairs", she replied quietly.

Bonnie glared at Damon as Elena pulled her out of the living room.

When they reached Elena and Stefan's bedroom, Bonnie began pacing, "Who does he think he is…I don't need to be treated as if I'm a child", she balled up her fists and paced.

"Bonnie, you know that he only wants to protect you".

"I don't need to be protected, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself".

"Yes…we know that, but…"

"But what Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"How are you doing, you don't look ok".

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "I didn't sleep well last night…it's not a big deal".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course…I mean…everyone has nightmares, don't they?"

"Yes, but are yours still about Klaus?"

Bonnie looked at Elena and she hated the look she was giving her. It was one of pity and guilt, "No, they're not about Klaus…I failed English Lit…almost as scary as Klaus", Bonnie lied.

"Bonnie if something was wrong, you would tell me…wouldn't you?" Elena asked.

"Of course I would, I just don't like the fact that just because I'm pregnant that Damon thinks he can dictate what I do".

"He's not dictating…"

"Elena, stop defending him please…you may like sitting here like a princess in a tower while Stefan goes out and slays vampires and dragons for you, but I don't like it and he knows it!" Bonnie fumed, "I'm leaving".

"Bonnie…"

"Elena, I will talk to you later", Bonnie huffed picking up her bag and stomping out of the bedroom.

Damon heard the front door slam as Alaric handed him a stake, "Are you going to go after her?" Alaric asked.

"So she can make my brain explode over and over again, she's in one of her moods…trust me, it will pass".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Bonnie is pregnant Alaric and I don't know if you read pregnancy books frequently, but I've read one or two…"

Alaric raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, she's a witch…I need to know what happens to normal women and amplify that by ten to pretty much get how a witch will act, so she has these mood swings and then she gets over it…no big deal".

"Ok, if you say so".

"Trust me on this, I know my Little Witch", Damon winked as he placed the stake in the bag.

SSSSSSS

The situation had quickly turned into somewhat of a war as vampires charged all over the place in the middle of the woods. As Damon removed his stake from one of the younger vampire's chest, he looked around and most of the vampires were grabbing the sides of their heads and falling to the ground. "Damn witch", Damon mumbled as he looked around searching for her. He didn't see her, but he knew that she was there…he was going to kill her.

He noticed her step from behind some of the trees with her arms outstretched as the vamps writhed in pain on the ground.

"You are not supposed to be here!" he yelled at her.

"And I am helping you…so thank me later", Bonnie replied, "now, continue doing what you were doing…"

Damon shook his head as he walked over to the few remaining vampires and stuck them with stakes. As he stuck the stake in the last one on the ground, he heard a rustle of leaves and when he turned around, he saw a vampire speeding towards Bonnie. Damon started rushing over, but before he could get to her the vampire wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her off of the ground, "What do we have here…a witch…well…I see you all haven't been fighting fair".

"Let her go!" Damon called as he, Stefan and Alaric moved closer.

"Let her go…I guess she's _special_ witch then…aren't you?" the vampire asked bringing Bonnie's face closer to his.

Bonnie wrapped both of her hands around the vampires arm and ignited his arm in flames. He instantly threw her onto the ground as Stefan and Alaric rushed over to her. While the vampire was preoccupied with putting the flames out on his arm, Damon rushed over to him slamming him down to the ground and sticking him in the heart with the stake.

"Damon…", Stefan called over to him.

He rushed over to where Stefan and Alaric were helping Bonnie up off the ground.

"We will clean up here, take her home", Stefan replied as Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Yes…let me know if we have any more unexpected visitors", Damon said as he helped a slightly dazed Bonnie out of the woods.

SSSSSSS

When they reached the Bennett house, the silence between the couple was palpable. Damon was furious with her and he was using every bit of his self control not to go completely crazy on her at the moment. Bonnie was feeling a little foolish and just angry at the fact that now, she would be seen as this helpless pregnant girl who needed help.

She wasn't sure why she went to the woods exactly, ever since her nightmare the previous evening, her entire mind felt as if it was out of wack. She hated that it seemed as if Klaus had power over her when she closed her eyes to sleep and the only power she had was when she was awake and with Damon's orders, she felt she was losing power when she was awake as well.

Damon slammed the door behind them causing Bonnie to jump a little and said nothing as he stood in the foyer.

"Damon…I…"

"Do you know how angry I am you", he said quietly before turning around to face her.

"I know that…"

"You know what…what could you possibly know!" Damon exploded, "do you know how I felt seeing that vampire with his hand around your throat…did you know that I could hear both of your heartbeats…you and the baby's!"

"Damon, I had it under control…"

"Under control, he threw you to the ground…what if something happened to the baby when he did that…god Bonnie, what are you trying to prove? Are you trying to let me know that you are not some weakling…fine…I get it…but one thing is true, you are _not_ to do this ever again!"

"You are not my father!" Bonnie screamed at him.

"But I am that child's father and I won't let your selfishness harm that child or yourself, for that matter".

"I am not helpless".

"I know that Bonnie, I know that…but you're pregnant and you just can't risk your life and try to save everyone any more".

Bonnie looked at Damon and blinked back tears. He was right and she hated it, "I…I feel like I don't have control over anything anymore".

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

Bonnie twisted the ring on her finger, "The nightmares are getting worse and I can't control them…I thought that I would be able to, but I can't…and when I'm awake…that is the only control that I have control over what happens and in the nightmares, I am so helpless…", she said as the tears slipped out of her eyes, "and I don't want to be that way when I'm awake and Damon, as much as you tell me that its dangerous for me to be around when you guys go out and fight vampires of whatever…you can be hurt just as easily, you guys need me to help".

Damon sighed as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her petite body, "Bonnie, it's ok…I know that we look to you to help with a lot of things, but we can't risk you getting hurt…", he replied letting her go and then placing his hand on her stomach, "there are three people here to worry about".

"Three?" she asked.

"Yes…three…you, me, and Baby Salvatore, because if anything happens to you two…I'm not going on without you".

Bonnie looked at Damon and the wrapped her arms around him, "I love you soo much", she whispered as he lifted her up off the floor in a hug.

"Love you too", he whispered back.

When he sat her back down, she looked up at him, "I'm sorry…I'm a mess, I know I am".

"No you're not, you are still the judgey witch that you've always been, but I've seen you naked…so I don't dislike it soo much now".

Bonnie hit Damon on the chest as he pulled her closer to him, "Don't ever do what you did tonight again", he whispered.

She nodded as he lifted her up and in a face to face hug and joined with a kiss. He climbed the stairs holding onto her as they kissed. While he knew that Bonnie somewhat agreed to stay out of the supernatural business, he knew that she would never do that as long as she believed that they needed her powers…soo…he would just have to find someone to take over for her.

**And the question becomes…who?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my fic. I appreciate all of your support. I hope you enjoy this newest update…it has a little twist. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

"What's going on?" Stefan asked leaning up against the doorway of the living room as he watched Damon opening a bottle of wine and sitting it down on the bar.

Two weeks passed since Bonnie's appearance in the woods and Damon had searched all over for a new witch. It wasn't easy since he didn't have the _best_ reputation in the supernatural world, but he was persistent.

"I invited a guest to town", he replied.

"You invited a guest…who?" Stefan asked.

"Well after the whole Bonnie trying to take on a vampire a couple of weeks ago, I decided that we needed another witch to help us with witchy stuff".

"Uh, huh and who would this witch be?" Stefan asked as the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought", Damon stated as he headed towards the door. Stefan listened as a voice drifted from the porch.

"Damon Salvatore…that smile never worked on me before and it definitely won't work on me now", the southern voice drawled as Stefan heard heels clicking on the hardwood floors and walking towards the living room.

He closed his eyes and sighed…Damon wouldn't…

"Stefan!" the voice squealed as he felt arms wrap around his neck, "its soo good to see you!"

Stefan hugged the leggy, blond back as he looked over at Damon who had an amused look on his face.

"Miranda…what…what are you doing back in Mystic Falls after all of these years?" Stefan asked looking over at Damon with wide eyes.

"Well your brother called me and said that my services were needed again and of course, he phrased it as a favor for you…but I see, you had no idea that I was coming here", Miranda turned to look at Damon who shrugged innocently.

"Umm…Damon, can I talk to you for a few moments?" Stefan replied.

"Sure…Miranda, I have your favorite pinot grigio on the cart…help yourself", Damon called as he followed Stefan out to the hallway, "what?"

"You bring Miranda here…_Miranda_...how could you do that?"

"Look, we needed a witch and I couldn't track down Bonnie's globetrotting cousin, Lucy…so Miranda's just as good, she's one that we know and one that helped a bit when Bonnie was with Klaus…she is a perfect second choice".

Stefan shook his head, "I can't believe that you would do this".

"Do what…I'm trying to make sure that Bonnie doesn't feel the need to risk her life to make sure that I'm ok…so Miranda is a perfect candidate, I don't care if she dies", Damon shrugged.

"You are a real bastard, do you know that?"

"Oh wait…are you…do _you_ feel funny about her being here, I know you two had something going on when…you know, we were looking for Bonnie and things were complicated between you, me and Elena".

"No, I don't have any leftover feelings regarding Miranda, but just the same…I don't think it's a good idea for her to be here", Stefan whispered.

"Everything will be fine, she's a powerful witch and we need someone like that on our side…Bonnie can't do it, so Miranda will suffice".

"I think you're asking for trouble here, Miranda is not Bonnie".

"And thank god for that", Damon remarked as he entered the living room, "so Miranda LaRue, please share where have you been hiding all of these years?"

SSSSSS

"I can't believe that I can't fit my jeans anymore", Bonnie complained as she slipped on a new pair of jeans and looked in the store mirror.

"Believe it, I can't fit mine either", Elena said walking up next to her in the fitting looking at the jeans she tried on from every angle.

"And look, I'm starting to show which means everyone's eyes go straight to my stomach", Bonnie said turning to the side where a baby bump could be seen.

"What really is annoying is those who want to reach out and touch", Elena rolled her eyes as she slipped off the jeans.

"I'm tempted to set their hands on fire".

Elena looked up at Bonnie and Bonnie met her eyes and they burst into laughter, "I know…I know…it's an overreaction, but I've been seeing Dr. Talbot again and she believes that my nightmares are because I am bottling my emotions up inside, so I am trying to let them out".

"So have the nightmares disappeared?"

"No, but I don't wake up with my heart ready to beat out of my chest anymore…I just realize that they are a part of me now and I have to cope with them".

"Well Damon's helping, isn't he…I remember before with him being there, it helped with the nightmares right?"

"Yes, it did…but these nightmares are different, I don't know…I think they are connected to the baby and the spell…and…they should go away soon".

Elena stood up and hugged Bonnie, "I hope that they go away soon too, I don't want you to be miserable".

"I'm not miserable", Bonnie said letting Elena go, "I'm actually pretty happy, I know that I'm not happy about having to buy new pants, but I am excited about the baby…the Bennett refrigerator is filled with pictures of my little peach".

"Oh you're following the fruit bump guide too?" Elena asked.

"Yes and you know Damon hates it", Bonnie giggled.

"Of course he does, but I know he is keeping all of those sonogram pictures somewhere, he's just not telling you or anyone else where".

"Yes, he is definitely pretending that he is too cool to embrace being a daddy completely, but I know he cares…especially now that I am starting to show".

"How's your father dealing with it?" Elena asked.

Bonnie smiled, "My father is being better about this then I thought. He likes Damon…which is weird, no one likes Damon at first".

"Well that makes things easier, right?"

"Definitely", Bonnie nodded, "its nice to have my father and my boyfriend get along".

"Speaking of which, Bonnie it would be awesome if you moved into the boarding house with us", Elena spoke up.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Did Damon put you up to this?"

"I will admit, Damon might have mentioned it", Elena began as they grabbed their jeans and walked out of the fitting room, "but I actually agree with him, you spend a lot of time at the boarding house already and it would be nice if I have someone to bond with during those late nights when I am craving pistachio ice cream".

"Elena, I don't want to move into the boarding house".

"But why…don't you want to be closer to Damon?"

Bonnie stopped walking, "Yes, I want to be closer to Damon…but moving in together, it just seems soo…"

"Permanent?" Elena suggested.

"Yes and before I got pregnant, I don't think we were on the road to marriage and it's not even something that I considered necessarily…"

"So what's the problem?" Elena asked.

"I don't know", Bonnie sighed, "I just need to think about it some more".

"Ok, but don't leave me there alone for long…I need someone to commiserate with soon", Elena wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Ok…ok…fine".

SSSSSS

"So let me get this straight, since Mystic Falls is like the place to be for all supernatural creatures, you two want me to help you out for a couple of months…why…what happened to your witch, did you not get her back?" Miranda asked looking at Stefan and then at Damon.

"Yes she's back, but she's incapacitated for awhile", Damon answered.

"Uh, huh and what do I get out of this deal…you know, I do have a job you know…"

"Working in that dive bar down in Boone, Texas…yes, I am sure you got a chance to use your gifts there", Damon snorted.

"Damon, don't make me display just how much I have learned over the years", Miranda glared at him.

"Miranda, don't listen to him…you can learn a lot here, but if you don't want to stay…we understand", Stefan quickly added.

Miranda took a sip of her wine, "Mmm…very good".

"So will you take us up on our offer?" Damon asked.

"I will stay for awhile, Boone hasn't been as fun as I thought it would be and if I remember correctly, you two get in a lot of trouble", Miranda stated standing up from her chair and walking over to the Salvatore brothers, "so if you keep me happy, I will stay and be your little witch".

"Be your little what?" Bonnie voice snapped from the doorway of the living room.

Damon looked over and noticed Bonnie and Elena standing in the doorway with shopping bags. Bonnie was looking at Miranda with daggers in her eyes and Elena looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Elena…hello…it's great to see you again", Miranda beamed walking over, "and look at you, are you having a baby…wow…that's great and all of you are still friends, crazy…and are you Bonnie, the Bennett witch that I heard soo much about?"

"Hello Miranda, Stefan and I are married", Elena snipped as she walked over lacing her fingers through Stefan's, "and this is _our_ baby", she rubbed her belly.

Damon was a little amused by Elena's obvious jealous attitude that was making an appearance.

"You and Stefan…married…and expecting a baby, how is _that_ possible?" Miranda gasped and then turned to Bonnie, "did you do something?"

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked looking at Miranda.

"Bonnie…dear…", Damon rushed over and stood next to Bonnie taking her hand, "this is Miranda LaRue, she has come to help us out for awhile".

"Help us do what?" Bonnie asked glancing from Damon to Miranda.

"Let me explain…", Miranda moved closer to Bonnie, "when you were missing a couple of years ago, I found myself in Mystic Falls and for a time, I helped them try to find you".

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it", Bonnie snapped.

Miranda's pleasant smile slipped a little as Damon quickly butt in, "What Bonnie meant to say is that she is grateful that you tried…umm…we will be right back, ok", Damon replied taking Bonnie by the arm and escorting her out of the living room and into the kitchen down the hallway, "you have nothing to worry about".

Bonnie thought back to the tall, leggy blond who resembled a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader in the living room and glared at Damon, "What is she doing here?"

"We need some help and since you are carrying precious goods, you kind of can't help in the way we need it…so she's the next best thing".

"LaRue…LaRue…Emily mentioned a LaRue in the grimoire a couple of times", Bonnie replied thoughtfully.

"See she's credible".

"Emily said that the LaRues could not be trusted and by the looks of her, I would say that Emily was right".

"Bonnie…"

"Don't _Bonnie_ me Damon, I don't like her".

"Why?"

"Why…because…", Bonnie began as Damon folded his arms and looked at her, "I don't like the way she looked at you".

Damon smiled, "As flattered as I am, Miranda never had eyes for me".

"Oh really…you think I can't see the little vibes that are going on between you?"

Damon placed his hands on Bonnie's arms, "Bonnie, trust me...there is nothing between Miranda and I, if anything Elena is the one who needs to watch out…", Damon mumbled as Bonnie's eyes went wide.

"What…Miranda and Stefan…are you serious?" Bonnie whispered.

"Well it was a confusing time and all…"

"Wait…were they together while you and Elena were…oh my god…why would you bring her here!" Bonnie hit him in the chest.

"Oww…", Damon rubbed his pec and then added, "she is a good witch, we need some help and Stefan's not worried about her, he's hopelessly in love with Elena and Miranda will respect that".

Bonnie shook her head as the tears appeared in her eyes, "So you brought her here to replace me?"

Damon sighed. A mood swing; he knew that the tears would come sooner or later and it made him feel bad, he placed his hands on her cheeks, "Bonnie, look at me…no one could replace you…we just need some extra help and Miranda can help us", he took his thumb and wiped one of her wayward tears.

"Damn it, I hate this", she sighed wiping her eyes, "and I know…I know that you guys need help…witchy help and all, but look at her…she's beautiful and tall…and blond and skinny…and I couldn't even fit in my jeans this morning!"

"Bonnie…calm down…please, you know that blonds don't do it for me and you know I am partial to caramel brunettes nowadays", he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Fine…fine…but if she flirts with you in anyway, I will turn her into a hag", Bonnie said removing herself from Damon's embrace.

"Yes, I am sure".

"And oh…I _am_ moving in", Bonnie commented as she exited the kitchen.

Damon watched her disappear and couldn't help as a grin spread across his face. Well Miranda's appearance worked out in more ways than one.

SSSSSS

"Stefan says that it was Damon's idea, but I don't like it and I really don't like her!" Elena screeched as she paced around Bonnie's room later that night as Bonnie folded clothes into a bag.

"Well tell me what she's like?" Bonnie asked.

"She's _very _sweet and _very _helpful…she was around when we were trying to find you, she just popped up out of the blue. Apparently, her family had some history with the Salvatores at some time…I don't know, but she got close to Stefan when things were complicated and they…well…they had something going on, I didn't ask the details and I never will because I know that what happened was partially my fault".

"Well I doubt Stefan would look twice at her now, you two are solid…you're married and you are having a baby".

"I know…but it doesn't help that she's here and she's soo…"

"Gorgeous?" Bonnie supplied.

"Yes…oh Bon, you can't be worried about her".

"I'm not…", Bonnie said picking up a shirt and folding it, "but…I don't like her being the new witch…and I don't like being sidelined".

"You are not necessarily sidelined, but Bonnie you have to know that you cannot be in the middle of the woods fighting vampires anymore".

"I know that Elena".

"And besides, if I have to stay at home with my feet up, so do you", Elena sat down on the bed.

Bonnie sighed, "I know, but they couldn't find a burly warlock or something?"

Elena laughed, "Of course not".

SSSSSS

After Elena went home, Bonnie continued packing her clothes. She hadn't planned to announce her move earlier, but after seeing _Miranda_, the last thing she would do is leave any room for any kind of temptation to tip toe into her boyfriend's world. Damon assured her that Miranda was staying with Alaric, but she still didn't feel completely comfortable with her being in town.

"Well looks like you packed these clothes up pretty fast", Damon replied stepping into the bedroom.

"Well considering I can only fit the shirts, it made things somewhat easier".

"So what about the house?" Damon looked around as he sat down on the bed, "will your Dad rent it out?"

"Well that means I will have to put some of my things up in storage and I'm not exactly sure I want to do that just yet…"

"Having second thoughts?"

"No…not exactly…I just…", Bonnie breathed out as she stood up from the floor and walked over to Damon, "I just feel like that we are moving too fast".

"What do you think is too fast…the baby or the moving in together?" Damon asked, "because one of them, we can reevaluate…the other…", he said rubbing her stomach, "pretty much can't be changed".

"I know…god…we're going to be parents in a couple of months, you and me…Bonnie and Damon…two people who have tried to kill each other on numerous occasions".

"No, you've tried to kill _me_ on numerous occasions, I believe I tried to kill _you_ once and it wasn't even you…it was Emily".

Bonnie glared at him.

"Same difference and no, I can't believe that we're having a kid…but the more I think about it, I can't help but smile and think about how Shelia is probably cursing me right now".

Bonnie shook her head, "I think after everything that happened with Klaus, my grams and everyone else probably saw you in a new light".

"Including you?"

"Especially me", Bonnie said leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. Damon moaned a little as Bonnie pushed him down on her bed and straddled him.

"You naughty little witch…are you trying to get one more lay in this bed before you move to the boarding house?" he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie smiled and nodded as slipped his shirt over his head, "Mmm, hmm", she smiled as Damon laid down as she kissed a trail down his chest.

"Have I mentioned how much I love the second trimester", Damon breathed out as he entangled his hands in her tresses.

SSSSSS

Damon watched as Bonnie slept quietly next to him as the moonlight drifted into her bedroom. He lifted her sleep shirt to reveal the small baby bump that had recently appeared over the past couple of weeks. He placed his hand on her stomach and if he listened intently, he could hear the baby's heartbeat and it was both something that wowed him and scared him. Being who he is and what he was, he had stopped plenty of hearts from beating…had taken pleasure in making those heart stops and now, he had created a living being with Bonnie.

Although he pushed down his fears of being a father, he still had his moments where he had to catch himself. After all that he had done…after all of the lives that he had ruined…he somehow got the girl and went against nature and would have the child. It was sobering and it was also something that made him fearful. Damon wasn't afraid of many things, but he knew that he was afraid of losing Bonnie and the baby; he would protect them with everything within him and if it mean giving his life for theirs, he would…without a second thought. He would never tell anyone about the collection of sonogram pictures that he had collected in the box under his bed, but he would definitely have to move them...if Bonnie caught him staring at them, he would never hear the end of it. He rubbed her stomach and pulled her closer to him in an embrace as he closed his eyes.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie and Damon walked into the boarding house the next afternoon , they found Miranda in the living room looking through spell books, "Good afternoon, ya'll", she jumped up from her seat, "Bonnie, I was hoping that we could go through some spell books and maybe we can learn from each other", Miranda smiled.

"Umm…sure…maybe when I unpack", Bonnie said, "umm…Damon, can you bring the rest of the bags upstairs and I will make some room in the closet for my stuff".

"You mean take up most of the closet space?"

Bonnie winked as she headed up the stairs.

"She doesn't like me, I can tell", Miranda frowned.

"Well you have to understand, she's a witch…a Bennett witch, so they can be kind of testy and…well…she's pregnant, so there's that…"

"And she feels like I'm replacing her".

"In some ways".

Miranda thought for a moment, "So Damon Salvatore is going to be a father…well I can honestly say I never suspected this one".

"Well I bet a lot of things about me are unexpected".

" I thought that you weren't attracted to witches for one…and you didn't seem all that interested in anyone else but _Elena_ when I was around", Miranda teased.

"Things change".

"Apparently, so she's pregnant…I guess she cast the spell on you too?"

"Well the spell wasn't exactly geared towards me, but I was affected anyway and things happen", Damon shrugged.

Miranda shook her head in amazements, "Two vampires with biological children, it's almost unheard of really".

"It is unheard of and this is where it stops, the spell was a one time deal and its best that no one else knows about it", Damon replied.

"And why is that…scared that vampires will come out of the woodwork and try to become human for 24 hours".

"That is exactly what I think", Damon glanced towards the doorway and then moved closer to Miranda, "part of the reason why Klaus kidnapped Bonnie was so that he could impregnate her, he had goals of creating some kind of hybrid child and he tortured her because she wasn't interested…so yes, the less people who know about the baby and how they came to be the better".

"Wow…I could not imagine…Klaus was an Original and from what I understand, they are some scary beings".

"He was and he hurt her…a lot", Damon replied.

Miranda moved closer to Damon, "Wow, I thought that look was only for Elena".

Damon turned to Miranda and narrowed his eyes, "Elena is in the past…I am in a relationship with Bonnie".

"So I see and you appear to be devoted to her", Miranda replied looking at Damon out of the corner of her eyes.

"Absolutely devoted", Damon answered, "now, if you will excuse me…I need to make sure that I still have some closet space".

Miranda nodded as she watched Damon walk out of the living room and head up the stairs. She found herself smiling as she walked back over to the couch and sitting down with a spell book.

**I thought that it would be interesting to see a jealous Bonnie. Often Damon plays the jealous role…what happens when Bonnie has to deal with Miranda along with all of her emotions? And how will Damon deal with Bonnie dealing with Miranda?**

**Please review and show your love/like? Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading and all of your reviews, please keep them coming! As for a jealous Bonnie? I think it was just about time for that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Bonnie, it's so good to see you", Dr. Talbot smiled standing up from her chair as Bonnie entered her office, "and look at you, you are positively glowing".

"Thank you…I'm actually feeling better, the morning sickness is going away and I don't feel as tired all the time…", Bonnie sat down on the couch.

"Good, good…and the nightmares?"

"They come and go, I…umm…I moved in with Damon", Bonnie mumbled.

Dr. Talbot raised an eyebrow, "You moved in with Damon, I thought that cohabitating was something that you wanted to wait for".

"I know…I did…but it wasn't doing me any good to stay at my house alone when I am having nightmares and I wake up gasping for breath. It feels good to know that someone else is there with me".

Dr. Talbot nodded, "So Damon is being supportive and he is helping you to relax?"

"Yes…he often does".

"So how is it living together?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "It has its moments and it is indeed a weird situation living there with Stefan and Elena, but it's like we're some weird type of family. When my Grams died, I didn't really have anyone to go home to and now…I do", Bonnie shrugged.

Dr. Talbot nodded, "I am happy for you".

"Thank you", Bonnie smiled.

"So is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

Bonnie looked down and then back at Dr. Talbot, "Well, while I'm happy and all...I am starting to feel a little weird about gaining weight and acting like a crazy person".

"Bonnie, mood swings are normal and you are having a baby…its ok".

"Well one of Damon and Stefan's old friends is in town and she's hanging out with them and she kind of looks like a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader or something, not exactly the best person to boost my self esteem".

"Bonnie…"

"Yes Dr. Talbot, I know…I'm pregnant, not fat…but that doesn't change anything", Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie, you are about to have your own family and you have someone who supports and loves you above all else, please focus on that and how far you have come".

"I have come far, haven't I?" Bonnie smiled looking at Dr. Talbot.

"Extremely far…I remember the young woman who came to me…she was scarred, deeply scarred and it wasn't just about the scar on her face…the smile that you have now, it's amazing…and the life that you have in front of you makes me excited for you", Dr. Talbot grinned, "now, do you have a new picture for me?"

Bonnie smiled as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "Thank you and you know I do have more pictures", she replied reaching into her bag and handing Dr. Talbot her newest sonogram picture.

SSSSSS

"So Ric, tell me…have you worked some of those kinks out with our resident substitute witch?" Damon smirked as he walked into Alaric's house plopping down on the couch putting his feet up on the table.

"Damon, she is a houseguest and that is it", Alaric knocked Damon's feet off of the table, "and I think that you are playing with fire by having her here in town".

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me put this in terms that you can understand, you live with not one…but two…hormonal, pregnant women and you bring in someone who looks like that to replace one of the women in the group, I don't think it's going over as well as you think it is".

Damon rolled his eyes, "I love Bonnie, I tell her that all the time and Stefan is basically attached to Elena's hip…Miranda is just here to do spells and help us when we need it, that's it…I don't want her and I sent her to live here with you as a gift and you are basically ignoring it".

"She doesn't want me Damon".

"That's because you are playing all coy…you need to try another method, let me give you a few pointers".

Alaric looked at Damon blankly, "No thank you and I don't believe Miranda wants me because I think she wants someone else…someone who lives in a boarding house across town".

"Well if she is thinking about rekindling anything with Stefan, she's in for a world of heartache…he's not interested".

"And what about you?"

"What about me, sure she's gorgeous…sure she has power…and sure she has a body that is amazing, but I have Bonnie…I love her and she has everything that I could possibly want and she's having my kid…I'm happy".

"Are you really?" Alaric asked, "I mean…I've known you for a couple of years and for most of those years, you could be a complete dick, but I never imagined that you would be all set to settle down and be a father…"

"Whoa…who said anything about settling down…I have Bonnie, we're going to have our kid, but I will be the same Damon no matter what…I will still rip out hearts, break necks and stake anyone who crosses me".

Alaric chuckled, "Right and how do you expect to do that carrying a carseat?"

"Really funny", Damon snarked, "want to try me?"

Alaric shook his head as the front door opened and Miranda walked in dressed in a sports bra and tiny biker shorts, "It may be cold, but as soon as I start running…I don't even notice it", she grinned heading in, "oh hi Damon…"

"Miranda…isn't it a little too cold for you to be running around in that?" Alaric asked.

She looked down at her outfit, "Probably, but you have no idea how much I can overhear in the park when people think I'm just a silly jogger…"

"Oh really and what did you hear?" Damon asked.

"Well, let me take a shower honey and I will share with you in a few", Miranda grinned as she winked heading upstairs.

"Something is seriously wrong with you", Damon shook his head, "you have that living down the hallway from you and you don't want to make things a little more personal, you are a fool".

"Damon, I am not looking for a relationship right now…"

"Who's talking about a relationship?" Damon snorted.

Miranda listened at the top of the stairs as she flicked her finger and started the water in the shower in the bathroom down the hallway. She smiled as she listened to Damon attempt to get Alaric to hit on her. Maybe Damon wasn't as blind as he would lead everyone to believe, she thought as she skipped towards the bathroom.

SSSSSS

"So what's going on?" Stefan asked walking into the Salvatore living room joining Damon and Miranda, who was looking through one of the LaRue spell books.

"Well apparently there's a vampire convention coming to Mystic Falls and it's not pretty", Damon answered.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Apparently some of your little kinfolk have been slowly gathering in town, have you ever heard of the Gathering of the Dark?" Miranda asked.

Stefan looked at Damon, "No sorry…don't think I have".

"It apparently happens once every 200 years and it takes place in different places of the world, depending on who has the Mrak stone at the time it is supposed to occur".

"And what does this stone do?" Stefan asked.

"It brings complete darkness for three days to whatever part of the world that the stone is located in and it according to my books, it can also raise darkness whatever that means".

"So is the stone here?"

"Well from what I gathered today on my little run through the park, it is on its way and so are other vampires".

"But why here?" Stefan asked.

"Because apparently, Sunnydale's not taking any more of the undead since 2003", Damon quipped.

"So when will this stone actually be activated?" Stefan asked.

"In a couple of weeks, I haven't been able to decipher the exact date…but apparently there some vampires coming early…trying to get a good seat early".

"But where are they?" Stefan asked, "I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary…"

"Apparently when you can have three days to roam free and do whatever you want, I guess you can be patient".

"So what are we going to do…how can we stop it?" Stefan asked.

"Well we would have to find the stone and destroy it, but we would have to find out who has it first", Miranda replied, "and I'm not quite sure how to destroy it yet", she frowned.

"Well you need to find out".

"Ok, I will work on it", Miranda said picking up one of the spell books and heading over to the couch, "and I will need some food to get me going…buffalo wings".

Damon looked over at Stefan.

"I am not a delivery guy", Stefan snapped.

"Call Alaric, he will be the delivery guy", Damon stated, "must I think of everything?"

"Look, I think we have something more important to worry about", Stefan whispered.

"I know, getting Bonnie and Elena out of Mystic Falls…you know they won't go easily", Damon whispered back, "but I have an idea and it involves a baby vampire with blond hair and a voice that could wake the dead".

Stefan nodded, "So how do we convince them to go?"

"That will be the hard part", Damon sighed.

SSSSSS

Bonnie felt Damon's eyes staring at her intently from his side of the bed as she turned the page in her 'What to Expect, When You're Expecting' and it was starting to weird her out, "What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Has that book helped you any?" he asked taking it out of her hands and holding it up with two fingers.

"Yes, but then again…there is no book on 'What to Expect, When You're Expecting Damon Salvatore's Child'", she rolled her eyes as she stole the book back.

"There _really_ should be book about that, I mean…it's not every day that perfection is created in a woman's womb", Damon sighed.

"I really hope this kid does not have a big head like you do…god…I help it doesn't", Bonnie shuddered.

"Oh you love my big head", Damon said taking her hand and kissing it.

She shook her head and couldn't help but grin as she touched his cheek, "I do…it's amazing how some of your most annoying qualities have turned into things that I love most about you".

"Seeeeee…I grew on you".

"Like a fungus", Bonnie smirked.

"Now, Judgey…you know that while your body may be pure perfection…you were not perfect when we first met".

"Oh really?"

"You were rather mean to me, even when I apologized to you a number of times", Damon pouted.

"That's because I was still angry at you for what you did to Caroline and you were kind of an ass".

"Yes…Caroline, how is she?"

"She's good…why?"

"When was the last time that you went to California to visit her?"

Bonnie rose her eyebrow, "Last year…why?"

"No reason, I'm just surprised that she hasn't requested that you and Elena come out to visit".

"Well she has, but I just don't want to leave Mystic Falls…Dr. Talbot is here and…"

"And…", Damon searched her eyes.

"And I'm not sure that I want to leave you with the little supermodel running around, she's a witch…she could put a spell on you".

"And if she does, what would you do?" Damon asked.

"I would destroy her", Bonnie said kissing him softly on the cheek and opening up her book.

She said it so simply with a smile on her face and he totally believed her words and he couldn't have loved his little witch more than that very moment. He also was well aware that nothing short of an act of God would coax Bonnie to leave Mystic Falls.

"You know when you say things like that, you scare _me_", Damon said taking the book out of her hands and placing it on the floor, "but it also turns me on…is that bad?" he asked pulling her on top of him.

Bonnie smiled, "I don't think so…but let's explore that a little".

"I was hoping you would say that", Damon said pulling her slowly down so that he could wrap his arms around her.

SSSSSS

"Ok…we've waited...so what's the verdict?" Damon crossed his arms as Dr. Hancock waved the wand across Bonnie's stomach a week later.

"Well…it looks like…", Dr. Hancock began as he peered at the image on the black and white screen.

"Looks like...", Damon tilted his head and then began to grin from ear to ear, "it's a boy and what an amazing boy it is, he takes after his Daddy!"

"Really Damon?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Actually, that's the umbilical cord…your boy…is actually a girl", Dr. Hancock smirked looking at Damon.

"Yes!" Bonnie clapped, " a girl…I was hoping for a girl, I could not take a mini you".

Damon frowned, "Well I _guess_ I can corrupt a girl as much as I could corrupt my boy and Miss Bennett are you forgetting something very important here?"

Bonnie thought for a moment and then frowned, "We were just joking about the bet Damon…"

"Nope…you see Dr. Hancock, Bonnie was trying to be very, very mean and block me from naming my son Damon Jr., so she bet me if it was a girl…that I could name the baby and if it was a boy, she would name him…guess her plan backfired on her, didn't it?"

Dr. Hancock chuckled as he stood up, "Well, I will leave you two for a few moments and I will meet you in my office".

"Thanks", Bonnie frowned as she wiped her stomach free of the gel and pulled her shirt down.

Dr. Hancock nodded as he headed out of the room.

"Oh now…you were ecstatic to find out you were having a girl, it was only when you realized that our child would be name Willow that you got upset".

"Damon…don't you dare…", Bonnie warned him.

"What about Sabrina…that's more modern".

"I will give you an aneurysm", Bonnie threatened.

"Tabitha…Tabitha's a great name!" Damon grinned as he felt the intense pain in his head, "ok…ok…no Tabitha", he grimaced as he grabbed the side of his head.

Bonnie lessened the pain for a moment.

"How about Glinda, Bonnie…how do you feel about that?" Damon asked as they headed out of the exam room.

SSSSSS

"How did the appointment go?" Stefan asked as he and Elena reclined on the couch wrapped up in each other as Damon and Bonnie walked into the living room.

"Bonnie made my brain explode because she's mad she lost".

"Lost?" Elena asked.

"We're having a girl", Bonnie smiled.

"What!" Elena squealed as she hopped up off the couch and grabbed Bonnie, "no way…this is great…oh my god, I can't believe it".

"They are going to be best friends just like us", Bonnie squealed along with Elena as they headed out of the living room discussing nursery ideas.

"Well…if I didn't know better, I would say that someone planned this perfectly", Stefan smirked, "but congratulations".

"Yes…congratulations…a girl will either have me avoiding jail or killing young teenage boys", Damon snorted as he plopped down next to Stefan.

"You know Brother, you don't have to hide it anymore…you are happy…you are content right now…you have everything that you always wanted, you wanted a woman who loves you and only loves you and you have that with Bonnie. Now, you two are having a daughter, you are going to have that family that you never thought you would have…you are happy and you don't have to hide it", Stefan smiled.

Damon looked over at Stefan. Yes, he was happy…yes he had everything that he wanted…yes, he was probably going to spend the rest of his life protecting his daughter with every fiber of his being…but he had a reputation to protect.

"Stefan, I will save the tears and the big ole grin for you…we need to figure out how we are going to keep Elena and Bonnie from going completely crazy with the 'we're both having girls!' thing".

"I don't think that's ever going away…so, I spoke with Miranda…she can't seem to find much about the Mrak stone, she suggested Bonnie looking in Emily's grimoire…"

"No way…nope, not going to happen for many reasons".

"Damon, we need to find out when this is happening and once we know that, we can get Bonnie and Elena out of town".

"If Bonnie knows anything about this, she won't leave…you know that and for that matter, Elena won't leave you either. Caroline is supposed to come up with something to get them to come to California in a couple days".

Stefan shook his head, "Bonnie can help".

"Well she's not", Damon stated.

"Ok", Stefan sighed.

SSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie was left in the house while Elena and Stefan went to class and Damon went wherever he goes during the day. She made her way down to the kitchen to make oatmeal. As she waited for the water to heat up, she heard the front door open and close with some annoying humming filtering into the house. She picked up her bowl of oatmeal and walked towards the living room where Miranda was in the process of laying out spell books. As she sat back and opened one with a flick of her finger, she glanced up at Bonnie in the doorway, "Bonnie…hi…I didn't know you were here…how are you?" Miranda asked.

"I'm fine, I had no idea that you dropped by when no one's home".

Miranda shrugged, "Well sometimes I come here to look through the books".

"Uh, huh…so what exactly do you do when you guys go out?" Bonnie asked sitting down in a chair facing Miranda.

"Oh you know…give those brain aneurysms, I can't be compelled…so I can learn a few things, be a mole…you know".

"No, I don't know", Bonnie replied staring at Miranda.

Miranda sighed, "Bonnie, I know that you don't like me".

"I don't know you".

"Well I am sure that you've heard about me…I came to Mystic Falls during the time you were gone and I started up a relationship with Stefan and I know that you and Elena are friends, I know that you automatically think that I am here to get in between them, but I'm not…I have no romantic feelings for Stefan".

"Good", Bonnie replied.

"And I know that you don't like the fact that I was brought here to kind of replace you…"

"I can't be replaced", Bonnie interrupted her.

Miranda nodded slowly, "Yes, I know…Bonnie…look, I know that you are a powerful witch…for as long as I could remember, I heard that the Bennetts were a powerful family of witches and believe it or not, I want to get to know you".

"I've heard a lot about the LaRues as well…I heard they had a habit of taking things that don't belong to them", Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Miranda sighed, "Ok…fine…we don't have to be friends, but I am only trying to help…look…I…I need help with something".

"What?"

"I am looking for something and I can't seem to find them in any of my spell books, I was thinking that maybe the Bennett grimoire may have something inside of it".

"What are you looking for?"

"Something about a Mrak stone".

"Mrak stone?"

"Yes…Damon didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Bonnie asked.

Miranda bit her lip, "Oh man…this is not good".

"Miranda, what is going on?" Bonnie asked standing up and crossing her arms, "what didn't Damon tell me?"

"He's going to kill me".

"Miranda…tell me what is going on".

Miranda sighed, "You cannot tell Damon or Stefan that I told you…"

"Just tell me", Bonnie stated.

Miranda took a deep breath as she began to fill Bonnie in on the Mrak stone along with The Gathering of the Darkness. When she was finished Bonnie looked at her, "I want to help", Bonnie replied.

"Oh no…but you can't, you're pregnant and Damon…"

"Damon doesn't tell me what to do, we will find out where the stone is and when the Gathering of the Darkness will occur and we will find a way to stop it", Bonnie replied.

"Thank you Bonnie, I knew that if we worked together…"

"Don't tell Damon that I am helping, if he finds out then he will get all protective boyfriend/baby daddy and I will be forced to set him on fire".

"This will stay a secret between us girls", Miranda grinned.

"For now", Bonnie remarked, "let me go get the grimoire and we can start working before Damon comes back".

"Good…thanks Bonnie!" Miranda called as Bonnie headed out of the living room as Miranda smiled widely.

**That Miranda…so innocent and helpeful!**

**Show your love or like….please. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your continued support and reading. I appreciate all of the comments and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Another night without any answers", Damon shrugged off his leather jacket as he walked into the quiet boarding house with Miranda a couple of nights later.

"I think we are getting closer, before you staked that vampire…he was actually about to tell me a few things".

"The only thing he was going to tell you or rather ask you was to come back to his place", Damon poured himself a drink.

Miranda gasped as she smacked Damon on the arm as he handed her a sniffer of brandy, "He was not and even if he was, I would have declined".

"Of course you are, you have to keep up the innocent Southern Belle routine at all times…I think that's part of the reason why Stefan was attracted to you way back when", Damon swallowed his drink.

"Stefan was trying to distract himself from what was going on between you and Elena".

"Maybe", Damon poured more of his drink.

"But I am not the Southern Belle that you may think", Miranda said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Damon turned to her, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really", Miranda moved closer to him looking into his crystal blue eyes and taking a breath. She felt his hand come to her cheek and caressed it softly. She closed her eyes as she felt him move closer to her and she swallowed waiting for his lips to meet hers.

"So have you been making progress on where the stone is and I want to be sure this stone is actually the real deal, we've been fooled before", Damon replied from across the room sitting down on the couch.

Miranda opened her eyes and shook her head trying to erase the hallucination from her memory, "What?"

Damon opened his mouth to respond and then stopped when he heard something upstairs, "You should go…I will call you tomorrow", he replied suddenly putting down his glass and standing up and with a whoosh, Miranda realized that she was alone in the living room.

Damon sped upstairs rushing to his room and opening the door. He saw Bonnie gripping the sheets as if she was fighting with someone, he rushed over to the bed and grabbed her, "Bonnie…wake up…wake up", he said touching her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, "Damon…?" she asked slightly confused.

"I'm here…calm down…I can hear your heart beating", he whispered bringing her into an embrace.

"I really want these nightmares to stop", she said sliding out of his embrace and lying back on the pillows.

"And they will", Damon said lying down next to her.

Bonnie nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and she sniffed, "You smell like smoke", she wrinkled her nose.

Damon smiled as he gazed down at her, "What you don't like the way I smell".

Bonnie smiled slightly, "Funny thing is, I am slightly attracted to that smoky smell you have right now…must be the baby".

"Well good…I feel your heartbeat slowing".

"You know that the nightmares only make affect me for a few minutes and then I get myself back together…but you being here helps".

Damon reached down and caressed her cheek, "Good…", he closed the space between them with a kiss and then pulled her into his arms, "do you want to tell me about it?"

"No", she said as he placed one of his hands on her belly drawing circles.

"Bonnie…"

"No because every time I have a nightmare, you get into protective mode".

"I am already protective of you and Wendy", he said, "so you should just tell me".

Bonnie sighed, "Klaus wasn't really in this one, but I could hear our baby crying and I couldn't find her…I searched all over and I just knew…I just knew he had her".

"Look at me…", Damon said touching her chin as she looked up into his eyes, "Klaus will never hurt you or our child, he's gone and he is never coming back and if he does…he will not win in any way".

"No he won't", Bonnie reached up and caressed the left side of Damon's face, "thank you".

"You don't have to thank me…I'm just telling the truth".

"I am thanking you for soo much more than that", Bonnie whispered as she leaned up and began kissing Damon. He framed her face with his hands as he laid her down on the bed taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor as he flipped her over on top of him. Bonnie giggled, "Damon, you won't hurt the baby".

"I know that, I just like when you do most of the work", he grinned leaning up and pulling her head to his.

Miranda stood out in the hallway. She could hear Bonnie's giggles through the door. She whispered a few words and suddenly the view behind the closed door became much clearer. She watched as Bonnie straddled Damon as his hands moved up her night shirt and slowly worked it off. Bonnie threw her head back as he kissed a trail from her neck down to her swollen belly. When he worked his lips back up to hers, he smiled back at her as he lowered her down on the bed…

"Miranda?" Stefan asked from the side of her.

Miranda jumped as the hole she made in the door closed up, "Stefan…I was just on my way back from the bathroom…are they usually that loud?" she asked gesturing towards Damon's closed door.

Stefan smirked, "Bonnie usually…uh…does something to stop others from hearing…"

Miranda shook her head, "I'm kind of embarrassed that you caught me actually".

"It's ok…how are you doing?" Stefan asked as he walked down the stairs with Miranda.

"I'm ok…this is actually getting interesting and I feel like my powers are growing".

"Good…good…hey, I just wanted to make sure that you don't feel weird…I know that things were different before…"

"Stefan, we don't need to have this talk…I think you and Elena are adorable and I have no interest in getting in between you two".

"Good, good and I just want you to know that when we were…together, I wasn't using you".

"I know Stefan, its ok…please stop".

"Ok…ok…", Stefan grinned, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that".

"I understand Stefan and its fine, trust me…I am not holding any flame lit for you, so no need to reassure me or anything".

"I know, I just remember how we left things off and I know that…"

Miranda reached out and touched Stefan's hand, "Stefan…honestly, there is nothing that you really need to say to me…I've moved on".

"Good, I'm happy for you", Stefan nodded and smiled.

"So am I", Miranda returned his smile thinking about Damon and how she couldn't wait to have him looking at her the way he looked at Bonnie.

SSSSSS

Damon touched Bonnie's leg which was entangled with his lightly, "So when are you visiting Caroline?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm going anymore".

Damon looked up at her in alarm barely covering it up, "What do you mean?"

"I don't really feel like going to California with all of those perfect woman and their perfect bodies, I much rather stay here with you…someone who appreciates that I'm a fatty now".

"One, you are not fat and two, you really should try to go to California now because in a few months, you won't be able to".

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked looking down at him.

"Because I won't let you out of my sight", he smiled kissing her softly on the lips.

Bonnie smiled, "Maybe I will rethink it…I don't know".

"Good", Damon nodded, "and I see that you and Miranda are getting along better".

Bonnie shrugged, "Yes, we are…I still don't trust her completely, but I know that she is helping you all…and I also know that things are starting to get serious around here".

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Damon, I'm a witch…I know when things start to get weird…and I can feel the presence of other things here".

"There is nothing in Mystic Falls".

Bonnie smiled as she reached over and placed her hand on Damon's cheek, "Damon, there are vampires here…more each day, I know that".

"Ok, there may be a slight increase in the population, but its nothing big and we are handling it".

"I know you are and just so you know, I have no desire to enter the fray directly", Bonnie said touching her stomach.

"Exactly…we are handling it and I would feel better if you and Elena were far, far away from here".

"I know that, but this is my home Damon and I want to be close to you", she snuggled up next to him.

"Well who wouldn't?" Damon snorted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And when you say things like that makes me not want to leave you with some tall, model, blond cheerleader witch hanging around", Bonnie pouted.

"Look, I love you…", Damon touched her cheek causing her to look at him, "and I only want you, remember that and it won't change".

"Damon…Damon…Damon…", Bonnie sighed, "how did you get like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this…great boyfriend…soon to be baby daddy…it's crazy…and all of this because I set you on fire that night".

"Yeah, guess I'm a glutton for punishment".

Bonnie gasped as she punched him in the stomach.

"Oww!"

"Glutton for punishment, huh?"

"Kidding…just kidding", he chuckled as he kissed her.

SSSSSS

Later that week, Miranda met Bonnie at the Bennett house with some of the spell books and they moved into the living room. Over the past couple of weeks, they searched for anything on the Mrak stone and the Gathering of Darkness. They had to move to the Bennett house so that Damon wouldn't realize that Bonnie was aiding Miranda in her research.

"More vampires are coming, we need to find out about this stone and soon", Bonnie replied turning the pages in one of the spell books that she took from the Martin house.

"I know…Bonnie, can I ask you a question?" Miranda asked as she looked up from one of the books.

Bonnie looked up, "About...?"

"You and Damon…how did you two get together, if I may ask…things were vastly different when I was in Mystic Falls".

Bonnie looked at Miranda. She couldn't tell if her question was because of innocent curiosity or if it was something more, "Long story short, when I came back from being held by Klaus…I was a very different and damaged person, Damon understood that and helped me work through it, somewhere along the way…we started to like each other as more than frenemies and the rest is history".

"So you didn't feel weird that he wanted your best friend for a long time and went after her?"

Bonnie's eyes shot up to meet Miranda's. Yes, she was aware of the fact that Damon wanted and pursued Elena for a long time and that for a time, Elena indulged him. It wasn't something that she liked to focus on or bring it, but when it did come up…it made her feel weird.

"Elena has never been a factor in my relationship with Damon", Bonnie answered.

"I'm sure, Damon looks at you like you are the only person he could possibly want".

"And he's the only one I want and if anyone tried to come in between us, I wouldn't hesitate to take them down", Bonnie replied simply.

"Well let's hope no one ever tries that", Miranda stated.

"Exactly", Bonnie answered as she looked down in the spell book and suddenly her eyes went big, "I found it!"

"What?" Miranda asked.

"The history of the Gathering of the Dead and the Mrak stone, its all right here and I think we can come up with a spell to find out who has the stone and we can go from there", Bonnie replied as her eyes flew across the page, "I will work on that spell and you will tell Damon and Stefan what you found".

"Can't I tell them that you helped me?"

"No, Damon would get all crazy and no one wants thay…you can feel free to take all of the credit for this", Bonnie stated.

"Thanks", Miranda smiled.

SSSSSS

"So the Gathering of Darkness is in two weeks and I am working on a spell to find out exactly who has the stone or rather, how we will locate it", Miranda announced in the Salvatore living room with Damon, Stefan and Alaric staring back at her.

"So how long will it take to locate it?" Alaric asked.

"Only a matter of days".

"And once will get it, can it be easily destroyed?" Stefan asked.

"Probably, I still need to find that out".

"Well can you please find out all of this before we are faced with hundreds of vampires and no way to stop them?" Damon snapped.

"You know what Damon, I have been working hard on this", Miranda snapped back, "and it's not exactly easy to find out all the answers to your questions".

"Well our backs are up against the wall here, since you tell us that we only have about 14 days to make sure that Mystic Falls doesn't turn into a vampire Woodstock".

"I just found out ok!" Miranda yelled.

"Yes and we know that and we are grateful, Damon's…he doesn't mean to yell", Stefan replied calmly.

"Well then he needs to stop doing it…look, I'm leaving and when I have something new, I will tell you", she picked up her bag and stomped out of the boarding house slamming the door as Stefan and Alaric looked at Damon.

"What!"

"She is helping us, you can't yell at her like that", Stefan replied.

"Oh she needs to be stronger", Damon flagged them as he poured a drink.

"She is not Bonnie, Damon…you can't yell at her and then get laid later…it's not foreplay like it is for you and Bonnie", Alaric replied.

"Real funny", Damon snorted, "fine…I will track her down and apologize…ok".

"Good and we will start to get things ready here", Alaric replied as he placed his bag of stakes and other weapons on the table.

SSSSSS

Damon knocked on Alaric's door after noticing Miranda's car in the driveway and after a few moments, she opened the door, "What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way for him to enter.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier…I shouldn't have yelled at you…you are an important asset to the team and yeah…I'm sorry", Damon replied.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Well I guess that's the best apology that I can get from you".

"More or less", Damon smirked, "so will you continue working with us until this is all over?"

"Yes…I will help".

"Good…you are really shaping up to be a good witch", Damon replied.

"Thank you, I know I'm not as good as Bonnie…but I'm trying".

Damon smiled, "You are doing a good job".

"While coming from you, that means a lot", Miranda said looking up at Damon.

"Well I think I'm flattered".

"You should be", Miranda whispered as she touched Damon's wrist and then in a split second he found her lips on his.

Damon immediately pushed her away from him, "Umm…what the hell was that?"

Miranda toppled back into the bookcase and touched her lips, "I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…its just that you were here and you were being…ugh…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you…"

"Yeah…you're right about that", Damon said looking at her with a look barely hiding his disgust. Since he started a serious relationship with Bonnie, he had never kissed another woman—he may have fed off of a few, but he would never kiss another woman…he wasn't into that.

"I'm sorry…can you please not tell Bonnie, she already hates me…I don't want her to think that I am after you".

"I'm sorry, you just kissed me...what did that mean?" Damon asked.

"It meant nothing, I just got caught up in the moment…I've been lonely since I arrived here and…look, Damon I am so sorry…I just…can we forget this ever happened?" Miranda pleaded.

Damon nodded moving over towards the door, "Umm…sure, we can forget that this ever happened…keep researching so that we can make sure that this town doesn't turn into a buffet for all of the world's vamps".

Miranda nodded as Damon headed out of the door.

"Have a good night", she called after him.

"Umm…you too", Damon yelled without looking back at her and getting in his car.

Miranda closed the door and leaned up against it touching her lips lightly. She couldn't help but smile as a warm feeling came over her.

SSSSSS

"Do you know that this is the closest thing to heaven?" Bonnie asked as she put a spoonful of pistachio ice cream in her mouth sitting on a stool in the boarding house.

She and Elena had just arrived from a study group and were indulging themselves in ice cream. The boarding house was quiet and empty when they returned, so they didn't feel the need to hide that they were piggy pregnant women who had their food needs.

"It can be one step closer", Elena smiled as she drizzled chocolate sauce all over her bowl and Bonnie's.

"See…this is definitely a plus to not being pregnant alone", Bonnie said licking chocolate off of the side of the bowl.

"Mmm, hmm".

"So, I hate to bring this up, but there is something going on that I think you should know about".

"Oh Bonnie, don't tell me any bad news…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep this from you…you need to know".

"What", Elena said setting down her spoon and bracing herself.

"You are annoying", Bonnie stated.

"What…how!" Elena's eye widened.

"Well because you are pregnant and you never stop smiling, I, on the other hand, feel humongous most days".

"Oh Bonnie, you always have a big ole smile on your face and honestly, I don't smile all the time…but I am happy…very happy. I knew that when I fell in love with Stefan and of course made the decision to marry him, I knew that there would be a chance that I would never have the chance to carry our child…but I am and I can and I can't help but feel grateful for it and I really can't complain".

Bonnie swirled her ice cream around, "I'm happy too, but I guess…I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, I mean it _always_ drops where we are concerned, doesn't it?"

"Bonnie, overall…things have been good…we're both doing good, the babies are healthy…things are ok".

Bonnie nodded, "The nightmares are tapering off again".

"Good…seeeeee…things are working out", Elena grinned.

"They are…they are…"

"And Miranda is handling the witchy stuff and I know that it bothers you, but doesn't it make you feel better to know that they have some kind of back up and you can sit here with me and not worry about Damon, Stefan or the babies…all we have to do is sit back and eat ice cream".

Bonnie nodded as she thought about the Mrak stone and the Gathering of Darkness, she didn't want to tell Elena—but she knew that Elena would want to know. From what Bonnie and Miranda had gathered, that if the Gathering of Darkness actually occurred, hundreds of lives would be lost and it would be like a big ole party for vampires and whatever dark beings that would be resurrected. Bonnie was still searching for a spell that would direct them to the stone's location and time was slowly running out.

"Bonnie, did you hear me…I kind of want to go shopping for some things tomorrow after class, want to come?" Elena asked.

"Umm…sure…I guess".

"Oh Bonnie, you have to drop your superstition…if you buy Willow a gift, nothing will happen", Elena said.

"Please don't call her that".

"I'm sorry, Damon has corrupted me…I doubt that he's naming her Willow".

"He better not", Bonnie mumbled, "and yes, we can go shopping and I will buy something for Cantaloupe".

Elena giggled, "You are still on the fruit thing, huh?"

"Damon hates it, so its my form of torture for him…he likes to tease me with the names, so I will keep calling her by the fruits or vegetables that the bump tells me".

Elena shook her head as she stuck ice cream in her mouth.

SSSSS

After going out for a drink and a quick feed, Damon walked into the bedroom where Bonnie was sleeping on her side with her arms wrapped around her body pillow. As her stomach began to increase in size, she started having a hard time sleeping any other way. She usually used him as a body pillow, but since she had fallen asleep without him, she had used the next best thing.

He slid his jacket off and placed it on a chair by the closet. Ever since he left Miranda, he played over and over in his mind every movement and every word that he had said to her. He was sure that he had not led her on, so the fact that she decided to mull him out of nowhere confused him and he wasn't confused often.

Part of the reason why he selected Miranda to fill in for Bonnie was the fact that Miranda never wanted anything to do with him a couple of years ago. She only wanted Stefan and in fact, she kind of looked at Damon with a look of disgust most of the time. He knew that if anything, Miranda would go after Stefan and he would promptly turn her down and there would only be weirdness between them. He had no idea when she had decided that _he_ was the brother that she was interested in.

He slipped off his shirt and jeans and walked over to the bed, sliding in next to Bonnie. He moved closer to her, "Hey, I'm home", he whispered in her ear.

She nodded almost sleepily as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest and falling back into a deep sleep. Damon pulled her closer and stared at the shadows dancing along the ceiling. He would definitely tell Bonnie about the kiss…when the time was right.

**Please show your love/like through reviews and comments. They will be greatly appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**First, Happy Holidays to All and I just wanted to post this. I appreciate all of the support and reviews that have come my way for this little interim fic. Thank you for your interest and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…**

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed from the bathroom causing Damon to fling the blanket off of his body and rush into the bathroom finding Bonnie standing in her sleep shirt.

"What's wrong…what's going on…is something wrong with you…the baby…", he panicked looking around trying to figure out why she would screech his name like that.

"Feel", she said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Feel…umm…what?"

"Be quiet", she said.

"What does me being quiet have to do with me feeling your stomach?" Damon asked.

She dropped his hand, "You didn't feel it?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"Nooooo", he said still not following.

"Oh", she pouted turning back to the sink and putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Damon stared at her blinking—the witch was crazy, "Bonnie, you would have given me a heart attack if I still had a heart that worked…you want to tell me why you screamed at me and what you wanted me to feel".

"It's stupid…never mind", she said starting to brush her teeth.

"Bonnie…"

She spit the toothpaste out and looked at him, "I felt the baby kick…that's all".

"You felt…you felt her kick?" Damon asked.

Bonnie washed her mouth out, "I did…and I've been feeling things off and on, but I didn't know what they were…I just wanted you to feel too, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…wow…she's kicking…well…tell me, is she a nice little fighter?" Damon smirked.

"She is not a fighter, Damon", Bonnie smiled shaking her head as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on, she's our kid…she will be a fighter…maybe next time I will be able to feel it and I can properly judge".

"I just wish you could feel it, its really weird and even though this may sound corny coming from me…almost magical, you know".

"Well Little Prue will be very magical", Damon said, "so magical that I hope she can change her own diapers".

"Classy Damon", Bonnie replied as she began taking out her clothes.

Damon watched her as she pulled out jeans and a shirt that somewhat hid her belly. It was early and he believed that she was in a somewhat good mood, so he thought that this was maybe the best time…"Bonnie, I have to tell you something", Damon moved closer to her.

She turned to him, "I don't like when you start off like that".

"Yes, well I don't like starting off like this, but I have to tell you something".

She clutched the shirt in her hand and sat down on the bed, "What?"

"You have to promise me two things…"

"What?"

"You cannot get upset and you will let me handle it".

"No".

"Bonnie, come on".

"Just tell me what's wrong".

"Bonnie, promise me".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine…fine…I promise".

"Last night Miranda kissed me", Damon replied as he watched Bonnie stare at him for a few moments and then she jumped up from the bed heading towards the door. He rushed over to her and picked her up, "now, what did I say…you can't get upset and you have to let me handle it".

"She kissed you!" Bonnie fumed as he put her down blocking the door, "when…where…and what did you do in return?"

"Last night at Alaric's and I pushed her away immediately".

"Immediately?" Bonnie folded her arms staring at him.

"Yes…immediately…I swear, as soon as I realized what she was doing…I pushed her away".

"And what made her think it would be ok to kiss you?" Bonnie asked.

"What…other than the fact that I am handsome and hot and just a catch?" Damon smirked.

Bonnie balled up her fists.

"Ok…kidding…kidding…I don't know, she said that she stopped thinking and it just happened…she apologized profusely".

"Oh she apologized…she apologized for putting her lips on you…how dare she!" Bonnie paced the room, "you are my boyfriend…mine! I told you those LaRues couldn't keep their hands to themselves…I should have known that she would go after you…I should have known and you told me that she wanted Stefan! I knew that she looked at you funny".

Damon watched Bonnie pace the room ranting. He kind of loved the fact that his witch was kind of jealous and going nuts, "How did she look at me Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned to him, "Like she was hungry for something that she hasn't had yet", Bonnie snipped.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle, "It's not funny!" Bonnie snapped stomping her foot, "how dare she kiss you…she knows that you and I are committed to each other, in a relationship…did she think that you would want her just because…I'm turning her into a hag Damon…I don't care!"

Damon did all he could to hide his smile as he stood up, "Bonnie…Judgey…look at me…", he said placing his hands on her cheeks, "I want you to let me handle this, don't worry about Miranda or what she did…I love you, I am devoted to you".

"This isn't even about you", Bonnie moved his hands off of her cheeks.

"Wait…it's not?" Damon asked confused.

"No, this is about her thinking that she could come in and attempt to steal you away from me…well its not going to happen, I will have a talk with Miss Miranda LaRue when she comes here".

"Bonnie…"

"Damon, this is non negotiable…now, I have to go take a shower and don't you dare warn Miranda, she crossed the line and I am going to let her know that I don't take kindly to such things", Bonnie snapped as she picked up her robe and headed towards the bathroom slamming the door.

Damon looked at the closed door and chuckled. He shouldn't be flattered and enjoying this, but he was…the witch loved him.

By the time he made his way downstairs, Elena was flying out of the door to class and Stefan was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, "Did I hear Bonnie screaming upstairs?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan…do you always listen to the goings on in our bedroom?" Damon waved his finger at Stefan.

"No, but sometimes I can't help but overhear…what's the problem?"

"Well brother, we may have a problem".

"Why?"

"Miranda kissed me last night".

Stefan choked on his coffee and looked at Damon, "What…what happened…what did you do?"

"What? I didn't do anything, she kissed me…I was standing there _apologizing_ like you and Alaric made me and the next thing I knew, she was mauling me…it's a good thing that I have self restraint and pushed her away".

Stefan shook her head, "I can't believe this…why would she do that?"

"Why is that even a question, would you rather she kissed you?" Damon asked.

"No, that is not my point…I thought that Miranda knew…well I thought she understood that you and Bonnie were together".

"I don't know what went through her mind, but Bonnie is not happy about it…"

"You told her?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, I had to…after last night, I don't necessarily trust Miranda and I think its best that Bonnie knows".

"Wow…you really have changed".

"Hey, I don't want to mess up what I have with Bonnie and besides all of that, the only person who could possibly get hurt because of this is Miranda and I am fine with that", Damon smirked.

Stefan shook his head, "You do realize that Bonnie is hormonal, pregnant, and a tad insecure witch right now don't you?"

Damon raised his cup to his mouth and then paused, flying off of his stool and heading upstairs to his room. He opened the bedroom door and found Bonnie nowhere in the bathroom or in the bedroom. He glanced out the window and noticed her car was gone, "Damn it!" he said flying down the stairs.

SSSSSS

Bonnie knocked on Alaric's front door and waited tapping her foot. "Bonnie…hi…what are you…?" Alaric began as Bonnie entered the house.

"Where is she?" she asked looking around.

"She?" Alaric asked.

Bonnie turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Miranda LaRue, where is she?"

"Umm…she's not here, she left early this morning, she said that she was going to do some research".

"Research on what?"

"I have no idea Bonnie…is something wrong?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak as the front door opened, "Alaric, I brought some pastries!" Miranda announced as she entered the house.

Bonnie turned around and looked at Miranda, "Alaric can you leave us alone?"

"Wait…what's going on?" Alaric asked looking between Miranda and Bonnie.

"We need to have some girl talk", Bonnie smiled at Alaric.

"I don't think that I should…", Alaric began.

"It's all right Alaric, Bonnie and I will be fine alone", Miranda smiled.

Alaric looked at the two women, "Umm…ok…I will go…I think I will go stand on the porch", he replied as he headed out of the house closing the door behind him.

"Bonnie, I know why you are here and I just want to apologize, I am so so sorry…I can't tell you how embarrassed and sorry I am for what happened with Damon last night", Miranda apologized.

"What made you think it would be ok to kiss Damon, you know that we are together…you know that he is with me…I thought that we were at the very least making some progress, but was that all just an act to get me to trust you, so that I wouldn't suspect that you were after Damon".

"I apologize Bonnie, you will never know how sorry I am…I made a fool of myself and I…it was just a mistake", Miranda replied, "it's not easy to be here, I thought it would be, but it's not. I thought it would be no big deal to be around Stefan and Elena, but it is".

Bonnie felt her anger start to dissipate a little as she looked at Miranda, "I mean, you wouldn't know this…but when I was here, Stefan and I…we were close and Damon and Elena were basically in a relationship. They never admitted it, but Stefan knew and anyone around could see that there was something serious going on between them…"

Bonnie felt like putting her hands over her ears and humming a tune. She never wanted to know anything about Damon and Elena being together in any capacity. While she acknowledged that something was going on, she never wanted to know about it, "So you're not over Stefan?"

"Oh I am…I am…I just feel a little lonely and Damon, he was just being…he was there and I just had a moment", Miranda replied, "I'm sorry, it will never happen again".

Bonnie studied Miranda's face. She wasn't sure that she completely believed her, but she would give her a chance, "Fine, you know what…you had a weak moment, I will accept that. However, if you ever step over the line with Damon again, we will have a problem…a very big problem".

"I know and I am sorry Bonnie, I really am", Miranda apologized.

Bonnie nodded as the door to Alaric's house flew open and Damon rushed inside staring from Bonnie to Miranda, "Umm…hi", he said looking from Bonnie to Miranda. There were no signs of a fight…no signs of anything being broken and no one appeared to be harm, "so is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Miranda and I had some girl talk and we're good", Bonnie folded her arms looking at Miranda.

"Yes…yes…we are…I just apologized to Bonnie about what happened, so everything is fine now", Miranda nodded.

"Umm…ok…well that's good…good…Bonnie, would you like to come with me to get some lunch? I know that Piper would love to get something to eat", Damon replied.

"Piper?" Miranda asked.

"Piper from Charmed, Damon thinks it's cute to torture me with stereotypical witch girl names for our daughter", Bonnie explained.

"Oooh…ok…well I see you two later and thank you for understanding Bonnie".

"Sure", Bonnie replied as he headed out with Damon as Alaric walked back inside.

When Damon reached the passenger side door opening it for Bonnie, she stopped and looked at him, "I don't believe a word she said", Bonnie stated.

"What did you she say?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Oh…she said that she just was soo lonely and she just lost her mind completely for a couple of seconds and kissed you".

"Oh", Damon said in a voice that sounded a tad disappointed.

"She was lying Damon", Bonnie deadpanned, "she meant to kiss you and she knew that if she admitted it, I would have set her hair on fire…you are not to be alone with her ever", Bonnie pointed at him as she got in the car.

"Lovely Judgey", he whispered as he rolled his eyes and jogged around to his side of the car sliding in next to her.

He looked over at her and she was biting his lip. He knew that this was not the end and he sighed, "Bonnie".

"She's really pretty…she's gorgeous…you can tell me if you wanted to kiss her back", Bonnie replied not looking at him.

"Bonnie…"

"I mean, look at her…she looks like some centerfold…", Bonnie gestured to the house and then at him.

Damon could see the tears building in her eyes; another mood swing.

"Bonnie…", he replied reaching over and caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I love you. I want you and only you. You and I have one of the best relationships that I have ever had and it doesn't make me want to go homicidal on people, please know that I don't want anyone else".

Bonnie looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Bonnie, you know that when I love someone…I am totally ridiculous about it and you and me, we're everything that I've ever wanted".

Bonnie smiled at him as she wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry that I am a hormonal, mood swinging witch…"

"It's ok…", he kissed her on the forehead, "we only have a couple more months".

"A couple more months", Bonnie breathed out.

SSSSSSS

Damon and Stefan walked into Alaric's house, after what happened a couple of days prior with Bonnie, they all agreed that it would be best not to meet at the Salvatore house and Damon made an effort never to be alone with Miranda.

"So I found a spell that will help me locate the stone…", Miranda began, "when I cast the spell, we kind of have to be near the person who has it because they will began to glow".

"So that means we have to basically be around a group of vampires when it happens?" Stefan asked.

"Pretty much", Miranda answered.

"That doesn't exactly help, by the time they are all grouped together…the Gathering would be starting…we need another plan", Damon replied.

"The only other plan is to stop it after it begins…but I can't do it alone, it will take more power than what I have".

"So what are you saying?" Alaric asked.

"That I know that you don't want Bonnie to help, but to make sure that it doesn't happen…I need her", Miranda turned to Damon.

"No…no way", Damon shook his head.

"She wouldn't be in the line of fire, we would be in a place not exactly in the middle of the Gathering…but I need help Damon, no witch can do this on her own".

"Bonnie won't be anywhere near this".

"Shouldn't she decide that?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, Bonnie can't be in the middle of this…if this spell takes a lot of energy, something could happen to her or the baby…what about your family?" Stefan suggested.

"My family doesn't want to have anything to do with vampires, so they won't come".

Damon rubbed his hands over his face.

"Damon, Bonnie is the only option", Alaric spoke up.

"And with two witches, we won't use a lot of energy", Miranda replied.

"Damon…we have to do something, if all of the accounts are true…this could turn into a bloodbath if we don't do something", Stefan moved closer to Damon.

"And I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Bonnie has been helping me…she helped me find out when this occur and we are running out of time".

"She helped you?" Damon replied.

"She knew that something was wrong and she had to do something".

Damon sighed, "I will talk to her".

"Damon, we only have three days".

"I will talk to her…are you sure that this will work and she is absolutely needed".

"I am", Miranda replied, "I would never risk Bonnie or the baby".

"Work on the spell to find out who has the stone, I will speak to Bonnie".

Miranda nodded as Damon headed out of the house with Stefan following.

"Damon…"

"What am I supposed to do?" Damon asked turning to him, "we have to stop this, but if two witches are needed…what if Bonnie uses too much power…she's far along, but not far enough that if something happens that she won't lose the baby".

"I don't know what to tell you", Stefan replied quietly.

Damon shook his head, "What would you do…what would you do if it was Elena?"

"I don't know…there's no guarantee, but we can make sure that Bonnie is safe and nowhere near the vampires and that all she will have to do is use her powers and I know she's strong Damon".

"I will talk to her…I can't believe that she's been helping Miranda the entire time".

Stefan narrowed his eyes and smirked, "You can't believe that Bonnie's been helping secretly?"

"Ok, I can believe it…I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner".

Stefan shook his head, "You have a tough witch".

"I know I do…but she's not immortal Stefan and neither is our daughter", Damon said as they got in the car driving away.

SSSSSS

When Damon arrived at the boarding house, he found Bonnie in their bed eating a slice of pepperoni pizza and turning pages in her 'What to Expect, When You're Expecting' book with her mind. He could see that she raised her t-shirt and her baby bump was completely out. "I'm sorry, I know that you are crazy about your sheets…but I really, really needed this", she said setting the crust down on the plate.

"Endora was hungry?"

"Mmm, hmm…ooo…she liked the pizza, I can feel her moving", Bonnie smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, "Damon come here…feel…"

Damon walked over to the bed and Bonnie took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Do you feel?" she asked, "she's right here?" Bonnie pointed to the left side of her stomach.

Damon felt her stomach and suddenly he felt a slight bump up against his hand. It was the first time that he actually felt his little peanut (which was the name he gave her) and it made his non beating heart swell. He looked at Bonnie as she grinned, "She is moving around in there, she must know that you are here touching my stomach".

Damon nodded as he slowly removed his hand.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie frowned.

"Miranda told me that you've been helping her with the Gathering of the Darkness stuff".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "She told you".

"Yes…she told me".

"Well that's just great", Bonnie sighed, "so go ahead and yell, but all I did was research in the spell books…it wasn't much at all and me and the baby are fine, I'm not stressed at all…well, I am…but…"

"Miranda says that she found a spell to find where the stone is, but she will need another witch to help her cast a spell to destroy the stone".

"So what…you're bringing in another ex-girlfriend of a Salvatore brother?"

"Nooo…she thinks that you can help her".

"Me? And you are telling me this because you want me to help her?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want to be the one to tell you that you can't do it…I love you, I love our baby and I don't want you to do it, but this is big and…"

"Damon, I can help…"

"If you do this, you have to stay out of sight and if you feel things getting weird, you cannot continue…you have to protect yourself and the baby first".

"I will do that, I can do this Damon", Bonnie sat up on her knees, "you have to know that this baby is the most important thing to me now".

"Me too", Damon said.

SSSSSS

Bonnie parked outside of the herb shop the next morning to get some ingredients to destroy the Mrak stone. As she looked through her windshield, she could see the clouds gathering overhead which meant that they were running out of time.

The plans to have Elena and Bonnie go to California had fallen through, especially when Elena found out about the Gathering of the Darkness, so while Elena had instructions to stay inside and have Jeremy and a newly arrived Caroline stay with her, Bonnie and Miranda would set up shop in City Hall in an empty room and cast the spell.

Bonnie sat in the car for a few moments rubbing her stomach as she felt her eggplant start to move inside her stomach, "Ok Princess, we need to get through this and make sure that everyone is ok…your Daddy, Uncle Stefan, Uncle Alaric…and even that homewrecker Miranda", Bonnie whispered, "so let's get these herbs, so we can make sure Mystic Falls doesn't turn into some type of bloodbath".

Bonnie opened the car door and she immediately felt the baby start to move, she breathed out steadily and rubbed her stomach, "Calm down little girl, its ok", she whispered.

When the fluttering ended, Bonnie walked towards the herb store to get the rest of things that she and Miranda needed for the spell. To say that she wasn't nervous was an understatement. She was nervous and the fact that she wouldn't be able to see what was going and she would spend most of her time worried about Damon. Was it too much to hope that her pregnancy would be free of potential ' Mystic Falls destruction'? Sure, she expected a few vampires…maybe some werewolves…but not some vampire convention.

"Baby Girl, you better come out ready to cast some spells because our lives are in no way normal", Bonnie whispered as she walked into the store.

SSSSSS

"So do you have the spells?" Stefan asked Miranda as they stood in the middle of the living room. He glanced at Damon who was pacing for a few moments and then back at Miranda.

"Yes, Bonnie went to get some things that we will need from the herb store, but the spells are all here", she replied patting the Bennett grimoire.

"Good…good…look, I have to meet Elena at her doctor's appointment…I will be back in a couple of hours", Stefan replied staring at Miranda and then at Damon as if he was making sure that they knew he _would_ be back.

"That's fine…Bonnie will be back soon and we will start getting everything together for tomorrow night", Miranda nodded.

Stefan returned her nod and walked towards the door as Damon continued to pace.

"You can relax for a few moments, you know", Miranda glanced up from the book.

"I don't like this", Damon stopped and looked at her, "I don't like that Bonnie's helping you with the spell…I don't like that we are basically racing up against a clock…I don't like any of it".

Miranda stood up from the couch and walked over to him, "Listen, I will make sure that Bonnie doesn't get hurt...you have nothing to worry about".

"Oh really, I have a lot to worry about…things are about to get bad here and you said yourself that the spell is hard and takes a lot of energy…"

"Bonnie is a powerful witch and I will be right there with her, trust me…we will all come out of this fine", Miranda said touching Damon's arm.

He looked down at her hand and before she could remove her hand, a throat cleared from the doorway. Miranda dropped her hand and turned to see Bonnie standing in the doorway with a bag, "Am I interrupting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…not at all…I was just reassuring Damon that we can cast the spell and everything will be fine".

"Oh…I see…that's nice", Bonnie said, "at least you didn't use your lips this time".

Miranda sighed, "Bonnie…I can never…"

"Miranda, it is fine…maybe I should just let it go, I'm sorry", Bonnie apologized.

Miranda nodded, "Look, I have to go…I will see you two later".

"Bye", Bonnie replied as Miranda picked up her bag and headed out of the house.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I still don't trust her, I'm sure she's just waiting for the right moment to pounce on you or something".

"Bonnie…"

"Don't Bonnie me Damon, I am a woman…I know when another woman has feelings for another guy, maybe she aspires to be a Salvatore concubine or something", Bonnie ranted.

Damon shook his head with a smile; he never noticed Bonnie's jealous streak before—but being pregnant had definitely brought it out and it kind of turned him on and scared him at the same time.

"She doesn't want to be a Salvatore concubine".

"Oh really, she's already seduced Stefan…now she's turned her attention to you, she definitely has a problem".

Damon held out his hand and pulled Bonnie over to the couch with him. He wrapped his arms around her, "You know that I have no desire to be with anyone else", he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I know…but that doesn't mean I'm fine with her making moves on you".

Damon chuckled, "You know I want to take you and leave Mystic Falls and let Stefan, Alaric and Miranda handle this…we can come back when sunny skies return, you know…go visit your Dad or something".

"That would be nice, but we can't do that", Bonnie smiled, "I may think that Miranda is a sneaky little witch who can't keep her hands to herself, but she doesn't deserve to sacrifice her life to stop what's about to go on".

"So what about yours and Morgana?" he asked.

Bonnie looked up at him, "Running out of stereotypical witch names, Morgana was sorceress and not a witch".

"Apples and apples…but no, I have a few more up my sleeve".

"You wouldn't really name our daughter one of those names would you?" Bonnie looked up at him.

"I guess you will have to see".

"Damon…"

"You trust me, don't you?"

"I do…but you have a wicked sense of humor Damon and I don't want our daughter growing up with a name like Elphaba".

"I can assure you that our little girl's name will not be Elphaba".

"Ok…promise me", Bonnie said.

"I promise you that I will give her a name that will fit her", he kissed her forehead.

Bonnie looked down at her stomach and placed both of her hands on it rubbing, "Everything is going to be ok, right?" she asked slightly unsure.

"Of course, why would it not be?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow looking up at him.

"Bonnie, everything will be fine…you know that, it always is".

She nodded, "Good…good…I believe you".

"As you should", Damon whispered pulling her closer to him. He looked out towards the window, where it was becoming increasingly dark. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was afraid. He wanted to believe that everything would be fine and Bonnie and the baby would be fine…but there were too many variables and that left him uneasy. He had to admit, Bonnie was usually the lynchpin in the plans. When she was involved, he knew that things would work out in the end; however, at this point…he wasn't so sure that she could be the soldier that they needed and that's what made him nervous.

**Damon has really grown in his support and understanding of Bonnie. Now, what happens next…**

**Please review, those are my holiday presents! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of your reviews and your interest in this fic. VD will be back in no time and this fic will be over in no time. Please enjoy this update! And Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"So when all of this is done, we can have the baby shower right?" Caroline asked sitting on a chair across from Damon's bed as Bonnie packed a bag in preparation for the Gathering of Darkness in a couple of hours. Elena was sitting on the bed twisting her wedding ring around her finger; Caroline protested having anything to do with that bed because she was sure that it was affected with Damon cooties.

"Yes Caroline, after we have saved the day, you can feel free to unleash the baby shower on us", Bonnie smirked as she glanced at Elena.

"Good, I have it planned for Saturday and I was able to get Mrs. Lockwood to allow me to use the Lockwood garden…oh its going to be amazing!" Caroline beamed, "and since you two are about three months away from giving birth to the two princesses, I think this is a perfect time".

"Yes, right after we save the town, I can't think of anything better", Bonnie snorted.

"Elena, please talk to your pregnant, crabby friend over there", Caroline replied.

Elena didn't say anything for a moment or two and when she finally spoke, her voice came out a little wavering, "I'm afraid that this may not end well".

"What…why?" Bonnie stood up from the floor, "Miranda and I will be hidden away and we will destroy the stone and then we never have to worry about this again".

"But Bonnie, what is you use too much power…what if something happens…?"

"Elena", Bonnie took her hands in her own, "please…I will be fine, trust me…I need you to believe that everything will work out".

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, the baby, Stefan or Damon…this is much more serious than we've all been acting".

"I know, but in a way that's the only way I can do this. I know that in a few hours, we will be taking on hundreds of vampires and ruining something that they've been looking forward to for years, but I have to believe that this will work out…I _have_ to and I need you to believe it too, ok", Bonnie said wrapping her arms around Elena and hugging her tightly. Elena held onto her and closed her eyes.

SSSSSS

Damon stood in front of the drink cart sipping on a glass of brandy in the living room. His emotions were all over the place as he listened to Alaric and Stefan talk strategy. Stefan and Damon planned to blend in with the crowd looking for the vampire with the stone, Alaric would be in a watchtower scanning the crowd with a couple of stake crossbows and finally, Miranda and Bonnie would be an empty room in City Hall looking out at the center of town where the Gathering was due to take place. He wanted to be in that room with Bonnie, but he had to make sure that no one came near City Hall if they felt or discovered that a witch was trying to ruin all the fun.

"Damon, did you hear what we said?" Stefan asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes…Alaric will play target practice from the clocktower, you and I will walk around like we're a part of the convention and Bonnie and Miranda will be in the empty room…I know the plan, we've been over it a million times".

"We have to make sure all of bases are covered", Stefan replied.

"Oh and one more thing, Elena will be safely tucked away at the Gilbert house with Caroline and Jeremy…can't forget that factor", Damon snapped.

"Damon, if there was a way that we could have Bonnie away from everything—we would, but we need her to help Miranda", Stefan replied.

"Yeah, yeah…I know that", Damon said as Bonnie, Caroline and Elena entered the living room.

His eyes met Bonnie's and she looked at him giving him a reassuring smile. "Stefan…be careful, promise me…you will be careful", Elena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "please promise me that you will be ok".

"I will be fine, you just take care of our angel and yourself…stay inside and let Caroline and Jeremy protect you", Stefan smiled as he placed his hands on her cheeks.

Elena nodded, "Don't you take any unnecessary risks, do you understand that?"

"I do", Stefan kissed her on the forehead as Elena closed her eyes.

As Bonnie watched the scene in front of her, she felt the baby moving inside of her stomach and suddenly she felt a slight pain in her back. She breathed out and rubbed her stomach, as Damon's eyes focused on her. He walked over beside her, "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.

"I'm fine…just…she's a little excited", Bonnie smiled as she massaged her belly and the pain subsided.

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…I'm fine", she replied touching his hand, "I'm just a little nervous and she's reacting to it".

"Bonnie, if you don't feel well…"

Bonnie reached up and wrapped her arms around Damon, "I'm fine…I can do this and after this, we can come back here and you can give me a foot massage and I can read to princess".

"The Call of the Wild?" Damon asked.

"If that's what you prefer".

"Ok".

"Is everyone ready?" Alaric asked.

"Yes…we're ready", Stefan said looking at Damon who nodded reluctantly.

"Ok…Bonnie, you're riding with me…Damon, Stefan…you two together", Alaric announced as Elena headed out with Caroline.

"We'll be out in a minute", Damon replied.

"Damon…", Alaric began but stopped as Stefan shook his head, "ok…I guess I can pack up the truck".

Damon watched as Alaric and Stefan walked out of the boarding house and then looked down at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I just want to…"

"Don't say it", Bonnie cut him off, "if you say something profound now…if you say something that will make me love you more than I do already, it would tell me that you don't believe that we will make it through this and I need you to believe that we will".

Damon looked down at Bonnie and for the first time in weeks, he noticed that she seemed a little uneasy and he just wanted to do nothing but reassure her at that moment, "I just wanted to say, don't let Miranda show you up in the witch skills department", he smirked.

"Like that could ever happen", Bonnie snorted.

Damon smiled as he took her hand and brought her closer to him, "Everything will be ok", he whispered in her ear.

"Of course it will be, we came up with this plan and we come up with the best plans", Bonnie smiled back at him.

Damon nodded as he kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you", he whispered.

"Love you too", Bonnie whispered back.

SSSSSS

Alaric escorted Bonnie through the halls of City Hall and when they entered the empty room overlooking the square, Miranda was there drawing the magic circle. "You two, I'm leaving some crossbows for you in case things get a little hairy", Alaric replied setting down a bag.

"Thanks…but we will be ok, we have magic on our side", Bonnie smiled.

Alaric nodded as he looked out of the window at the darkening sky, "I need to get in place, we will all get through this…trust me…", Alaric replied.

"Be safe", Bonnie said as Alaric headed out of the doors.

Bonnie turned to Miranda who was going around the circle for a second time, "I will start setting up the candles", Bonnie replied taking candles from out of her bag.

"Bonnie, before we start…I want you to know that I will have your back here", Miranda replied.

"And I have yours, but Miranda I still have not forgotten about you kissing Damon", Bonnie said as she pointed to a candle and it lit on its on.

"Yes, I know", Miranda stated as Bonnie walked past her continuing to set up the candles.

SSSSSS

Damon looked up towards the room in City Hall looking out towards the courtyard where Bonnie and Miranda were more than likely setting up. He then looked around at the citizens of Mystic Falls wandering around. If they knew what was good for them, they would go home immediately.

"I wish there was a way to get all of these people out of here", Stefan whispered.

"Hey, why don't we just announce to them that a vampire convention is coming and they are on the menu for dinner", Damon smirked.

"That won't work and this is really not the time for jokes…", Stefan replied as suddenly the sky began to darken at a rapid pace.

Damon looked around and noticed that he and Stefan weren't the only members of the walking dead starting to enter the square. They were coming from all around and he could tell by the way their eyes looked that they were eager with anticipation. The few humans walking around were curious and they also started to follow the hordes of vampires making their way towards the center of town. Damon listened to some of the conversations around trying to gage who could possibly have the stone; however, most of the vampires were wondering just like him who had the stone. He watched as the clock struck 6pm and suddenly the sky became pitch black. He could hear the gnashing of teeth as he waited for Bonnie and Miranda to their magic.

"Well…well…look who has come to join the party, the Salvatore brothers", a voice drawled from behind them.

Damon froze as he felt Stefan do the same behind him as they both turned around slowly to meet Katherine's brown eyes, "I was sure since you two have both been neutered by my less interesting doppelganger and the witch bitch that you wouldn't be able to partake in the festivities, but I see that I was wrong", she smirked.

Damon balled up his fists as he fought every instinct to look up at the room where Bonnie and Miranda were.

SSSSSS

"We need to start", Bonnie said as she looked towards the door of the room and began to chant.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"Building up a field to keep any vampires out in case someone wonders up here", Bonnie said as she opened her eyes.

Miranda nodded as they moved towards the window. "What is Elena doing out there with Damon and Stefan?" Miranda asked confused as she looked out with binoculars.

Bonnie looked out of the window, taking the binoculars from Miranda and as soon as she saw the curls, she knew that was not Elena "Crap", Bonnie said as she felt her stomach flip flop, "that's not Elena…its Katherine".

"Katherine?" Miranda raised an eyebrow, "you mean the one who made them…"

"Yes…in a way, if she's here, this is soo much worse than what we thought. Come on, we need to start", Bonnie pulled Miranda over to the circle as they began spreading the ingredients Bonnie got from the herb shop.

When the powder was spread along with the Hnit leaves, they sat in the middle of the circle with their legs crossed and held hands as they began to chant.

SSSSSS

"Katherine, what brings you back to town…should we be offended that you never called or wrote?" Damon asked.

"Oh Damon, trust me…its been a couple of years, but I am well aware that you have no interest in seeing me since I outed you and the witch a couple of years ago".

"Maybe you should just go now Katherine", Stefan replied.

"Why…the fun hasn't began yet", she smiled as suddenly her face began to glow.

Damon focused on Katherine and a slight bulge in her pocket. She followed Damon's eyes and that's when she noticed that she was glowing.

"The stone", Stefan said reaching for Katherine's pocket, but she moved away from him.

"Where is she…where is that witch!" Katherine shrieked as she looked around as she began to make her way out of the crowd.

"Katherine, if you don't give us the stone…it will blow up in your pocket and blow you to pieces, now while we may not have a problem with that at the moment, you may", Damon warned.

"Hey Kat…what's going on?" a younger vampire said making his way over to them, "why are you glowing like that…is it the stone?"

"Yes…catch Corey!" she smiled as she threw the stone over to the young vampire and he caught it.

The vampire smiled as he began to glow and the vampires began to make their way over to her.

"Where is she!" Katherine seethed looking around.

"What's happening Kat, I don't feel…", Corey began but didn't get to finish his statement as body contorted weirdly and suddenly the stone exploded in his hand and he followed as body parts sprayed all over the crowd. The few humans in the crowd realized that this was not some free concert and began running and screaming as the vampires began attacking. It was turning into a blood bath and Stefan and Damon kept their eyes on Katherine, who now had two other vampires near her.

"Where is she?" Katherine vamped out staring at them.

"You need to just leave, its over", Stefan replied.

Katherine was quiet for a moment and then she turned around towards City Hall, "I can hear her chanting…well…I must pay her a visit", Katherine said speeding towards City Hall with her lackeys.

Damon took off after her as Stefan watched the vampires start to fall one by one to the ground screaming in agony. The humans that were alive were running away in terror as Stefan took off towards City Hall.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat in the middle of the room chanting. As soon as the stone was destroyed the remaining vampires went crazy and started attacking the few humans that were dumb enough to see what was going on. She was trying her best to give each vampire an aneurysm that would incapacitate them, but she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as the moments went by.

"Bonnie…", Miranda said from in front of her.

"Don't break the link", Bonnie whispered in the middle of her chanting.

As she felt some of the vampires relent to the spell she was in the process of chanting, she felt Miranda let her hands go, "Miranda", she replied opening her eyes and then realized that Miranda wasn't there anymore.

Bonnie stood up in the circle and turned around to see Miranda holding her arms up trying to keep the seal up that Bonnie had created. Katherine and two other vampires were fighting to get inside.

"Bonnie…I can keep them out, just continue…get those other vampires out of town", Miranda said through a strained voice.

"When I get in there little witch, I will tear you apart!" Katherine screamed.

Bonnie walked over to the window and looked down at the courtyard, she could see that Alaric had staked some vampires, but there were still many running around. Bonnie closed her eyes and lifted her arms as she concentrated on all of the undead beings in the middle of the square as she chanted a spell sending them back where they came from. She could feel the blood slowly flowing out of her nose. She could hear Katherine's shrieking as suddenly she could see the vampires disappearing one by one.

As soon as she finished the spell and noticed that the vampires had disappeared, she turned around and came face to face with Katherine who was vamped out, "You ruined my fun…I don't like when people ruin my fun", Katherine smirked as Bonnie noticed Miranda on the floor along with the other two vampires.

"Your back up wasn't very good", Katherine smiled as she grabbed Bonnie around the throat, "oh this will be good, I can hear both of your hearts beating".

Bonnie focused on Katherine, but she was too weak to even attempt to give her an aneurysm or anything. Suddenly Katherine yelped and Bonnie could see a stake sticking from out of her stomach as she dropped Bonnie to the floor.

Damon grabbed Katherine by the throat and removed the stake from her stomach, "I wanted you to see me when I plunged this into your heart", he said through clenched teeth.

"Not this time", she replied scratching him across the face and speeding out of the room.

Bonnie saw Stefan attempting to give Miranda some of his blood as Damon rushed over to her, "Are you ok…are you and the baby ok?" Damon asked searching her eyes.

"I'm fine…save Miranda…help her", Bonnie said crawling over to Miranda on the floor who was pale.

"You're bleeding", Damon said as he helped her up off the floor.

"I'm ok…", she said looking down at Miranda.

SSSSSS

"Miranda will be ok", Damon said rubbing Bonnie's back as she sat on the edge of their bed hours later.

After what happened in City Hall, Katherine had disappeared and Alaric and Stefan took Miranda to the hospital. Bonnie wanted to go with them, but Damon argued against it and eventually he won.

"She looked soo pale, she tried to hold the seal up…she knew that I couldn't do both", Bonnie said wiping her eyes, "you don't know if she will be ok".

"Bonnie, she will be fine…she's a witch".

Bonnie nodded, "I…umm…I want to take a shower, I need to relax".

"How about I take one with you", Damon smiled.

"Can you call Stefan and check up on Miranda and you can give me a massage after my shower".

"Ok", Damon sighed as he watched Bonnie head into the bathroom and close the door.

He stood up from the bed and dialed Stefan on his phone leaving the bedroom. If he got bad news, he didn't want Bonnie overhearing any part of the conversation.

SSSSSS

Bonnie started the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red, she had dark circles around them but she was alive and the baby was alive and she was grateful. She rubbed her stomach as she started the shower and turned to the mirror but came face to face with Katherine instead. Bonnie backed up into the shower door.

"Well I thought we would have some girl talk while Damon is otherwise occupied", Katherine smirked as Bonnie's hand instantly went to her stomach.

Katherine's eyes traveled down and her mouth spread into a wide grin, "So I take it you cast the spell that Klaus so desperately wanted you to do for him?"

"Katherine, if you don't leave…"

Katherine sped over to her and wrapped her hand around Bonnie's throat lifting her up off the floor, "If I don't leave what…huh…what are you going to do?"

"Get off of me!" Bonnie screamed as she used whatever energy she had to push Katherine away from her with her mind as she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Look at you…so weak…so regular…I can't believe that he's in love with you, how could he go from me…to Elena and then…to _you_", Katherine said disgusted.

Bonnie started to stand up from the floor but felt a paralyzing pain in her lower abdomen sending her crashing to the door.

"Is something around Witch Bennett?" Katherine asked leaning down, "is the miracle child giving you trouble?"

Bonnie breathed out heavily as she attempted to get up off the floor.

"Oh…look…you're bleeding", Katherine cooed as she looked down and Bonnie's eyes traveled down to see blood trickling down her leg, "I guess you're not as strong as you think".

Bonnie looked at Katherine and through the pain, she knew that she had to do something. She needed help and she needed to get to the hospital. She held up her hand, "I will kill you, I promise you", Bonnie seethed as she closed her hand quickly and a piece of the bathroom's wall crumbled revealing the outside.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie wanted to me to check up on Miranda, so she's fine?" Damon asked as he stood in the living room.

"She will be, they gave her a transfusion and they were asking a lot of questions…" Alaric replied.

"But you answered them correctly didn't…", Damon began but was cut off guard by a large boom upstairs that sounded as if the house was collapsing. He dropped the phone and sped upstairs to his bedroom. He ripped the door off the hinges as he tore into the room and found Bonnie crawling towards him with a trail of blood following behind her.

"Katherine…", she whispered.

Damon grabbed Bonnie, "What did she do…what's wrong?"

"Hosp…hospital", Bonnie grimaced as she gripped onto him with her blood stained hands looking up into his eyes with her fearful green ones.

**Of course Katherine would be the one to have the stone and bring trouble with her. What happens now? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews, comments and encouragement. Well the show came back yesterday and I'm still not done…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Blood. The crimson color of blood. The darker, the better is how Damon always viewed blood. It was what kept him alive. It was what pleased him as much as sex and the smile on Bonnie's face. Blood. It was something he coveted and now that he looked at it on his hands…the stain on his hands from Bonnie's blood, he felt like he would vomit at any moment.

He drove like a mad man to the hospital and when he burst through the doors, the nurses rushed over to him. He wasn't sure if he was even coherent as he held onto Bonnie in his arms, what he did realize is that they were taking Bonnie out of his arms putting her on a cot and rushing her through the ER. He started to follow after them, but a nurse stopped him. Somehow as he contemplated ripping the woman's heart out, he found Stefan standing next to him holding onto his arm. He wasn't sure when he had called Stefan or how Stefan knew, but Stefan was able to pull him away as they walked over to the waiting room area. Now, he sat in a chair staring at the blood on his hands…the irony of it all.

"What is taking so long?" Caroline's voice sliced through his thoughts.

"They said they would be out soon", Stefan mumbled as Elena held tightly onto his hand.

Damon looked at them. Looked at Stefan holding onto Elena's hand and she held her hand protectively over her stomach and it made him sick. Bonnie was possibly bleeding to death, losing their child and Stefan and Elena were sitting here fine…healthy…with no problems. He hated them.

"Damon", Dr. Hancock walked into the waiting room.

Damon stood up faster than what he should have considering that Dr. Hancock had no idea about what he was, "Where's Bonnie…I want to see her".

"In a moment, Bonnie is suffering from a placental abruption and in short…it is causing the hemorrhaging, she is losing a lot of blood and the fetus appears to be in distress…"

"What…how…what…", Damon said suddenly failing to find the words and finally gathering enough to speak coherently, "what do you have to do?"

"We want to perform a caesarian, that is the only option we have to save the fetus..."

"And what about Bonnie, what about her…is she dying?" Damon asked feeling a lump in his throat.

"As soon as we can deliver the baby, we can stop the hemorrhaging", Dr. Hancock replied, "we want to prep Bonnie for surgery, but she says she wants to talk to you first…she needs to go into surgery immediately".

Damon nodded, "Take me to her".

"Damon, we will be out here if you two need anything", Stefan stood up.

Damon walked over to Stefan, "I need you to find Katherine", he whispered and then followed Dr. Hancock out of the waiting room.

When Damon reached Bonnie's room, he had to stop at the door. She looked small, pale and like she was in pain. "We tried to give her something, she won't let us give her anything…", Dr. Hancock spoke up.

"Will the…can the baby survive?" Damon asked.

"The baby's lungs are not fully developed, it may be hard…but…"

"Just tell me…"

"I say the chances are 50/50", Dr. Hancock replied.

Damon nodded as he put his hand on the hospital door.

"But if we don't do a C-section, there is a 100% chance that Bonnie will die".

"She won't die", Damon replied with finality as he opened the hospital room door.

Bonnie looked at him as he watched her grip onto the sheets in pain.

"Damon…", she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok…listen to me…you need to let the doctor help you", Damon said sitting down next to her on the bed and gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's too early…she won't make it…"

"Bonnie, she will make it…come on, she's our kid".

Bonnie shook her head as she began to cry, "This is my fault…I shouldn't have done any spells, I should have stayed with Elena…"

"Hey…this is not your fault, now I need you to do something…I need you to let the doctor help you…let him deliver her".

Bonnie shook her head, "I can't…she won't make it…she won't…"

"And you will die if he doesn't deliver her…"

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out as she gripped onto the sheets, "If I die, you will be able to keep me here with the machines and she will be able to grow…and then…"

"And then…there is no and then Bonnie, I am not letting you go…no…our little girl will make it and so will you".

Bonnie grabbed onto his hand, "I love you, but you have to promise me one thing…"

"Bonnie…"

"No…if you have to make a choice between me and the baby, you will choose the baby…please", Bonnie pleaded.

Damon looked down into her eyes. He would never choose to have her die over anyone…it was true…so he told her a lie, "I promise you that I will", he whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Bonnie, are you ready?" one of the nurses entered the room.

"I want to go in with her", Damon stood up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Salvatore, this is a really complicated procedure and only medical personnel are allowed in due to all of the risk factors involved".

Damon looked back at Bonnie who had a look on her face that told him that she did not want to be alone in that operating room. "I am going into that room", Damon stated staring into the nurse's eyes.

She nodded blankly, "I will get you a gown".

Damon nodded as the nurse disappeared.

"You compelled her", Bonnie replied weakly.

"What…no I didn't…you're hallucinating", he smirked and shrugged.

SSSSSS

The operating room was sterile and just the smell of it made Damon queasy. He watched as the surgical assistant laid out all of the equipment and he turned to Bonnie, "Everything is going to be ok, trust me", he kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded as she touched the oxygen tube in her nose, "Hey…don't move that…"

She smiled at him as he took her hand.

"Let's began", Dr. Hancock smiled as the surgery began.

Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie who was looking up at him. He saw her grimace at times, but he held onto her tighter. He was formulating a plan in her head. If anything went wrong, he was prepared to give Bonnie some of his blood and the baby if need be. If the baby died, Bonnie would want to die and that meant that he would want to die…and there was no way that all of three of them would be going out like that, what would everyone else do?

"Ok, we have her…", Dr. Hancock said as Damon turned his gaze from Bonnie to see Dr. Hancock hand a very small baby to one of the nurses and immediately headed over to a table where a neonatologist was waiting along with nurses.

"She's not crying", Bonnie whispered, "what's wrong…Damon go over there", she pleaded.

Damon nodded as he headed over to the table and watched as the neonatologist worked on the small baby with two fingers. "What's wrong…is she ok?" Damon asked heading over.

"Mr. Salvatore…she's little…she's a premie, Dr. Hill is working as fast as she can, we need you to step back…we are taking her upstairs", one of the nurses said as he watched another nurse slide a breathing tube into the baby's nose and they rushed out of the room leaving Damon in the doorway watching.

He gripped the door for a few moments and then he heard Dr. Hancock, "She's losing blood here, we need to stop this blood flow…"

Damon's head whipped around and he made eye contact with Bonnie as she smiled at him and then closed her eyes as the machine monitoring Bonnie's heartbeat slowly turned into one lingering tone.

SSSSS

"She lost a lot of blood, we have stopped the hemorrhaging and we are currently transfusing her, but during the time we were working on her…", Dr. Hancock began.

"I just want to know that she will make it", Damon said as Elena stood next to him.

"We have her on a ventilator, she had some internal bleeding…we are doing the best we can, tonight will be an important one", Dr. Hancock replied.

Damon nodded as he refused to allow any of the tears gathering in his eyes fall.

"And your little girl is doing better that we all expected, she still needs to stay in the incubator for a few more weeks…she may be able to breathe on her own in a couple of days, but she is relatively big…4 pounds…", Dr. Hill smiled, "she is a premie, but her prognosis is good".

"That's good…that's good right", Elena spoke up looking at Damon with encouraging eyes.

"Bonnie…she…can I see her?" Damon asked.

"They are transferring her to a room now, you should be able to see her in a few moments", Dr. Hancock replied.

"But you may see your baby girl, it would do her good to feel your touch and hear your voice", Dr. Hill replied.

"Do you not want me to see Bonnie for some reason?" Damon asked.

"No…no…"

"Damon, I will go into Bonnie's room with Caroline and you can meet us there…go see your daughter, Bonnie would want that", Elena took his hand.

Damon hated to say it, but he didn't want to see his daughter. He wanted to see Bonnie. He wanted to make sure that she would make it.

"Mr. Salvatore come with me", Dr. Hill replied.

Damon nodded as he followed Dr. Hill down the hallway. He slipped on the gown as he stared into the room where babies were contained in incubators. Dr. Hill opened the door and he followed her inside. Damon Salvatore in a NICU, who would have thought? He would never admit this to anyone else—but he was nervous.

Damon walked over to the incubator that contained the baby that he and Bonnie had created. The baby that he never wanted at first and as he gazed down at her small form as her chest went up and down with her eyes closed, he realized this what he always wanted.

"What…what color are her eyes?" he asked staring down at the baby through the plastic.

"Green", Dr. Hill answered.

"Just like her mother's", he smiled.

"You can touch her", Dr. Hill replied opening the door to the incubator.

Damon reached his hand in hesitantly and touched the baby's soft, tiny hand, "Do you and Bonnie have a name for her yet?"

Damon turned to Dr. Hill, "There is a name…and it fits her", he replied.

Dr. Hill nodded as she touched Damon's shoulder lightly and walked away from him as he softly caressed the baby's hand.

SSSSS

Elena sat next to Bonnie's bed with Caroline staring at their friend with a tube down her throat and her eyes closed. She looked pale and as if she wasn't just sleeping, it was as if she was slowly slipping away.

"Katherine is to blame for this", Caroline said as she wiped her tears, "if I could just get my hands on her…"

"I wish Stefan would get back with the stuff I asked him to get from Bonnie's room…", Elena replied looking around, "this room is so…it just doesn't fit Bonnie".

"Well she will be home pretty soon and we won't have to worry about it", Caroline grinned despite her watery eyes.

Elena nodded as the door to Bonnie's room opened and Damon walked inside.

"Damon…how's the baby?" Elena popped up and headed over to him.

Damon glanced over at Bonnie and then back at Elena and Caroline, "She's uh…she's good, can you give me a moment with Bonnie?"

"Oh…ok…we will head to the neonatal unit and try to see the baby…everyone will be ok, Damon", Elena grabbed his hand.

"I know", he replied as Elena and Caroline walked out of the room.

He moved over to the bed and took Bonnie's small hand in his, "You know that she looks exactly like you…I'm not even sure that she has any of my wonderful attributes, but I bet that pleases you".

He picked her hand up and kissed it, "You know I am not letting you leave me like this", he whispered.

"Damon…", Stefan said from the doorway.

Damon quickly wiped away the tears that he allowed to fall for a few moments and turned to face Stefan. "Did you find her?" he asked standing up.

Stefan shook his head regretfully, "I searched all around town and I can't find her or anyone who has seen her".

Damon shook his head, "We are going to find that Bitch and when we do, I will torture her before I kill her…my face will be the last thing she sees".

"Damon, you can't concentrate on that right now…you have Bonnie and the baby to worry about".

"I know that…but look at Bonnie", Damon gestured over at Bonnie, "the doctors aren't saying it because they don't want me to fly off the handle—but they don't believe she will make it through the night and the baby…she's small Stefan, I can't even hold her and do you want to know why? I can't hold her because of Katherine".

"We will find Katherine, you need to concentrate on Bonnie".

"I am…I'm going to give her some of my blood tonight, she probably will be angry…but I'm not letting her leave our daughter or me".

Stefan nodded.

SSSSSS

Hours later, Elena, Stefan and Caroline left the hospital and Damon snuck into Bonnie's hospital room. Not much had changed; the machines were still beeping and helping her to breathe. He sat by her bed for a few moments and then he bit into his wrist allowing his blood to drip into a cup. He moved closer to her and slowly removed the tube from her mouth, "I know that you may hate this, but I am only doing this because I know that you would never want to leave me or Phoebe", he said slowly pouring his blood into her mouth. He stared at her for a few moments and listened for her to take a breath. As the seconds ticked by, he felt his nerves start to increase and then he heard her breathe. Her eyes didn't open, but he knew that her breathing was normal and there was nothing more than he could ask for at the moment as he moved into the bed next to her and pulled her closer to him.

SSSSSS

"Damon…", Bonnie's voice cut through his thoughts as he slept and he opened his eyes to see her looking back at him the next morning, "what happened…?"

"Well the funniest thing happened…you fell in love with me, _impossible_ I know…and we somehow couldn't keep our hands off of each other and you got knocked up because of a spell and…"

Bonnie touched her stomach and then grimaced, "Where is she…they took her…is she ok?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"She's fine…she's actually pretty damn gorgeous if I do say so myself".

"Is she…I want to see her", Bonnie said sitting up with the IV in her arm and it was then that she noticed that she sitting in a room still hooked up to machines, "Damon, what happened to me?"

"What is the last thing that you remember?" he asked touching her neck matching her eyes.

"Being in the bedroom…asking about Miranda, then I went to take a shower and Katherine…I started bleeding…"

"You had some internal bleeding, it was because of all of the stress and whatever happened with Katherine…"

"She almost killed me and the baby".

"And she will pay for that", Damon replied.

Bonnie closed her eyes for a few moments, "Is she really ok?"

"I won't lie to you, she's small…but you and I both know that size definitely doesn't matter…well for most things", Damon smirked.

Bonnie smiled as she hit Damon gently on the chest.

"Bonnie…", Dr. Hancock replied standing in the doorway of the hospital room a little taken back. The woman sitting up in bed was not the same woman that he left last night with a heavy heart thinking that she wouldn't make it through the night.

"Dr. Hancock", Damon said climbing out of the bed, "it's a miracle…Bonnie's fine".

"Yes…I see…umm, I need to examine her would you give us a few moments?" Dr. Hancock replied looking at Bonnie and then at Damon.

"Yes, I need to get some things taken care of and I will be right back", Damon winked as he headed out of the hospital room as Stefan and Elena walked around the hospital corner.

"Damon…how is she?" Elena asked rushing over to him, "is she ok…did you give her your blood?"

"Bonnie is fine, Dr. Hancock is in there with her right now…he's wondering how the miracle happened".

"Well where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To see Lil Bit…maybe you should wait outside of her room and when he's done, go in".

Elena smiled, "I knew that everything would work out".

Damon nodded as he and Stefan headed towards the elevator. When the doors closed Damon looked straight ahead as Stefan sighed, "I'm sorry for being on board with the whole 'Bonnie helping Miranda' thing".

Damon nodded, "You couldn't have predicted what would happen".

"I knew there was a chance and I'm sorry Damon…I know that Bonnie and your daughter will be fine, but…"

"But it all could have been avoided…really Stefan, I can't take anymore apologies from anyone…Bonnie's alive and our daughter is too and that is all I want to concentrate on".

Stefan nodded, "So what did you name her?"

Damon shook his head, "Bonnie will be the first one to know the name and until then…"

Stefan smirked, "Just tell me its not some stereotypical witch name from television or a movie".

Damon winked as they entered the neonatal unit.

SSSSSS

"How you feeling?" Elena asked as she moved into Bonnie's room after Dr. Hancock left baffled by Bonnie's speedy recovery.

"Ok…I guess that's because of Damon's blood", Bonnie sat up.

"You know he was determined not to let you die last night, I am convinced that he would have given all of his blood to save you and your daughter…and I saw her Bonnie, she's gorgeous".

"Is she?" Bonnie grinned.

"Yes, from what we could see outside of the incubator…she's is soo pretty".

Bonnie smiled and then frowned, "I don't know if I can do this Elena".

"What…what do you mean?"

"I thought I had more time you know…", Bonnie said in a voice slightly above a panic, "three more months…I don't know how to be a mother…".

"Bonnie…"

"My mother left when I was 3, Elena…Grams is gone…how am I going to do this?" Bonnie panicked.

"Bonnie, calm down…you will be ok".

"How do you know that Elena?"

Elena shrugged, "Because you have a big heart and it will come natural, honestly if Damon can be the gentle 'Daddy'…you can be a Mom…trust me, when you see that little girl everything will be instinctual".

"How can you be sure?" Bonnie asked.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Because we've been taking care of each other for years…trust me, everything will be ok".

Bonnie nodded as Elena leaned over and hugged her tightly.

SSSSSS

After Stefan and Elena left to help Caroline get the nursery together at record speed at the boarding house, Bonnie sat up in bed thumbing through the baby book that Elena brought by for her. She wasn't finished putting all of the sonogram pictures on the pages, but she was determined to make sure that it was finished as soon as possible. Bonnie ran her fingers along one of the sonogram pictures and felt her eyes well up with tears. She knew it was the hormones, but she felt like something wasn't quite right, like she was missing something.

"So I went to check on Miranda…they are releasing her tomorrow and Alaric will be taking care of her", Damon rolled his eyes walking in the room, "happy?"

"Very…I want to go downstairs and see the baby", Bonnie said pulling the covers back and swinging her legs over.

"Wait…wait…are you strong enough for that?"

"Damon, I don't want her to think that I'm not here…I want to see her and I feel fine".

Damon stood watching as Bonnie pulled over her IV stand, "Take me to see her", she replied firmly.

Damon nodded, "Let me get one of those lackeys to get you a wheelchair or something".

Bonnie nodded as Damon disappeared out of the room as she felt her hand start to shake. She placed another hand over top of it to stop it from shaking.

"Your chariot awaits", Damon said walking in with the orderly.

Bonnie smiled as she walked over to the wheelchair and sat down as the orderly hooked up her IV to the stand.

Damon glanced down at Bonnie's left hand and could see her fingers shaking a little. "I can push the wheelchair downstairs", Damon replied.

"But I need to…", the orderly began but Damon turned to him.

"I have this", Damon stated.

The orderly nodded and walked out of the room.

"Damon, you can't go around doing that", Bonnie sighed.

He turned to her and kneeled down in front of her, "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked tapping her temple.

"I'm just a little nervous, I thought I had more time…"

"You don't have to go down there now…"

"I know, but I have to…I want her to know that I'm here and I love her…I want to touch her", Bonnie replied, "I need to know that she's ok".

"Then let's go", Damon stood up and took the handles to the wheelchair and pushed Bonnie out of the room.

SSSSS

As Damon wheeled Bonnie past the NICU, she took a deep breath. She was afraid, but she was willing to push all of that down to see her little girl. As she slipped on the cover up, she sat back down as Damon pushed her slowly into the room. She looked around the room at all of the incubators with the tiny babies inside, some no bigger than ketchup bottles and she felt every nerve start to jump inside her body.

"Well…", Damon said stopping in front of an incubator decorated with pink stickers, "that damn Caroline was here…", he mumbled, "but if you can see past those nauseating stickers, that's our girl in there".

Bonnie peered inside placing her fingers gently on the plastic. The tiny baby was sleeping and her chest was rising up and down. Bonnie gasped as she placed her hand to her mouth as tears came to her eyes, "Why is she soo small?" she whispered.

"Because great things come in small packages, she's bigger than what they expected…she's fine Bonnie…"

"She has soo many tubes…"

"Just to help her breathe, they are impressed with her progress…look…it's ok", he said touching her shoulder.

Bonnie shook her head, "She shouldn't be this small…"

"Bonnie…"

"I'm sorry…", Bonnie turned to her, "I…I should have…I should have done things differently…"

"Bonnie…she's ok", Damon said bending down and opening up the tiny door touching the baby's hand.

Bonnie held her hand out and reached in touching the baby's tiny hand. The softness made her melt inside.

"I think she likes you", Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear and that's when she noticed the baby smiling with her eyes closed, "she didn't smile when I touched her".

Bonnie smiled as she touched the baby's cheek, "Hi Little Girl", Bonnie whispered.

"You can call her by her name Miss Bennett", Damon replied.

Bonnie turned to Damon and rolled her eyes, "And what would that be Salvatore?"

Damon looked around the NICU, "I don't know if you have been paying attention Judgey, but we have the most beautiful kid in here…so I thought I would give her a name that would fit only a child that we could create…so I haven't signed the birth certificate or anything, but I know you are a woman of your word and that you will honor my choice in names…".

"You're scaring me…"

"Callisto", Damon said staring into Bonnie's eyes.

"Callisto…", Bonnie replied thoughtfully.

"Callisto Bennett Salvatore".

Bonnie looked down at the tiny baby and smiled, "I like it...I think I actually love it", Bonnie said looking up at Damon.

"Did you really think I would name our kid a witchy name?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You have a weird sense of humor Damon…anything was possible".

Damon looked down at Callisto and then at Bonnie, "Yes, anything is possible", he said kissing Bonnie on her temple.

**Awww…show your love to celebrate Callisto's entrance…:-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know...it took me long enough. I want to thank everyone for their messages, reviews and just encouragement all around. It is always fun to write a Bamon fic! Thanks for reading...and get ready for this nice ending. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

Damon stood looking down at the small baby in the bassinet and watched her intently, like a lion would watch its prey. She was a month old, two days from the hospital and she already had personality for days. She stared back at him with unflinching emerald eyes that bore down into his soul just like her mother's. He looked over towards the monitor and then at the baby, "Ok, let's make a deal kid…I give you whatever you want and you don't cry…you don't wake your mother, she needs to rest", Damon whispered glancing at the monitor.

Callisto looked up at him and he wasn't sure if he trusted the 8 pounds of human staring back up at him. He wasn't sure, but he sensed that he had been reincarnated in a little baby and that little Callisto just liked to mess with him.

She smiled at him for a few moments and he thought that he was in the clear, until…

"Waaaahhhhhhh", she let out a scream that threatened to wake everyone in the house.

"Oh I thought we had a deal!" Damon sighed as he looked around the room quickly flipping on the annoying mobile that Caroline had brought that played the most nauseating whimsical song ever, "come on…stop crying…what do you want…what do you want Daddy to get you…a convertible…a Barbie mansion…what…"

"Damon", Bonnie's tired voice drifted into the room.

Damon turned around and immediately felt guilty. She looked exhausted.

"Bonnie, I have this…go back to bed", Damon replied.

"She's crying…she's upset, I can't go back to bed", Bonnie replied walking over and picking Callisto up.

She stopped crying immediately as Bonnie rubbed her back and headed out of the nursery. Damon looked at the emerald eyed She-Devil and he knew that she smirked at him.

Damon shook his head sitting down in the rocking chair and picked up one of her stuffed animals. He smelled it for a few moments and smiled.

Bonnie had come home a week ago from the hospital and Callisto came home two days before. Even though Bonnie was released from the hospital, it was as if they never left. Bonnie never left that NICU and Damon never left Bonnie or Callisto's side. Katherine was still around and no one could find her. Miranda tried numerous locator spells, but it was as if Katherine had disappeared. She knew that Damon was after her and for once, she was smart enough to be afraid of someone.

Damon stood up placing the stuffed animal on the changing table and walked out of the nursery. He walked into the bedroom that he and Bonnie shared and found Bonnie lying on the bed with Callisto in her arms sleeping soundly.

"You know she just likes to get me in trouble", Damon replied as he lay next to Bonnie.

"She's one month old Damon, she can not form plans like that yet".

"Oh she's our kid, I am convinced that she is very advanced for her age".

"You would", Bonnie snorted, "what were you doing in there anyway?"

"Nothing", Damon answered quickly.

"Damon…"

"I just wanted to make sure that she was ok, that's all".

"Damon, she's ok…Dr. Hill says that she has made great strides since she was born…she's just like any other newborn now".

"I just want to make sure she is".

Bonnie turned to him still holding onto Callisto, "Damon, she made it through the rough part…she's ok and I want you to believe that", she touched his cheek.

"Bonnie, you have to give me some time here…I am a bastard, I've done some things in my life and to have you…to have Callisto, it just doesn't make any sense".

Bonnie shook her head, "Nothing makes sense, but guess what…you have me…you have Callisto and we're not going anywhere".

Damon held onto Bonnie's hand, "You keep saying things like that and I may just believe you one day".

"I need you to believe that", Bonnie looked at him with serious eyes, "there is no way that after all that we've been through separately and together that I would allow you to doubt that?"

Damon looked at Bonnie and then at Callisto and found himself smiling, "No…not at all", he said leaning over kissing Bonnie softly on the lips.

**~Fin~**

**Soo…it was around this time last year that I started Turning Tables and I will have a short fic to end that story, but here's a refresher from the epilogue…**

"The parents of Bobby Simpson and Billy Ackles are still searching for the young boys who disappeared two weeks while playing near their homes in Charlottesville, Virginia…", the newscaster stated, "their mothers state that they left at around noon on April 12th to play 'explorer' and never returned…the search continues hoping that the boys will be found…"

Bonnie turned off the kitchen television as she shook her head.

"So scary", Elena shuddered, "I could not imagine…"

Bonnie nodded, "I tried a locator spell, but I didn't find anything…I mean, I don't know those people…but the fact that their children are missing scares me".

"Did you find anything?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I felt nothing, which makes me feel even worse".

"Why?"

"Because over the years I've gotten better with locating people or things with my locator spell and when I usually can't locate someone…it means they're dead", Bonnie frowned.

"But that's not absolute right?"

"No…nothing is absolute".

"Well there is still hope then".

"I hope so", Bonnie replied as she looked out of the window into the backyard.

"So Stefan called me this morning from New York, he says that if he doesn't murder Damon by the end of the day…they should be back in a couple of hours and that Jeremy's bachelor party was a success".

"That's good…Damon called me this morning and told me that Stefan was being even more broody than usual", Bonnie smirked as she poured Elena a glass of lemonade and they walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room.

"Well that's because he hates being away from us", Elena smiled with a shrug.

"Stefan is a worrier".

"And Damon's not far behind him, they just let it manifest differently".

"That's true…", Bonnie nodded, "but I guess they just want to hold on to this life as tightly as they can".

"Especially when they never thought they could have it", Elena smiled.

Bonnie nodded as she sipped her lemonade.

SSSSS

"Callie, we are not supposed to leave the backyard", six year old, Angela 'Angel' Salvatore whispered as she followed Callisto 'Callie' Salvatore, also six years old, out of the backyard of the Salvatore boarding house, "Aunt Bonnie said we have to stay in".

"Mommy said that we have to stay where she can see us…my mom can see what I do in my bedroom all the time when she's downstairs, she can see far away…"

"Callie…" Angel whined.

"Angel, you can go back if you wanna", Callie replied.

"No…I go with you", Angel said following Callie out of the backyard and into the surrounding woods.

They ran through the trees for a moment until they noticed two little boys playing hide and go seek in the woods, "Gotcha Bobby!" one of the boys called tackling the other.

Angel and Callie stopped in their tracks as the boys noticed them.

"We should go Callie", Angel pulled on Callie's Cookie Monster t-shirt.

"Not yet", Callie whispered.

"Hi", one of the boys waved walking over, "I'm Billy and this is my friend Bobby".

Callie looked over at the boys, "I'm Callie and this is Angel".

Angel waved shyly.

"What are you doing here…this is my Daddy's house and his woods…"

"Oh…we were playing a game with our Dad…here he comes now", Bobby said turning around.

Callie watched as a rather tall man walked towards them. Angel was hiding behind her back peering over her shoulder.

"Here's our dad now", Billy replied, "Dad, these are our friends…Callie and Angel".

The blue eyed man kneeled down and looked at Callie and then at Angel standing behind her, "Hello, are my sons bothering you?"

"No…but they are not supposed to play here", Callie answered with every bit of authority that her six year old voice could muster.

"I am deeply sorry, William…Robert…go back to the car".

Bobby and Billy nodded as they headed off towards the car in a speed that made both Angel and Callie's eyes widened.

"Wow…how did they do that?" Angel gasped walking from behind Callie.

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"They are…_special_", the man answered, "by the way, I am Klaus", he held out his hand.

"Are you a superhero", Angel said holding out her hand and shaking Klaus hand.

"Something like that", Klaus smiled as he looked at Callie with fascination, "you are not going to shake my hand?"

"My Daddy told me not to talk to strangers or _touch_ them", Callie snitted.

Klaus chuckled, "I see…"

"Callie, he's Klaus…like Santie Claus", Angel grinned, "right?"

"Sort of".

Callie looked at Klaus, "My Daddy says Santie Claus is some big fat man that lies and says he brings gifts…you are not fat and I don't see my doll I asked for last Christmas".

Klaus chuckled deeply, "No I am not…but I do know your Daddy…and your Mommy…you have her eyes".

Callie backed up a little as Angel spoke, "Do you know my Mommy and Daddy".

"Yes, we're all old friends".

"Ooooooh", Angel nodded.

"Well we have to go…bye…", Callie said turning around.

"Callisto!" Klaus called from behind her.

Callie turned around, "Can you tell your Mommy that you saw me today and I will be seeing her soon".

Callie nodded slowly.

"Oh and Callisto…", Klaus walked over to her and removed a lilac rose from behind his back, "give her this, she likes roses".

Callie took the rose and nodded.

Klaus smiled and then disappeared.

SSSSS

"Callisto, it _is_ time for bed", Bonnie replied for the 10th time as she watched Callie sit by the window staring out of it.

"But I'm waiting for Daddy".

"And he will be here when you wake up in the morning, Angel already went to sleep".

"Angel's a baby", Callie answered.

Bonnie rolled her eyes with a slight smirk, "Angel is the same age as you are".

"I'm older", Callie answered.

Bonnie shook her head and tried to hide her smile, Callisto was every bit of Damon and at times it was charming and at other times, it was annoying. She used the spell that she found with Klaus six and a half years ago to turn Stefan human for 24 hours. Elena and Stefan were already married and committed to each other, they thought about adoption and were about to start the proceedings, when Bonnie suggested the spell. She cast the spell and told them to go on their merry way and be happy. Little did she know that when she cast the spell with Damon in the periphery, that he was turned human for the 24 hours as well…and a month later, Bonnie was extremely surprised to find out that she was going to help carry on the Salvatore line. Suffice to say, Caroline wasn't too happy that her two best friends went and got pregnant at the same time without telling her the plan. Bonnie promised when Caroline was ready to settle down with either Tyler or Matt (after all these years), that she would do the spell for her as well.

But as for Callie, she was a firecracker; ever since she was born and she was every bit of her father but she had Bonnie's green eyes and sometimes, Bonnie's bravado.

"Callisto, you have three seconds to go upstairs…one…two…"

"Daddy!" Callie jumped off of the window seat and ran to the door just as it opened with Damon walking through the threshold with his bags followed by Stefan.

Stefan smiled at the group, "Elena and Angel upstairs?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded as Stefan passed her and headed up the stairs.

Callie jumped up on Damon as he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie shook her head.

"Daddy…I waited for you all day…I missed you!" Callie squeezed him.

"I missed you too and your Mommy too", he said throwing Bonnie a look.

"Well thank you and now that you've come home, it is time for Miss Callisto to go to bed", Bonnie replied.

"Guess it's bedtime kiddo", Damon said setting Callie down on the floor.

"I want Daddy to put me to bed", Callie grinned looking up at Damon and batting her long lashes.

"Fine…fine…Daddy, put her to bed", Bonnie threw up her hands walking up the stairs.

"Don't worry Mommy, after I put Callisto to bed…I will put _you_ to bed", Damon wiggled his eyebrow as Bonnie turned to face him.

"Will you read Mommy a book?" Callie asked as Damon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Sure will", Damon winked at Bonnie in front of them on the stairs as he headed up behind her.

When they reached Callie's bedroom, Damon sat Callie down on her bed and she crawled up and settled under the covers, "Now, what did I tell you about giving your mother a hard time?"

"I sorry…I missed you", Callie pouted.

"I know, but listen to your Mom…always…got that, she typically knows what's best".

"Yes", Callie replied and then frowned, "but I did something bad today…"

"What did you do?"

"I left the backyard".

"Callisto…."

"And I met a man…"

"A man…what man…who is he…where was he?" Damon replied going on high alert.

"There were some boys playing in the woods…he was their Daddy…he said he was your friend and Mommy's friend".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "A friend…what friend?"

"He said…he said his name was Klaus…", she replied.

Damon felt his fangs itch as he grabbed Callie, "Klaus…did he do anything to you…what did he say…where is he now?"

"I don't know Daddy…he said to give Mommy this…", she bent over and removed the lilac rose from her night table, "and said he would see her soon…"

Damon looked down at the rose and he fought every impulse not to vamp out, he took the rose from Callie's hands.

"I didn't give mommy the rose…because I didn't want her to be mad at me for leaving the backyard".

"That was good Callie, that was good…but you cannot go outside until I give you permission and you are not to speak to strangers ever again, do you hear me?" Damon ordered her.

"Yes Daddy", she nodded sadly.

"And if you ever see this Klaus again, you will come get me…do you understand?"

Callie nodded.

"I love you Callie, do you understand?" Damon asked.

"I know Daddy and I'm sorry for leaving the backyard", Callie answered.

"I know", Damon kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

Every one of his senses were humming. Callie was a perceptive little girl and there was no way she was making up Klaus. Damon looked down at the lilac rose. Bonnie told him that Klaus would give her lilac roses when he held her captive all of those years ago and between the rose and the 'seeing her soon'…Damon was on full alert. He had to get Bonnie and Callie away from Mystic Falls.

He closed his hand around the rose and crumbled it before throwing it in the trash in the hallway bathroom. He looked in the mirror and ran his hands over his face and then gripped onto the sink. If he had a trace of anger in his face, Bonnie would pick up on it. She would know that something was wrong.

"Bonnie…", he said looking around and then laid eyes on her as she stood in their personal bathroom door.

For a moment, he forgot all about what Callisto told him. Bonnie was dressed in a very short lace thingy that he bought her for one of _his_ birthdays that she refused to wear for him and some black stilettos, "And what occasion is this?" he asked.

"Well Callisto wasn't the only one who missed you over the past couple of days?" she walked over to him and stood in front of him.

Her hair was just the way he liked it soft waves and flowing down her back. When they first started making love, she was hesitant and nervous to branch out and truly be the sexual person that he knew she was dying to be, but over the past couple of years she had truly become a vixen…one that could bring him to his knees in many different pleasurable ways.

"I thought you told me that you would never wear that", he breathed out.

She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt kissing each section of skin that was revealed, "I lied", she whispered moving him over to the bed, "aren't you happy I did".

"Definitely", he answered as she pushed him over on the bed and climbed on top of him loosening his belt buckle.

She smiled as she kissed a trail of kisses down his chest and took a breath that he didn't even need. As much as he wanted to tell her about Klaus and what happened earlier with Callisto, he couldn't rock her like that at this moment…no…not at this moment as he felt her slip his pants and boxers over his hips, he pulled her up to face him, "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she whispered as he felt her join with him.

SSSSS

"Bonnie…open those beautiful eyes".

Bonnie opened her eyes to her dark bedroom. Damon's side of the bed was vacant and she peered into the darkness, "Who's there?" she whispered.

He chuckled as he stepped from the shadows, "You haven't forgotten me already, have you?"

Bonnie blinked as she felt fear take over her body, "You're not here…this is just a nightmare", she closed her eyes.

She felt a weight come over her and when she opened her eyes again, she was staring into Klaus' blue eyes, "I told you I would see you again", he said lowering her down to the bed as she shut her eyes and felt his cold lips kiss her neck.

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she clawed at Klaus and then felt someone shaking her.

"Bonnie wake up..." Damon's voice broke through her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, "He's here…he's awake", Bonnie jumped out of the bed.

"Bonnie…what…who…?" Damon asked praying that she had not had a vision.

She looked around the room feverishly as Damon grabbed her arms forcing her eyes to meet his, "Who's here?"

She swallowed as the tears sprang to her eyes and she felt a coldness that she had not felt in years come over her body, "Klaus", she whispered.

**Sooo...what happens now?**


End file.
